


Adore You || Italian Translation

by Sweet_CreatureHL



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Age Difference, Angst, Courtship, Fluff, Love/Hate, M/M
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-20
Updated: 2020-07-18
Packaged: 2021-03-03 18:37:24
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 6
Words: 59,334
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24820156
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sweet_CreatureHL/pseuds/Sweet_CreatureHL
Summary: “Abbiamo invitato i nostri nuovi amici dai quartieri alti, devi semplicemente incontrare il loro figlio maggiore.” Disse sua madre, improvvisamente divenne chiaro il motivo per cui i suoi genitori gli avevano chiesto di recarsi a Deansville per tutta l’estate.Contro i suoi desideri, Harry trascorre le vacanze nella tenuta estiva della sua famiglia e viene trascinato in un corteggiamento che non ha mai chiesto. Harry non vuole sposarsi, ma Louis si.La storia non è mia, la vera autrice è "isthatyoularry" che potete trovare su AO3. Tutti i diritti vanno a lei.
Relationships: Harry Styles/Louis Tomlinson
Kudos: 12





	1. Capitolo uno

**Author's Note:**

  * For [isthatyoularry](https://archiveofourown.org/users/isthatyoularry/gifts).



**Adore You  
  
  
  
  
  
**  
  
  
  
  
  


**Capitolo uno.**  
  
  
  
  
L’estate era appena arrivata sulla costa meridionale dell’Inghilterra quando Harry era arrivato a casa. Le foglie erano di un verde acceso sulla sommità degli alberi e i boccioli di rose nei cespugli avevano iniziato a fiorire. A poche miglia da Brighton, il vento pungente era sparito, sostituito dalla leggera brezza dell’oceano.  
Harry era arrivato nella sua proprietà privata con un’auto di città poche ore prima, ma già sentiva un profondo senso di inadeguatezza. Non aveva nulla a che fare con la fresca aria estiva, la vicinanza al mare o il grande palazzo che suo padre aveva acquistato la primavera dopo l’ottavo compleanno di Harry. No, la grande tenuta estiva era stupefacente e lontana da occhi indiscreti. Tuttavia, era la compagnia, le persone nei dintorni della tenuta che lo soffocavano.  
Da ragazzo, aveva adorato andare in quel paradiso durante le vacanze, era rimasto deliziato fin dal primo momento in cui aveva posato gli occhi sulla proprietà. Lì poteva nuotare nel mare, oziare sotto i raggi del sole e pedalare lungo le stradine di ghiaia. Ma, più diventava grande, e meno era in grado di sopportare l’atmosfera pressante fornita dalla sua famiglia.  
Negli ultimi anni, l’università era l’unico luogo in cui si sentiva a casa, studiava legge e viveva da solo negli alloggi degli studenti locali, lontano dalle persone che componevano la sua famiglia. A vent’anni, si era emancipato da tutti tranne che dalla sua eredità e dal fondo fiduciario. Non essendo riuscito a visitare la villa negli ultimi tre anni, da quando sua madre e suo padre avevano smesso di richiedere costantemente la sua presenza, non si sentiva particolarmente elettrizzato di essere nuovamente scortato in quel posto.  
La ragione di ciò era sconosciuta ad Harry e, potendo decidere, avrebbe preferito lavorare in una tavola calda, sudare dietro un bancone o fare il cameriere per tutta l’estate fino all’inizio dei corsi, piuttosto che passare due mesi a Deansville. Si era deciso solo quando sua madre aveva menzionato la sua posizione finanziaria come ultima risorsa. C’erano cose che Harry era obbligato a fare. Dopotutto era figlio degli Styles.  
Aveva disfatto le sue due valigie nella sua vecchia stanza, quella mattina, al secondo piano dell’ala ovest. Sembrava ancora la stessa da quando l’aveva vista l’ultima volta; libri sugli scaffali, un giradischi sulla scrivania e coperte ricamate. La camera era spaziosa e poteva contenere almeno tre letti, anziché il costoso divanetto e i mobili pregiati. L’intero palazzo di Deansville – proprio come la casa dei suoi genitori a nord – era stato abbellito da un’agenzia immobiliare, sotto richiesta della padrona di casa. Harry, tuttavia, preferiva l’appartamento moderato e discreto negli alloggi studenteschi, quello che gli aveva comprato suo padre dopo aver ricevuto la lettera d’accettazione per la prestigiosa università.  
Ora, mentre fissava la proprietà dalla finestra, gli occhi fissi sulla spiaggia, oltrepassando le querce verdi del giardino della villa, sentì le spalle piegarsi per la sconfitta. Era lì ormai, e non c’era nulla che potesse fare a riguardo.  
  
  
  
**  
  
  
  
Il tè pomeridiano veniva servito nel patio, l’ampio tavolo si affacciava sul cortile sul retro. Un paio di acri si estendevano dinanzi a loro, con alberi secolari e cespugli fioriti e colorati. La parte che Harry preferiva del giardino era il gazebo. Si trovava alla fine della proprietà, sotto le alte querce, vicino ad un sentiero di pietra che portava fino al mare. Il gazebo stesso era relativamente nascosto, troppo lontano dalla villa per essere visto dal giardino. Era stato dipinto di giallo e bianco quando Harry aveva soltanto dodici anni, e il piccolo portico era stato costruito in marmo. Harry era solito passare lì i suoi pomeriggi liberi, leggendo un libro o fumando segretamente. Qualcosa dentro di lui sperava disperatamente di avere il tempo per andarci.  
Harry sorrise riconoscente mentre la cameriera riempieva la sua tazza di caffè e represse un gemito compiaciuto quando ne bevve un sorso. Il viaggio verso Deansville lo aveva esaurito – o forse lo stress che sentiva era semplicemente colpa della compagnia.  
“Non dovresti bere così tanto caffè, caro.” Disse sua madre con disapprovazione. “Questa è la seconda tazza. Petunia, porta un po’ di tè per Harry.”  
“Scusa, mamma. Temo che il viaggio in macchina mi abbia affaticato parecchio.”  
La cameriera portò le mani dietro la schiena. “Vuole che le porti qualcos’altro, signore?”  
“Per adesso no.” la signora Styles mandò via la donna con un gesto della mano. “Sdraiati un po’ dopo il tè e ti sentirai meglio.”  
Harry osservò attentamente il volto della madre, il cappellino viola che svolazzava nella brezza estiva, i riccioli marroni che ricadevano a coprire le orecchie. “Sto bene Petunia, grazie.” Harry rassicurò la cameriera e bevve un altro sorso di caffè.  
Suo padre si schiarì la voce a capotavola. “Quando hai detto che sarebbe arrivata tua sorella, figliolo?”  
“L’ultima volta che abbiamo parlato mi ha detto sabato mattina, ovviamente in compagnia di suo marito.”  
Harry non vedeva la sorella da Natale, poiché adesso abitava a Parigi. Suo marito era un ricco politico, che per caso andava perfettamente d’accordo con le idee politiche del suocero. L’accordo aveva funzionato sorprendentemente senza intoppi e, per quanto ne sapeva Harry, sua sorella maggiore era felice. Mentre Harry socializzava con i genitori dopo settimane, desiderava ardentemente che la sorella e il compagno arrivassero presto per condividere quel fardello.  
“Giusto in tempo per il ricevimento!” Annuì Mr. Styles, chiaramente soddisfatto.  
“Assolutamente fantastico.” Concordò la moglie, facendo oscillare le sopracciglia verso Harry mentre sorseggiava il tè.  
Harry lanciò un’occhiata da un’estremità all’altra del tavolo. “Scusatemi, che ricevimento?”  
“Oh!” disse il signor Styles, inspiegabilmente felice. Strinse le mani prima di continuare a parlare. “Stiamo organizzando un ricevimento in giardino, questo sabato. L’intera comunità ha già confermato la presenza, tua madre sta organizzando l’evento da settimane.”  
“Emozionante, vero Harry?” disse suo padre ad alta voce, annuendo verso di lui e aspettando che copiasse il gesto.  
“Che meraviglia…” mentì Harry.  
Sua madre strinse le mani sul tavolo, il rossetto un po’ sbavato sul labbro inferiore mentre lo inchiodava con i suoi occhi grigi. “Harry, devi vestirti in modo impeccabile. Jean-Pierre ti aiuterà a ordinare un abito nuovo. Presumo che tu non ne abbia comprati, ultimamente.”  
“No, mamma.”  
“Hai portato i gemelli che ti sono stati regalati per il tuo diciottesimo compleanno, figliolo?” chiese suo padre.  
“Ovviamente.”  
La signora Styles sorrise ampiamente a suo marito. “Eccellente! Indossali sabato, per favore.”  
Harry si accigliò, confuso dall’intera situazione. L’interessamento dei genitori per il suo aspetto era sospetto.  
Suo padre gli fece l’occhiolino. “Ho un paio di scatole di gel Dapper Dax completamente nuovi, per domare quei tuoi riccioli.”  
“Oh…” disse Harry sorpreso. Quella si che era una cosa rara, anche per le persone con la loro ricchezza.  
Prendendo un sorso del proprio tè, la signora Styles rivelò finalmente il segreto dietro il ricevimento.  
“Abbiamo invitato i nostri nuovi conoscenti dei quartieri alti. Devi semplicemente incontrare il loro figlio maggiore.” Disse la donna con tono serio, e improvvisamente divenne chiaro il motivo per cui i suoi genitori aveva chiesto che si unisse categoricamente a loro a Deansville.  
La sorella maggiore di Harry era già sposata, ed era solo questione di tempo prima che portasse a casa il primo nipotino di Mr. e Mrs. Styles. Nel frattempo Harry, all’università, aveva sperato di essere riuscito a fuggire dalla presa dei suoi genitori sulla sua vita personale. Non era stato così fortunato, chiaramente.  
Fissò il tavolo, un broncio si formò sulle sue labbra e sentì il cuore affondargli nel petto. Udì il rumore del tè che veniva versato nelle tazze di porcellana, il fruscio dei rami degli alberi e sentì il profumo di una torta al limone appena sfornata. In quel momento disprezzava Deansville più di quanto avesse potuto immaginare.  
Non desiderava nemmeno sapere il nome di questa famiglia facoltosa che i suoi genitori avevano in mente di presentargli, o chi fosse il figlio. Sapeva già che l’uomo sarebbe stato assolutamente sicuro di sé, educato e straordinariamente ricco. Harry non desiderava altro che annegare sul fondo dell’oceano.  
“Ha ventisei anni, Harry.” rivelò la signora Styles, come se fosse un segreto da custodire. “Sta studiando per diventare dottore in un’università non troppo lontana dalla tua. Gli resta solo un anno prima di poter cominciare ad esercitare, è un ragazzo molto intelligente.”  
Il padre di Harry annuì, inarcando le sopracciglia mentre aspettava di vedere il figlio sorridere.  
“E lui è oh… è così bello.” aggiunge sua madre, annuendo in modo incoraggiante. Quando Harry non rispose, la signora Styles guardò la domestica. “Non è vero, Petunia?”  
“Molto bello.” concordò Petunia timidamente, le sue guance diventarono di un debole rosso.  
“C’è qualcosa di piuttosto gradevole nel suo aspetto.” Mormorò il signor Styles. “E’ abbastanza elegante, o sbaglio, Lilian?”  
“Niente affatto Richard, per niente. Con quei genitori non sarebbe potuto venir fuori diversamente.” Ridacchiò sua madre.  
Harry si schiarì la gola. “Penso che andrò a sdraiarmi un po’, scusatemi.”  
“Oh.” Disse semplicemente suo padre mentre Harry si alzava dalla sedia, un tovagliolo stretto tra le dita. “Ovviamente, vai pure.”  
“Non dimenticare la cena alle sette in punto.” Esclamò la signora Styles, mentre Harry usciva dal patio con un miscuglio di rabbia e angoscia che cominciava ad agitarsi nel petto.  
  
  
  
**  
  
  
  
La sorella di Harry, insieme a suo marito e diverse valigie, arrivarono sabato mattina come previsto. I capelli della sorella erano decolorati e legati sulla nuca, come richiesto dalle tendenze attuali, e un fiore finto era incastrato nel suo cappello rotondo e giallo. Sollevato nel vedere la faccia della sorella, Harry l’abbracciò per diversi minuti.  
Gerard van der Hollande parlava inglese ma con un forte accento francese che Harry trovava fastidioso. Non pronunciava correttamente la lettera H e, ogni volta che doveva rivolgersi a lui chiamandolo per nome, doveva sforzarsi per riuscire a pronunciarlo nel modo giusto. Harry sapeva che l’uomo stava solo cercando di essere educato, ma non era mai stato in grado di farsi amico l’uomo che aveva rubato sua sorella per portarla fuori dal paese.  
La serata programmata dai suoi genitori iniziò alle sei di sera, e quando Harry uscì riluttante fuori nel patio, fu immediatamente immerso da una miriade di invitati rumorosi e una band che suonava jazz dal vivo. Sebbene Harry non apprezzasse questi eventi mondani, doveva ammettere che sua madre aveva un gusto eccellente per le decorazioni e la musica. Il giardino di fronte a lui era splendidamente decorato con luci e lanterne, la gente si aggirava in abiti eleganti e sorseggiava bevande alcoliche. Gli uomini erano vestiti con abiti scuri, come Harry. Per quanto riguardava le donne, l’ultima moda richiedeva abiti lunghi fino al ginocchio, scialli piumati e lunghe collane di perle. Tutti mostravano la loro ricchezza, cosa di cui Harry non andava molto fiero.  
Mentre si univa alla folla di persone, sua sorella si alzò da una sedia e allungò le braccia verso di lui. “Grazie per esserti finalmente unito a noi.” Disse con tono sarcastico.  
Harry si strinse nelle spalle. “Ho pensato di bere qualcosa da solo prima di arrivare. È più facile socializzare con queste persone una volta che l’alcol è entrato in circolo.”  
Gemma ridacchiò e la delicata piuma attaccato al suo copricapo, che si abbinava perfettamente al vestito, solleticò l’orecchio di Harry.  
“Ho sentito dire che mamma e papà hanno intenzione di presentarti qualcuno di speciale, questa sera…?” disse Gemma gentilmente, come se non fosse sicura di come potesse reagire il fratello di fronte ad un’affermazione simile.  
Harry strinse i denti. “Possono presentarmi tutti gli uomini che vogliono. Non significa nulla per me.”  
“Sai che non è così.” sospirò Gemma, dandogli una pacca sul polso. “Si aspettano che tu faccia ciò che vogliono loro.”  
Harry scosse la testa. “Non sono d’accordo, mi hanno praticamente ricattato per venire qui e per farmi sposare con qualcuno!”  
“Sai, potrebbe anche piacerti. Non lo saprai mai finché non lo incontrerai. Io amo Gerard con tutto il cuore, anche se non me lo sarei mai aspettata.”  
“Sono sicuro che sarà un coglione viscido.” Sussurrò Harry.  
Gemma ridacchiò e sbuffò, alzando gli occhi verso il cielo.  
“Harry.” la voce di sua madre mise fine alle loro risate e il sorriso di Harry sparì in un baleno.  
Reprimendo l’impulso di sbuffare, Harry alzò la testa mentre si voltava, guardando sua madre avvicinarsi. Era vestita con un elegante abito bianco, la collana di perle intorno al collo splendeva sotto le lanterne del giardino. Portava i capelli mossi e raccolti, seguendo le ultime tendenze.  
La signora Styles gli mise un guanto di seta sul braccio. “Caro.” Disse subito dopo, le labbra rosse non smettevano di sorridere. “Come mai ti sei unito a noi con un’ora di ritardo?”  
“Le mie scuse, mamma.”  
“Ho alcuni ospiti che non vedono l’ora di incontrarti.” Lo rimproverò lei, stringendogli il braccio con le dita. “Vieni con me, caro.”  
Lo guidò tra la folla attraverso l’ampio giardino, lasciando sua sorella da sola sul patio. Ogni tanto si fermavano per salutare un vicino o un altro membro della comunità. Harry sorrise educatamente a tutti e intrattenne conversazioni con gli ospiti, sperando segretamente di procrastinare il più possibile l’incontro. Non aveva nessuna voglia di conoscere il pretendente ideale scelto dai suoi genitori. Sua madre gli lanciò uno sguardo d’intesa e si scusò con gli ospiti che li stavano intrattenendo più del dovuto.  
Quando la presa solida di sua madre sul gomito cominciò a placarsi, avevano ormai raggiunto la fine del giardino. Il gazebo giallo si trovava nell’angolo destro, alcuni ospiti sorseggiavano bevande e chiacchieravano nei dintorni. Oltre i cespugli fioriti, Harry riuscì ad intravedere la spiaggia, anche se il suono delle onde era quasi indecifrabile a causa della band che suonava dal vivo. I passi della signora Styles rallentarono quando raggiunsero il gazebo, un sorriso si allargò sulle sue labbra mentre il suo atteggiamento passava da severo a determinato.  
Harry seguì la direzione dello sguardo della donna e vide un piccolo gruppo di persone che chiacchieravano formando un cerchio. C’erano un uomo e una donna della stessa età dei suoi genitori, vestiti elegantemente. L’uomo era alto, con baffi grigi che gli crescevano sotto il naso, al fianco un bastone alla moda. La donna era piuttosto bassa e minuta, ma irradiava importanza e ricchezza dal modo in cui teneva il mento elevato e la postura rigida, gioielli scintillanti al collo e alle dita.  
C’era un’altra ragazza, che doveva avere più o meno l’età di Harry. Portava i capelli bianchi come quelli di Gemma, ma era più piccola e sembrava non riuscire a nascondere la noia che stava provando in quel momento, mentre fissava intensamente il suo bicchiere di champagne.  
Al suo fianco c’era un uomo, significativamente più alto di entrambe le donne, ma non robusto e largo come il padre. Le spalle erano abbastanza muscolose sotto il vestito gessato e teneva tra le mani un bicchiere di whisky. Sotto un cappello alla moda, i suoi capelli erano di un tenue color caramello. Un ciuffo gli ricadde sulla fronte, coprendo in parte i suoi occhi blu – cerulei, forse. Nonostante la pettinatura non moderna, era straordinariamente bello nei suoi pantaloni aderenti, la bocca sottile e sorridente e gli occhi giocosi. C’era un’insolente sfacciataggine sulla faccia di quel ragazzo, Harry non riusciva a ricordare di aver mai trovato un uomo così tanto attraente. C’era qualcosa di esteticamente piacevole nel suo abbigliamento e nel suo portamento.  
Trascurando il senso di vuoto che percepì nello stomaco, procurato dall’evidente bellezza dell’uomo, Harry esaminò nuovamente la compagnia, mentre sua madre lo conduceva lentamente verso gli ospiti.  
La coppia più anziana era presumibilmente sposata, portavano due anelli uguali alle dita. La ragazza più giovane assomigliava in modo inquietante alla donna più grande, quindi doveva per forza essere loro figlia. Il resto delle persone non riuscì ad inquadrarle, ma l’unico uomo apparentemente rispettabile per Harry, oltre a suo padre, era quel bel ragazzo dagli occhi blu.  
Harry lo disprezzò immediatamente.  
Rapidamente, Harry deviò il percorso di sua madre e recuperò un cocktail da un vassoio. Bevve un sorso del drink, prima che sua madre riuscisse a tirargli dolorosamente il polso, guardandolo con disapprovazione. Harry tenne il bicchiere stretto tra le mani, inghiottì un altro sorso della bevanda a base di gin e seguì silenziosamente la donna.  
“Johannah! Derek!” salutò la signora Styles con grazia. La coppia più anziana si voltò a guardarli e sorrisero brevemente.  
“Lilian!” la donna, Johannah, esultò deliziosamente ed Harry fu immediatamente colpito dagli occhi azzurri della signora. Alcuni geni della donna sembravano essere passati al giovane, che doveva dunque essere suo figlio. Le due signore si scambiarono un abbraccio e l’uomo, Derek, lasciò un bacio sulla mano della signora Styles.  
“E’ così bello rivederti Lilian. È una festa meravigliosa, incredibile!”  
“Grazie Derek, sei troppo gentile.” replicò affabile sua madre. “E questa deve essere tua figlia.”  
“Questa è Charlotte.” Disse Johannah sorridendo. “E, naturalmente, nostro figlio maggiore, Louis.”  
Harry fece finta di non notare lo sguardo che la donna gli aveva inviato al nome di quest’ultimo.  
La ragazza fece un lieve inchino. “Piacere di conoscerla, signora Styles.”  
Il ragazzo dagli occhi blu, prese la mano di sua madre e la strinse educatamente. “E’ un piacere rivederla ancora una volta, signora Styles.”  
La sua voce era dolce ma roca, ad Harry ricordò improvvisamente del cioccolato fuso, o forse un dolce prelibato. Inoltre, ancora peggio, il ragazzo sembrava completamente genuino. Harry sentì in bocca un retrogusto di pompelmo e Maraschino.  
Lilian Styles continuò a sorridere e strinse il braccio di Harry. “Derek, Johannah… Louis. Questo è mio figlio, Harry Edward Styles. Harry, questi sono i signori Tomlinson, e i loro figli.”  
Harry sentì gli occhi attenti del ragazzo puntare su di lui, e si spostò a disagio sul posto, costringendosi a sorridere cordialmente agli ospiti. Lo sguardo di Louis non vacillò nemmeno per un secondo.  
“Che bel ragazzo, Lilian.” Ridacchiò Johannah gentilmente, stringendo la mano ad Harry. “Le fotografie che ci hanno mostrato i tuoi genitori non ti rendono giustizia, caro.”  
“Piacere di conoscerla.” Dichiarò Harry sottovoce, baciando dolcemente la mano della donna prima di fare un piccolo passo indietro, ritirandosi da sotto i riflettori. Si aspettava che sua madre prendesse il sopravvento, iniziando a conversare come al solito, a socializzare, ma prima che Harry potesse pensare ad una qualsiasi possibilità di fuga, Louis fece un passo avanti, allungando una mano.  
“Harry.” disse con voce melodiosa e sensuale. Gli occhi blu sotto i capelli color caramello rimasero incollati al suo viso. “Sono onorato di poterti incontrare, finalmente. I tuoi genitori mi hanno raccontato tante cose di te.”  
Harry deglutì faticosamente e con riluttanza gli diede la mano, sentendo la stretta ferma di Louis. Harry la lasciò andare il più velocemente possibile. “Piacere di conoscerti.”  
Non dovette voltarsi per vedere il sorriso sul volto di sua madre e la soddisfazione dei signori Tomlinson. Personalmente, Harry non desiderava altro che chiamare un taxi, fare le valigie e andarsene.  
“Louis.” disse amichevolmente la signora Styles. “Harry sta attualmente studiando legge a Yorkinshare. Sta iniziando il terzo anno.”  
La bocca di Louis si contorse in un sorriso riconoscente. “Così ho sentito, signora. Yorkinshare non è lontano dalla mia università.” gli occhi blu del ragazzo incontrarono di nuovo quelli di Harry. “Io stesso finirò gli studi di medicina la prossima primavera. Studio a Bradshaw, ne hai forse sentito parlare?”  
“Si, certo.” Mormorò Harry, distogliendo lo sguardo. Bevve un sorso del suo drink e finì per svuotare il bicchiere. Sentì il tallone di sua madre premere contro la sua scarpa.  
Louis si schiarì la gola. “Legge deve essere davvero affascinante. Quanti anni ti rimangono prima di esercitare, Harry?”  
Harry si rifiutò di incontrare gli occhi dell’altro. “Ancora tre.” E non intendeva sposarsi o fidanzarsi prima di laurearsi.  
Per un breve momento, cadde un silenzio imbarazzante sul gruppo. Harry poteva ancora sentire lo sguardo del maggiore su di lui, e non era sicuro di cosa pensare a riguardo. Sicuramente Louis era riuscito a decifrare la situazione, non c’era bisogno di mettere in atto piacevoli conversazioni, Harry non voleva partecipare agli sforzi ridicoli della sua famiglia di accasarlo. Harry finì per fermare una cameriera e prendere un bicchiere pieno di champagne, cominciando a bere prima ancora che la cameriera recuperasse l’altro bicchiere vuoto. Harry si guardò intorno circospetto, senza mai incrociare gli occhi del ragazzo di fronte a lui.  
“E’ un giardino incredibile, signora Styles.” Disse Louis. “Devo dire che adoro molto il gazebo.”  
“Ma grazie, tesoro.” Cinguettò sua madre. “Il gazebo è il posto preferito di Harry, legge spesso durante il giorno. In estate è particolarmente affascinante questo posto.”  
“E’ così?” mormorò Louis, e quando Harry alzò lo sguardo trovò quegli occhi blu guardarlo incuriositi. “Anche la lettura è una delle mie passioni.”  
La signora Styles diede una gomitata al braccio di Harry.  
“Certo che si.” Concordò Harry velocemente, si sentiva piuttosto brillo.  
“Personalmente, adoro sedermi sul dondolo in veranda, durante il crepuscolo. Il tramonto è stupendo da casa nostra.”  
“Oh, deve essere così, Louis.” ribattè la signora Styles, a voce alta e fin troppo benevola. “Derek, la tua proprietà è semplicemente meravigliosa.”  
Harry ascoltava la conversazione senza parteciparvi, sua madre iniziò a discutere della tenuta dei Tomlinson, mentre lui svuotava l’ennesimo bicchiere della serata. Ad un certo punto, i suoi occhi trovarono quelli di Charlotte, la sorella minore di Louis, anche il suo champagne era ormai terminato. La ragazza gli fece uno strano gesto con il labbro. Harry si sintonizzò sulla conversazione quando sentì la risata insopportabile di sua madre.  
“Devi unirti a noi per il brunch di domenica, alle undici va bene?” chiese la signora Styles con tono impaziente.  
“Sarebbe un vero piacere.” Rispose Louis.  
Harry aggrottò le sopracciglia quando realizzò tardivamente ciò che stava accadendo senza il suo consenso. “Mi piacerebbe unirvi a voi, domani.”  
“Eccezionale!” ridacchiò Mr. Tomlinson, battendo gioiosamente la mano sulla spalla del figlio. “Ora, dov’è tuo marito, Lilian?”  
“E’ troppo impegnato a gestire il tutto. Suppongo che se vuoi tenere le cose fatte bene, serve qualcuno che controlli sempre lo staff.”  
I Tomlinson risero in modo esuberante e qualche minuto dopo si salutarono. Harry guardo Charlotte fare una piccola riverenza, mentre gli altri ospiti si scambiavano baci e strette di meno. Strinse la mano ai signori Tomlinson e prima di rendersene conto Louis aveva afferrato saldamente le sue mani per stringergliele dolcemente.  
“E’ stato bello conoscerti, Harry.” disse sottovoce, i penetranti occhi blu che lo fissavano senza alcuna inibizione.  
Harry fece un rigido cenno di assenso mentre toglieva le mani, sentendo le dita di Louis indugiare più del previsto. Era stato un contatto appena percettibile, ma Harry l’aveva sentito. Seguendo la madre lungo il piccolo sentiero attraverso il giardino, Harry si domandò se fosse finalmente soddisfatta, sapendo di aver presentato la sua esca ad una famiglia che riteneva interessante.  
“Bello, non è vero?”  
“I Tomlinson? Certo.” Rispose Harry, facendo finta di non capire.  
“Intendo Louis, ovviamente. È molto bello, cosa ne pensi?”  
“Certo.” Rispose seccamente.  
Sua madre si fermò, aggrottando le sopracciglia e prendendogli il bicchiere ormai vuoto dalle mani. “Qual è il tuo problema, figliolo? Ti sei comportato come un alcolizzato. Louis è stato perfettamente gentile con te e tu hai ignorato i suoi tentativi di fare conversazione.”  
Harry si morse la lingua per non urlare, impedendosi di dire qualcosa di cui poi si sarebbe sicuramente pentito.  
“Ora, socializza un po’ e non bere più. Domani abbiamo ospiti.”  
La prima cosa che fece Harry quando vide la madre andarsene, fu recuperare una bottiglia di rum dalla cucina.  
  
  
  
**  
  
  
  
La mattina dopo, Harry si svegliò alle sei del mattino per colpa della sorella che si muoveva nella stanza accanto alla sua. Aveva trascorso il resto della serata evitando tutti i Tomlinson, in particolare il figlio, nascondendosi di soppiatto ogni volta che vedeva l’orlo del suo cappello. Ad un certo punto aveva visto gli occhi di Louis trovarlo dall’altra parte del giardino, nel panico si era andato a nascondere dietro un albero con la bottiglia di rum come unica compagnia.  
Non aveva mai apprezzato gli eventi appariscenti e stravaganti. Prima di trasferirsi dalla casa dei suoi genitori all’università, aveva imparato a resistere e a perseverare, credendo che un giorno sarebbe diventato sopportabile socializzare con queste persone - quelle persone che discutevano perennemente delle loro finanze e proprietà, senza mostrarsi mai interessati alla cultura o all’intrattenimento intellettuale. Due anni dopo, aveva capito che se non fosse accaduto un miracolo – o una tragedia – non si sarebbe mai trovato a suo agio tra questa gente.  
Sua sorella, che aveva diversi anni più di lui, era sempre stata adatta a quello stile di vita. Eppure, sembrava che anche lei avesse preso le distanze da quell’ambiente per riuscire a sopravvivere.  
“Cosa stai facendo?” gemette Harry mentre Gemma rivendicava il lato vuoto del letto. La stanza era ancora buia ma riuscì a scorgere una striscia di sole fare capolino dalle tende.  
“Mi sono svegliata male.” Mormorò Gemma, mettendosi sotto le coperte.  
“Sei incinta?” chiese Harry.  
Lei gli diede un calcio. “E’ colpa dell’alcol di ieri sera.”  
Harry premette la faccia nel cuscino, la voce soffocata. “E’ stato così brutto anche per te come lo è stato per me?”  
“Ne dubito.”  
Chiuse gli occhi, rilasciando un gemito mentre i ricordi riemergevano nella sua testa. Quando era arrivato qualche giorno prima, non pensava di riuscire a passare due mesi a Deansville senza impazzire, ora con l’aggiunta di quel peso sulle sue spalle, era sicuro che non sarebbe riuscito a resistere nemmeno un mese.  
“L’ho incontrato.” Sussurrò Gemma, spingendo il piede contro il polpaccio di Harry. “E’ stato molto affascinante.”  
Harry si girò, guardando la sorella indignato.  
“Sono consapevole che non lo vuoi ma non è un uomo viscido. È stato gentilissimo.”  
“E allora? Non mi importa. Mamma e papà vogliono soltanto spingermi a sposarlo.”  
Gemma ridacchiò e allungò una mano per accarezzargli i ricci. “Si, ma Louis potrebbe rendere tutto questo più sopportabile.”  
Harry la guardo intensamente. “Voglio tornare a Yorkinshare.”  
Lei lo fissò di nuovo, uno sguardo triste sul volto. “Lo so, fratellino.”  
Restarono in silenzio e, dopo un tentativo di tenere a bada i suoi pensieri angoscianti, Harry riuscì a riaddormentarsi.  
La seconda volta che si svegliò, quella mattina, il sole entrava prepotentemente dalla finestra e la stanza intorno a lui era più luminosa del necessario. La sveglia sul comodino rivelò che mancavano soltanto trenta minuti al brunch organizzato con il figlio dei Tomlinson, e riemerse profondamente in Harry la voglia di buttarsi dal balcone del terzo piano.  
Prendendo un ultimo sospiro profondo, si preparò per affrontare la giornata. Francamente, non aveva idea di come gestire i tentativi dei suoi genitori di renderlo interessante agli occhi di Louis, si domandò brevemente se Louis lo avrebbe guardato allo stesso modo oggi, se si sarebbe comportato ancora in modo così affascinante ed educato. Sperava ardentemente di no. Sperava che Louis si dimostrasse insopportabile persino agli occhi di Lilian e Richard Styles.  
Gemma aveva lasciato la stanza, si rese conto Harry mentre toccava il lato vuoto del letto. Presumibilmente si trovava già al piano inferiore con tutti gli altri – era tipico solo di Harry essere sempre in ritardo.  
Fece una lunga doccia rinfrescante, cercando invano di liberarsi dai postumi di una sbornia, provando allo stesso tempo a cercare dentro di lui la forza necessaria per affrontare quella domenica. Uscì la doccia e iniziò a vestirsi, scelse un paio di pantaloni casual e una camicia elegante. Optò per lasciare alcuni bottoni della camicia aperti a causa del clima caldo e provò a domare i riccioli nella parte superiore della testa. I suoi capelli castano scuro erano tagliati un po’ più corti sui lati e con l’aiuto del gel Dapper Dax riuscì a sistemarseli in modo da risultare presentabile.  
Era ormai le undici e venti quando si decise ad uscire dalla camera e scendere le scale, temendo quello che sarebbe successo di lì a poco. Attraverso le grandi finestre del piano inferiore, riuscì ad individuare un tavolo apparecchiato sul patio, sotto un grosso ombrellone per ripararlo dal sole. Come previsto, erano tutti riuniti all’esterno, Harry era sempre l’ultimo a presentarsi.  
Prendendo un respiro profondo e raddrizzando le spalle (oltre ad implorare che avvenisse un miracolo e che sparissero tutti i Tomlinson dalla circolazione), uscì nel patio. Tutto quello che fece fu gettare uno sguardo casuale alla sua sinistra, per trovare suo padre e Louis che chiacchieravano amichevolmente sotto il sole del mattino.  
Era davvero troppo da sopportare.  
Louis indossava un paio di pantaloni grigi aderenti e una camicia bianca non del tutto abbottonata. Un paio di bretelle erano adagiate sul suo petto e aveva un bellissimo cappello in testa, a coprire i capelli color caramello. Oggi, i suoi acuti occhi blu, erano coperti da un paio di occhiali da sole, e mentre sedeva su una delle sedie accanto a suo padre, lasciando la caviglia appoggiata elegantemente sul ginocchio opposto, Harry sentì un altro brivido corrergli lungo la schiena. Louis era innegabilmente bello, tuttavia lui non desiderava altro che scomparire.  
Si voltò e si diresse all’estremità opposta del patio, dove Gemma e Gerard erano impegnati a conversare, tenendosi per mano.  
“Buongiorno.” Salutò Harry, interrompendoli senza alcun rimorso.  
“Buongiorno ‘Arry.” Disse Gerard con benevolenza, Harry lo ignorò e si allungò per posare un bacio sulla guancia della sorella.  
“Ciao, dormito bene?”  
“Tutto bene, grazie.” Mormorò in risposta, mantenendo lo sguardo puntato su Gemma senza voltarsi verso il patio. Tuttavia, i suoi occhi catturarono il profilo di Louis accanto a suo padre e non poté fare a meno di notare la carnagione abbronzata del ragazzo in contrasto con la camicia bianca che indossava.  
“Il nostro ospite è laggiù.” Sottolineò Gemma, urtandogli una spalla.  
Harry sospirò. “E perché pensi che io sia qui?”  
Lei alzò gli occhi al cielo. “Piccolo ingrato, vai a salutarlo. I nostri genitori saranno contenti e non ti turberanno durante il brunch.”  
Harry non avrebbe mai iniziato una conversazione con quell’uomo. Non voleva assolutamente darla vinta ai suoi genitori.  
“Harry!” ansimò la signora Styles. “Eccoti, ti ho cercato dappertutto.”  
Sospirando di nuovo, Harry sorrise tristemente e si voltò verso la madre, che indossava un vestito giallo abbinato al cappello, gli occhi che lo stavano rimproverando silenziosamente per il ritardo. Di sottecchi, Harry vide Louis alzarsi rapidamente dalla sedia, tirandosi le bretelle. Quando il maggiore cominciò ad avvicinarsi, si tolse gli occhiali da sole e li infilò nella tasca della camicia.  
“Harry.” disse calorosamente Louis mentre raggiungeva il punto in cui si era bloccato, costringendolo a voltarsi per affrontarlo. “Le mie più sincere scuse. Non ho notato che ti eri unito a noi.”  
Allungò la mano ed Harry costrinse il suo braccio a muoversi, evitando gli occhi blu dell’altro a tutti i costi. Gli strinse la mano con cura, le dita di Louis erano morbide e forti contro le sue.  
“Ehi ciao.” Rispose Harry alla fine, facendo un passo indietro e lasciando il maggiore leggermente incuriosito dalla situazione. Tuttavia, Louis si riprese rapidamente e inclinò la testa di lato. “Vorrei ringraziarti per avermi invitato ad unirmi al vostro brunch.”  
Harry di certo non aveva invitato Louis al brunch. Distolse lo sguardo con nonchalance. “Benvenuto.”  
Sentendo lo sguardo di Louis addosso, Harry si mordicchiò l’interno della guancia, cercando di placare quel senso di disagio che sentiva nello stomaco. Sarebbe stato più facile se gli occhi dell’altro ragazzo non fossero stati così blu, e se non lo guardasse con tale intensità e ammirazione.  
“Bene.” disse Mr. Styles di buon umore. “Ora che ci siamo tutti, andiamo a tavola?”  
“Si…” concordò Harry all’istante, allontanandosi da Louis rapidamente. L’uomo non era molto più alto di lui, ma aveva sei anni di più, e il modo in cui si comportava era molto più sicuro e autorevole. Inoltre, il modo in cui i suoi occhi continuavano a posarsi su quelli di Harry era leggermente snervante.  
Il signor Styles si sedette a capotavola, la moglie alla sua destra. Harry riuscì a sedersi accanto alla sorella, con Gerard al fianco. Louis, situato in diagonale rispetto ad Harry, sembrava completamente a suo agio accanto alla signora Styles. Harry sperava vivamente che quel brunch non durasse troppo a lungo.  
Petunia, la cameriera, cominciò a servire alcune bevande fresche ed Harry ignorò il cipiglio severo di sua madre quando decise di ordinare una tazza di caffè. Louis, invece, stava bevendo il tè con una spruzzata di latte all’interno. Harry non riusciva a sopportare quel ragazzo e la sua evidente genuinità. Non si meravigliava che sua madre fosse innamorata di lui, dopotutto beveva il tè con il latte.  
“Quindi…” disse il signor Styles mentre iniziavano a mangiare. “Louis, vivi nel campus di Bradshaw?”  
“No, signore.”rispose educatamente Louis. “Vivo a casa mia, in una zona più tranquilla, ci vuole poco per arrivarci con l’auto. Ha mai sentito parlare di Bellmore?”  
Naturalmente avevano sentito parlare di Bellmore. Chi non l’aveva sentito nominare? Era il sogno di ogni famiglia risiedere in quel posto magnifico. Harry, però, si chiese se Louis non si sentisse solo a vivere in una di quelle grosse ville in totale solitudine. Non aveva mai capito perché le persone preferissero vivere in un quartiere esclusivo e lussuoso, perché Louis aveva deciso di vivere in un posto pieno di snob e gente anziana? Era un ragazzo giovane, aveva solo ventisei anni. Inoltre quel quartiere era più vicino a Yorkinshare che a Bradshaw.  
“Naturalmente.” Annuì Mr. Styles. “E’ un quartiere molto bello, e si fanno dei buoni investimenti immobiliari.”  
“E’ molto caratteristico.” Concordò Louis. “Adoro il verde che circonda la proprietà. Gli alberi e i cespugli sono bellissimi in primavera. Non avrei mai pensato di potermi innamorare di un giardino.”  
Caratteristico era l’ultima parola che Harry avrebbe usato per descrivere quel quartiere lussuoso. Era ridondante e molto molto costoso.  
“Sembra meraviglioso!” disse Gemma con tono amabile, Harry resistette all’impulso di calciarle la gamba sotto al tavolo.  
“Ci sei mai stato, Harry?” chiese Louis, attirando la sua attenzione.  
Harry si costrinse a muovere le labbra per rispondere e nascose il naso nella tazza di caffè caldo. “Una volta o due…”  
“E cosa hai pensato di quel posto?”  
Si schiarì la gola, scrollando le spalle e tracciando con gli occhi la decorazione sulla porcellana. “Molto costoso.”  
Richard e Lilian sorrisero e Gerard iniziò a ridacchiare mentre beveva un sorso di tè. Gemma sembrò alzare gli occhi al cielo di fronte alle maniere arroganti del marito, ma Harry non riuscì a sentire alcun tipo di risposta da parte di Louis Tomlinson. Lanciando un’occhiata furtiva intorno a sé, Harry trovò il maggiore che lo osservava attentamente, gli occhi furbi e calcolatori.  
“Ovviamente è molto costoso, Harry.” disse sua madre, scuotendo la testa con un sorriso affettuoso. “Se si desidera vivere comodamente bisogna scegliere un posto costoso, è così che va la vita. Volete altro tè?”  
“Si, per favore.” Rispose Louis.  
Il brunch fu caratterizzato da una conversazione leggera che riguardò esclusivamente Louis, i suoi hobby e la sua istruzione. L’interrogatorio fu piuttosto ridicolo, sebbene ad Harry piacesse guardare il potenziale pretendente scelto dai suoi genitori visibilmente in difficoltà di fronte alle domande che gli venivano poste senza tregua. Harry era pronto per guardare l’uomo rompersi in mille pezzi, trovare il suo punto debole, e sentirlo fornire una risposta tutt’altro che buona. Louis non poteva essere invincibile, giusto? Ogni persona possiede dei difetti e i genitori di Harry li avrebbero scoperti e avrebbero cambiato idea su quell’uomo.  
Sfortunatamente, quel momento non arrivò mai. Louis parlò con gentilezza e totale libertà, senza inciampare di fronte alle numerose domande da parte della famiglia Styles. Louis non balbettava imbarazzato, non utilizzata frasi pompose per ammaliare, ogni tanto i suoi occhi blu si posavano su Harry, come se parlasse direttamente a lui, guardando ogni singola reazione sulla sua faccia. Era estremamente impegnativo, e sebbene Harry avrebbe dovuto essere in grado di inquadrare quell’uomo, non l’aveva ancora fatto. Lo irritava in modo inquietante.  
“Sei impegnato in politica?” chiese Gerard alla fine, inarcando un sopracciglio in modo critico. Per la prima volta, gli occhi di Harry guizzarono su Louis, che emise un respiro a malapena decifrabile e nervoso, e un leggero rossore cominciò a invadergli il collo. Harry si morse un labbro divertito vedendo finalmente il maggiore cominciare a sudare sotto quell’interrogatorio serrato. Compiaciuto, Harry iniziò ad apprezzare proprio in quel momento il marito francese della sorella.  
“Solo ogni tanto, occasionalmente…” ammise Louis, ed Harry non riuscì a nascondere un ghigno. Prima che qualcuno potesse lasciarsi sfuggire una risatina condiscendente, Louis si avvicinò al tavolo e i suoi occhi si posano su quelli di Gerard.  
“Sa, signore, anche se la maggior parte dei miei interessi non si basa sul seguire la politica giorno per giorno, sono sempre stato estremamente interessato all’educazione civica e alla storia. Naturalmente, la politica è una parte enorme di tutto ciò. Le opere della nostra società e il modo in cui si sviluppa e si ricrea continuamente basandosi sul passato sono estremamente affascinanti. Si può vedere in numerose varianti della storia, non solo nella guerra e nella politica, ma anche nell’arte, nella moda, la letteratura e la musica. È tutto collegato e più imparo, più mi stupisco di tutto questo. Vivo costantemente all’interno di un mondo pieno di conoscenza e meraviglia che si manifesta in diverse forme, alcune non convenzionali.”  
Louis inspirò profondamente.  
“Signor van der Hollande, vorrei avere più tempo da investire nella politica, ma per il momento mi sto concentrando sui miei studi di medicina. È sempre stato il mio sogno diventare un pediatra, fin da quando ero adolescente, quando uno dei miei fratelli più giovani, come sanno il signore e la signora Styles, è morto per un’influenza. Da allora il mio unico obiettivo è stato quello di conseguire una laurea, aiutare quanti più bambini e famiglie possibili nel nostro paese. Se potessi aiutare anche un solo bambino a guarire, mi considererei pienamente soddisfatto.”  
Louis terminò il discorso con un umile sorriso, appoggiandosi allo schienale della sedia mentre il resto del tavolo rimaneva in silenzio, anche Harry fissava il maggiore senza batter ciglio.  
“Ed è del tutto comprensibile il motivo per cui hai scelto di porre i tuoi interessi altrove.” Concluse il signor Styles, facendo un cenno con la testa verso Louis. Sua moglie e sua figlia furono immediatamente d’accordo, entrambe sorrisero con apprezzamento verso il ragazzo.  
E dannazione, Harry era rimasto totalmente impressionato dal discorso di Louis. Lo detestava.  
“Sono d’accordo con il signor Styles.” Annuì Gerard e tornò a bere il suo tè, scrollando le spalle.  
Harry ritrattò immediatamente il suo precedente pensiero sul francese. Era un bastardo inaffidabile.  
“Allora, ti piacciono l’arte e la letteratura?” chiese Gemma allegramente, dando un calcio verso Harry da sotto il tavolo, sapendo che erano argomenti verso i quali lui nutriva un profondo interesse.  
“Si, lo sono.” Confermò Louis, apparentemente felice di aver cambiato argomento. “La musica, in particolare.”  
La mano di Gemma si strinse sul suo polso in cima al tavolo, il braccialetto di perle era freddo contro la sua pelle. “Anche ad Harry piace. Possiede tantissimi vinili, Lew Brown, Jimmy Dorsey, Benjamin Sparks.”  
Gli occhi di Louis si posarono di nuovo su Harry, e questa volta c’era un sorriso dolce sulle sue labbra, come se fosse sinceramente incantato. “Veramente? Sono un grande fan di Walter Donaldson.”  
“Si.” Annuì Harry, i denti che affondavano nel labbro inferiore. “Lui è un grande.”  
Quando alzò lo sguardo trovò il maggiore che lo fissava dolcemente, gli angoli della bocca inclinati verso l’alto. Quando incontrò direttamente i suoi occhi, le sue labbra formarono un sorriso pieno e la pelle intorno agli occhi si increspò delicatamente. Improvvisamente consapevole del silenzio intorno al tavolo, Harry abbassò lo sguardo, certo che sua madre e suo padre avessero osservato ogni loro piccolo scambio con occhi di falco, e presumibilmente stavano ridacchiando come matti per la riuscita del loro piano.  
Espirando profondamente, Harry sentì la rabbia accumularsi nello stomaco. Lo faceva infuriare il modo in cui Louis doveva comportarsi per compiacere i suoi genitori, doveva essere attraente e spiritoso in modo da infatuarli completamente. Harry aveva bisogno che quel brunch finisse, essere sotto il costante controllo degli occhi incuriositi del maggiore era troppo faticoso. Il fatto che tutta la sua famiglia li osservasse attentamente era completamente devastante.  
“Scusatemi.” Sbuffò Harry alzandosi dalla sedia. La sua famiglia alzò lo sguardo, sorpresa, e naturalmente Louis dovette alzarsi lentamente dal suo posto, prima che Harry potesse spostare la sedia e incamminarsi dentro casa.  
Dietro di lui, sentì sua madre inventare una rapida scusa, il rumore dei tacchi sul pavimento lo seguì per tutto il percorso verso il soggiorno, fino ad arrivare nella grande cucina. C’erano un paio di cameriere in servizio, ma Harry le ignorò e prese un bicchiere dalla credenza riempiendolo d’acqua fredda. Prima di averlo svuotato, la signora Styles entrò in cucina, i capelli castani erano ancora raccolti sotto il cappello e il rossetto sulle labbra era privo di sbavature, nonostante avesse appena consumato la colazione. La donna si fermò a pochi passi da lui, incrociando le braccia.  
“Cosa pensi di fare, giovanotto?” domandò la donna severamente, gli occhi mostrarono una profonda indignazione.  
Harry sospirò, esausto all’idea che avrebbe semplicemente dovuto seguire e accettare queste buffonate.  
“Mamma…” disse sottovoce, la voce traballante. “Non sono uno sciocco, riconosco cosa state facendo tu e papà.” Aspettò una risposta, ma sua madre non fece altro che inarcare un sopracciglio. “Non voglio essere corteggiato da quell’uomo!”  
La faccia della signora Styles si indurì e fece un passo verso di lui. “Louis Tomlinson è un brav’uomo, di buona famiglia.” Disse a bassa voce. “E’ tuo dovere verso questa famiglia impegnarti con un brav’uomo. Hai seguito per troppo tempo le tue idee Harry, è tempo che tu ti renda conto che non è appropriato per uno come te scegliere un uomo qualunque.”  
Harry la fissò implorante. “Non sono pronto per sposarmi, mamma. Perché non posso aspettare?”  
“Perché dovresti? Hai vent’anni. I Tomlinson sono interessati e Louis è accettabile.”  
“Perché te lo sto chiedendo io!” esclamò Harry, poteva sentire la rabbia ribollire sotto la pelle. “Dovresti tenere in considerazione anche i miei sentimenti.”  
Lo sguardo della signora Styles si indurì ulteriormente. “In considerazione i tuoi sentimenti? Da quando sei nato sei stato la nostra priorità! Sei cresciuto nel migliore dei modi, con tutto ciò che avresti potuto desiderare. Hai sempre avuto enormi privilegi, specialmente quella tua prestigiosa università, un appartamento tuo nel campus. Tutto grazie al potere di tuo padre. Da quando sei arrivato ti stai comportando in modo oltraggioso. Non pensi che sia il momento opportuno per ringraziare i tuoi genitori per tutto quello che hanno fatto per te negli ultimi vent’anni?”  
“Non è giusto!” ringhiò Harry.  
Sua madre avanzò di proposito verso di lui, finché a separarli non ci furono solo pochi centimetri. Lo fissò intensamente, raggiungeva a malapena il suo mento, ma c’era qualcosa di così autorevole nel suo comportamento che Harry si spaventò.  
“Ricorda perché sei venuto a Deansville, figliolo.”  
E se quella non era una minaccia, non sapeva che altro potesse essere.  
  
  
  
  
**  
  
  
I giorni successivi al brunch, Harry trascorse la maggior parte del tempo lontano dai suoi genitori. Andava a fare passeggiate al mattino e si teneva occupato nel pomeriggio leggendo libri e scrivendo sotto il gazebo. Occasionalmente andavano a trovarlo sua sorella e il marito, quando andavano a fare una nuotata in mare, ma per lo più preferiva restare da solo.  
Ogni volta che entrava in contatto con i suoi genitori sentiva la rabbia ribollire dentro di lui, oltre ad una sensazione di sconfitta e miseria. Non poteva fare niente per la situazione in cui si trovava. Non poteva impedire ai suoi genitori di uscire con i Tomlinson e non poteva impedire loro di invitare quel ragazzo a casa per proseguire il corteggiamento. Harry non poteva andarsene in nessun modo, era costretto a rimanere per paura che i genitori smettessero di pagargli la retta per Yorkinshare. Non era giusto, ma avevano costruito un piano infallibile.  
Per la maggior parte del tempo Harry rimaneva solo, ma nonostante provasse ad inventare scuse e giustificazioni, la cena alle sette in punto ogni sera era inevitabile.  
Tre giorni dopo il brunch stavano cenando tutti insieme nel patio, Harry stava spezzando con la forchetta l’anatra nel piatto, senza mangiarne nemmeno un boccone. Sebbene non intendesse comportarsi in modo educato nei confronti dei suoi genitori, loro non sembravano infastiditi dal suo aspetto cupo. Chiacchierarono euforici per tutta la cena e mai una volta si rivolsero a lui. Non aveva sentito nulla riguardo i Tomlinson da domenica scorsa, e sperava – sebbene fosse consapevole che non era possibile – che i suoi genitori avessero cambiato idea. Proprio mentre credeva di essere riuscito a sopravvivere ad un’altra cena senza sentir menzionare Louis, pronto a ritirarsi nella sua stanza, la signora Styles si schiarì la gola.  
“Harry, caro.” Disse e lui affondò di nuovo nella sedia, il cuore prese a battere furiosamente. “Dato che non ti abbiamo visto per il tè pomeridiano, domani andremo a visitare insieme le banchine di Wellbridge. Per favore, vestiti bene.”  
Brillante, uno stratagemma pensato accuratamente per portarlo con loro e fargli incontrare i Tomlinson. Non aveva nemmeno la possibilità di rifiutare l’invito, poiché era obbligato ad unirsi alla sua famiglia durante qualsiasi attività durante quei due mesi a Deansville.  
Harry annuì con riluttanza, gli occhi lucidi mentre guardava la bocca della madre formare un sorriso malizioso. La detestava, e l’intera situazione lo stava facendo impazzire. La signora Styles, dopo tutti quegli anni, era riuscita finalmente a presentare il figlio ad un uomo più grande e idoneo al suo lignaggio, certamente aveva già iniziato a pianificare il loro futuro matrimonio. Derek e Johannah sembravano essere sulla stessa lunghezza d’onda. Ciò che lo infastidiva era il fatto che Louis non sembrava preoccuparsene, al contrario aveva mostrato interesse nei suoi confronti. Harry non era affatto sicuro di come sarebbe riuscito ad affrontare l’intera situazione.  
Lasciò il tavolo, gettando il tovagliolo con più vigore del necessario. Guardò suo padre con un cipiglio rabbioso e scomparve all’interno della casa. Non voleva tutto quello, si rifiutava di terminare l’estate con un grosso diamante sulla mano sinistra. Louis Tomlinson non l’avrebbe avuta vinta.  
  
  
  
  
**  
  
  
  
Giovedì a mezzogiorno, Harry accompagnò la sua famiglia a Wellbridge, un’area a pochi chilometri ad est della loro abitazione. Gemma indossava un abito rosa leggero, con un cappello a cloche e rossetto sulle labbra. Harry e Gerard si erano vestiti in modo simile con pantaloncini al ginocchio, camicie chiare e cappelli adatti al clima estivo. L’estate si faceva più calda ogni giorno che passava e quando uscì dall’auto Harry si sentì avvolgere da un calore insopportabile.  
Wellbridge era un luogo elegante vicino al mare, probabilmente si chiamava così per il grosso molo che troneggiava sulla spiaggia. Sul lungomare erano stati allestiti bar, ristoranti e negozi, e alla fine del molo c’erano persone che facevano il bagno nel mare. Era una zona vivace, uno dei pochi posti che Harry amava di Deansville.  
“Andiamo.” Suggerì la signora Styles una volta parcheggiata la macchina. Il marito le prese la mano e si avviarono sul lungomare. Gerard affiancò la sorella e le prese il braccio, le loro dita si intrecciarono all’istante, Harry alzò gli occhi al cielo seccato da tutto quell’affetto. Era disgustoso, onestamente.  
Si imbatterono in diverse coppie e famiglie mentre passeggiavano, passando di fronte a gelaterie e bar che non avevano ancora aperto. Harry avrebbe ucciso per avere qualcosa di alcolico in modo da alleviare il nervosismo, ma sembrava che la fortuna non fosse dalla sua parte, nell’ultimo periodo.  
Il momento dell’incontro arrivò prima del previsto, quando raggiunsero la gelateria preferita del signor Styles; un luogo chiamato Hoot, dove vendevano bibite fresche e colorate, liquori di ogni genere e gelato italiano. Durante gli ultimi tre anni, il bar non sembrava essere cambiato in modo evidente. Harry ricordava la sua adolescenza seduto al bancone di quel bar, mentre tentava instancabilmente di convincere il barista ad aggiungere un po’ di liquore al suo frullato di frutta. Si chiese se Carl lavorasse ancora lì.  
All’ingresso di Hoot c’era la famiglia Tomlinson. Erano molto più numerosi quel giorno, tre ragazze si erano unite alla famiglia, tutte più giovani di Charlotte. Le ragazzine erano brune, vestite con abiti e cappellini colorati, ed erano adorabili. Proprio come la sera del ricevimento, Charlotte era al fianco di suo fratello, questa volta aveva un leggero accenno di divertimento sul viso mentre Louis si sporgeva verso di lei per sussurrarle qualcosa nell’orecchio.  
Quel giorno, Louis aveva deciso di indossare dei pantaloncini per adattarsi al clima caldo, tuttavia c’erano sempre delle bretelle attaccate all’orlo dei pantaloni e i suoi capelli color caramello erano liberi. La brezza del mare gli spingeva il ciuffo sopra gli occhiali da sole che aveva utilizzato anche la domenica precedente, ogni tanto Louis se lo spostava delicatamente con una mano. La sua pelle sembrava abbronzata, ed era attraente in modo esasperante, come qualsiasi altro giorno.  
“Derek.” Sogghignò euforico Mr. Styles, attirando l’attenzione dei Tomlinson.  
Derek ridacchiò allegramente porgendo una mano all’amico e salutandolo calorosamente.  
“Oh, Lilian.” Sussurrò Johannah, baciandole una guancia. “Sei una bellezza. E Gemma, non sei da meno. Venite a conoscere le mie figlie.”  
Si scambiarono i saluti di rito, Gerard apparentemente conosceva già i signori Tomlinson, mentre Gemma fece un inchino grazioso davanti all’intera famiglia. Harry annuì in direzione di Charlotte, che gli restituì un lieve sorriso; Harry scoprì che gli piaceva molto quella ragazza. Nessuno dei due sembrava particolarmente interessato alle buffonate delle loro famiglie.  
“Ciao.” Disse Louis, Harry finalmente lasciò che i suoi occhi si posassero sul maggiore. Si era tolto gli occhiali e stava valutando Harry con sguardo attento, sorridendo malizioso. Gli occhi di Louis vagarono sul suo corpo lentamente, Harry sentì un brivido lungo la schiena e si costrinse a concentrarsi nel riuscire a mantenere la respirazione uniforme. Louis allungò infine una mano, incontrando i suoi occhi. “Che bello rivederti, Harry.”  
“Anche per me.” rispose, per poi spostare le mani dietro la schiena, guardandosi le scarpe. Sentì la mano di sua sorella sul braccio per confortarlo.  
“Come stai, oggi?” chiese Louis.  
“Tutto bene.” lo rassicurò Harry.  
Louis annuì e si schiarì goffamente la gola, quando capì che il riccio non aveva nessuna intenzione di restituire i convenevoli e porre la stessa domanda.  
“Louis ha aiutato suo padre a pianificare la ristrutturazione della nostra dependance.” Disse Johannah, gli occhi fissi su Harry prima di spostarsi verso la signora Styles. “Ha un gusto impeccabile.”  
Ovviamente. Quell’uomo era la definizione di perfezione, almeno secondo qualsiasi potenziale suocera.  
“Ti stai vantando troppo, mamma.” Disse Louis, scuotendo la testa e sorprendentemente c’era una tona di disapprovazione sul viso dell’altro ragazzo. Harry non l’aveva mai visto in quel modo, e per un attimo si ritrovò a sorridere.  
“Ho semplicemente offerto le mie opinioni a riguardo.” Concluse Louis.  
Johannah alzò gli occhi al cielo. “Sei troppo modesto, Louis.”  
La signora Styles condivise con la donna uno sguardo affettuoso, entrambe si comportavano come se la frase di Louis fosse la cosa più sciocca che avessero mai sentito.  
Derek strinse la mano a tutti, facendo scorrere lo sguardo sul gruppo prima di stabilirsi sul padre di Harry. “Richard, che ne dici se mangiamo qualcosa?”  
“Ottima idea, Derek. Saremo lieti di unirci a voi.”  
“In realtà…” li interruppe Louis, attirando l’attenzione di tutti i presenti e puntando gli occhioni blu su quelli di Harry. “Avevo intenzione di chiedere ad Harry se aveva voglia di accompagnarmi a fare una breve passeggiata sulla spiaggia.” Le sopracciglia di Louis si inarcarono dolcemente e sorrise. “Prometto che non ti ruberò a lungo.”  
Harry sentì tutti gli occhi cadere su di lui e all’improvviso avvertì un calore spiacevole invaderlo completamente. Suo padre stava aspettando con impazienza una risposta.  
“Certo.” Mormorò, incapace di sopportare quel silenzio che gli stava causando un rossore fin troppo evidente sulle guance.  
Gli occhi di Louis si illuminarono. “Eccellente. Non aspettateci per mangiare, vi raggiungeremo presto.”  
“Idea geniale, Louis.” annuì la signora Styles.  
Louis fece un gesto con la mano per spronarlo a seguirlo. “Andiamo, Harry?”  
Harry si rifiutò di guardare i suoi genitori, sicuro che i loro volti fossero più che compiaciuti, invece lanciò alla sorella uno sguardo indifeso prima di seguire Louis, allontanandosi dal gruppo. Il suo cuore cominciò a battere in modo forsennato nel petto mentre raggiungeva l’altro ragazzo, era consapevole che non sarebbe potuto scappare da nessuna parte, era costretto a scambiare qualche convenevole con quell’uomo.  
“Devi perdonare la mia sfacciataggine.” Disse Louis alla sua destra. “Morivo dalla voglia di stare un momento da solo con te. Può essere un ambiente piuttosto stressante, con le nostre famiglie e tutto il resto.”  
Harry non poteva che dargli ragione, e finse con entusiasmo di ascoltare la confessione di Louis. Raggiunsero i gradini di legno che scendevano verso la spiaggia, Louis iniziò a slacciarsi le scarpe e fece segno ad Harry di seguire il suo esempio. Harry obbedì silenziosamente, togliendosi le scarpe e fissando Louis alzarsi da terra, il ciuffo che gli copriva la fronte.  
Il maggiore allungò una mano verso di lui, come se volesse aiutarlo a restare in equilibrio. Harry provò un forte senso di disprezzo per quell’uomo e lo fissò con sguardo ostile.  
“Le tue scarpe.” Chiarì Louis, aggrottando le sopracciglia.  
“Oh.” Sussurrò Harry, sentendo un immediato senso di sollievo. “Le tengo io, non preoccuparti.”  
Louis lo guardò per un momento prima di scrollare le spalle e cominciò a dirigersi verso l’acqua, restando il silenzio fino a quando non raggiunsero il litorale, dove la sabbia era bagnata a causa delle onde.  
“Questo è uno dei miei posti preferiti a Deansville.” Disse Louis mentre passeggiavano in riva, le scarpe strette tra le mani. Il vento giocava ininterrottamente con i capelli del maggiore, il quale sembrava totalmente indifferente al fatto che potesse spettinarsi, anzi prese gli occhiali da sole e se li infilò. “La sabbia è liscia e bianca, non ci sono rocce. A volte sembra la spiaggia di un qualche romanzo, soprattutto di mattina. A volte cammino da un estremità all’altra.”  
Louis aspettò pazientemente una risposta, ma quando Harry non rispose nemmeno dopo un minuto intero, rallentò il passo e posò delicatamente le dita sul braccio del riccio, solo una volta, prima di spostarle nuovamente dietro la schiena. Scioccato da quel breve contatto fisico, Harry spalancò gli occhi.  
“Harry, io…” disse Louis. “Sono consapevole di voler accelerare le cose. So che non ti aspettavi di essere qui in questo momento, ma… mi piacerebbe che mi parlassi un po’ di te. Al brunch abbiamo parlato soltanto di me. Un vero peccato, avrei voluto conoscere qualcosa di te.”  
Lo stava adulando, che bravo ragazzo.  
“Quindi?” insistette Louis, sorridendo.  
Trattenendo un grugnito, e ancora un po’ turbato, Harry scrollò le spalle. “Non so cosa desideri sapere.”  
“Nulla di che. Leggi?”  
“Si…”  
Harry notò il maggiore sollevare un sopracciglio, in attesa. “Qualcosa in particolare…?”  
Harry sospirò profondamente, arricciando le dita dei piedi nella sabbia bagnata. “Romanzi.”  
“Di che tipo?”  
Harry represse un insulto, ma solo perché Louis sembrava sinceramente interessato nel porgli quelle domande, come se desiderasse davvero saperlo. Harry abbassò gli occhi, ma sentì la presenza dell’uomo al suo fianco mentre continuavano a camminare.  
“Diversi tipi, romantici, fantasy…”  
“I migliori, quindi. Hai mai letto gli horror?”  
Harry lo guardò accigliato. “No.”  
Louis emise una piccola risata di fronte alla sua reazione. “A volte sono piuttosto cruenti, lo ammetto, ma c’è qualcosa di affascinante in quei romanzi. Proprio come la fantascienza, sono intriganti.”  
Harry si fermò per un attimo e lo guardò con aria dubbiosa, valutando l’uomo al suo fianco per la prima volta da quando erano rimasti da soli.  
Louis rise. “Non sono un tipo violento, te lo prometto, caro.”  
Caro. Harry distolse rapidamente lo sguardo, sentendo qualcosa stringersi nel petto.  
“E la musica? Tua sorella ha detto che sei un appassionato.” Domandò Louis dopo alcuni minuti di silenzio.  
“Qualcosa del genere.”  
“Chi è il tuo preferito?”  
Harry sospirò di nuovo, Louis non avrebbe smesso presto di porgli domande per soddisfare la sua curiosità. “Non lo so…”  
“Presumo che sia una scelta difficile.” Mormorò Louis. “Ci sono molte persone di talento in questo momento, così tanta musica che è difficile concentrarsi su un solo artista. Il jazz mi è sempre piaciuto, se devo essere sincero. La band alla festa dei tuoi genitori aveva un talento strepitoso.”  
“Si chiamano The Jackson Boys.” Disse Harry, parlando senza pensarci. Si morse un labbro, rimproverandosi silenziosamente per il troppo entusiasmo mostrato. Non poteva parlare con Louis, non doveva in alcun modo legarsi con quell’uomo. Louis non doveva provare nessun tipo di attrazione nei suoi confronti.  
Il maggiore sorrise di nuovo. “Farò sicuramente del mio meglio per procurarmi un loro vinile.”  
Harry si costrinse a guardare di nuovo la spiaggia e rimase in silenzio mentre camminavano, la sabbia che gli scivolava tra le dita dei piedi.  
“Hai ascoltato Jack Hylton? Ne sembri il tipo.”  
“Si, certo.”  
“Hai sentito la sua ultima traccia? Mi piace un sacco.” Disse Louis.  
Harry l’aveva ascoltata svariata volte. “E’ fantastica…” borbottò, fermandosi. I suoi occhi avevano visto qualcosa di interessante all’orizzonte, in mezzo al mare – forse una barca, non riusciva a dirlo con certezza. Le varie sfumature di blu si fusero insieme, l’acqua appariva più scura man mano che allontanava lo sguardo, si abbinava perfettamente agli occhi di Louis. Quasi.  
“Perdonami, Harry…” mormorò Louis al suo fianco con voce calma per non interrompere quel momento di riflessione. “Non mi ritengo una persona piuttosto supponente, ma non hai detto molto. Non posso fare a meno di chiedermi se sei semplicemente una persona tranquilla in generale, o se ha qualcosa a che fare con la mia presenza.”  
Bene, Harry aveva diverse opinioni a riguardo. E molte domande. Un paio riguardavano l’apparente insaziabile curiosità di Louis nei suoi confronti. Altre invece riguardavano sua madre, che lo aveva fatto sentire come se fosse prigioniero in casa sua. Harry aveva vissuto vent’anni portando avanti i suoi ideali irragionevoli agli occhi di tutti, e adesso glieli stavano facendo scontare tutti quanti.  
“Guarda…” disse, voltandosi e fissando Louis. “Non mi aspettavo nemmeno di essere qui, ok? Non avevo in programma di venire a Deansville quest’estate, quindi…”  
Louis annuì. “Forse, allora, possiamo cercare di trarre il meglio da questi incontri e svagarci un po’?”  
Louis non aveva afferrato quello che stava cercando di spiegargli. O forse l’aveva fatto ma aveva preferito semplicemente non pensarci.  
“Torniamo indietro.”  
“Come vuoi.”  
Camminarono fino al molo in silenzio, Harry tenendo una leggera distanza e scegliendo di guardare l’acqua lambire i suoi piedi piuttosto che l’altro ragazzo. Al ritorno, passarono accanto ad alcune persone che nuotavano in mare oppure che si abbronzavano distesi su asciugamani. Un gruppo di ragazzi stava giocando con un pallone da calcio, tutti a proprio agio sotto il sole cocente. Harry sentiva caldo nonostante l’acqua fresca lo bagnasse fino ai polpacci; sentiva un immensa inquietudine nascere dentro di lui. Gran parte derivava dal fatto che sua madre aveva ottenuto ciò che desiderava, lo considerava uno sciocco che sarebbe caduto tra le grinfie della famiglia Tomlinson, dopo averla conosciuta. Solo che lui era a conoscenza dell’intero piano fin dall’inizio e non poteva fare nulla per rimediare. Inoltre, si sentiva ingannato perché Louis non era uno stupido totale.  
“Conosci Niall Horan?” chiese Louis.  
Harry si fermò, sentendo l’acqua arrivargli fino alle ginocchia. Spostò il cappello sulla testa che si era mosso a causa del vento. “Si, perché me lo chiedi?”  
Louis si strinse nelle spalle. “E’ amico di un amico. Sapevo che studiava legge a Yorkinshare, quindi ho pensato che potevi conoscerlo. Siete amici?”  
Avevano avuto alcuni corsi in comune lo scorso anno. “Si.”  
“Lo conosci da molto tempo?”  
“Fai troppo domande…” disse Harry con disapprovazione.  
“E’ così che si scoprono le cose.” Replicò Louis, per niente turbato.  
Harry, leggermente indignato, rispose. “E’ da maleducati.”  
“Come mai?”  
Harry alzò gli occhi al cielo, esasperato dall’intera situazione.  
“Wow…” sussurrò Louis all’improvviso.  
“Che cosa?” chiese Harry, senza preoccuparsi di velare il suo fastidio. Gli occhiali da sole nascondevano ancora gli occhi blu di Louis e non riusciva a capire cosa stesse fissando l’altro ragazzo.  
Louis schiuse leggermente la bocca. “I tuoi occhi sono così verdi. Deve essere l’oceano… sono fantastici.”  
Harry si bloccò sul posto, sorpreso. Louis gli aveva già fatto dei complimenti, anche se in maniera più sottile, ma in qualche modo quella volta Harry venne colto alla sprovvista. I suoi occhi erano sempre stati verdi, un colore che aveva ereditato dal padre, e non gli piaceva che Louis lo guardasse come se non avesse mai visto niente del genere prima di conoscerlo.  
“E’ solo un colore.” Rispose rigido, fissando con disprezzo l’altro ragazzo. “Hai mai visto l’erba o gli alberi?”  
Louis si morse un labbro. “Un colore stupendo, aggiungerei. Mi piacciono gli alberi, anche l’erba in effetti. Ti piace l’erba?” domandò Louis, un sorriso tremolante e malizioso gli si formò sul volto.  
“Oh mio Dio.” Sospirò Harry, iniziando immediatamente ad allontanarsi.  
“Stavo scherzando, Harry!” esclamò il maggiore, continuando a ridacchiare.  
Harry decise di non girarsi per nessun motivo al mondo, visto che il suo viso era diventato improvvisamente rosso, e si rifiutò di parlare con quell’uomo finché non avesse raggiunto il molo.  
Louis lo raggiunse rapidamente e trascorse il resto della passeggiata fischiettando tranquillamente. Era una bella melodia, ma Harry era internamente un casino di emozioni. Louis era passato da fastidiosamente educato a sfacciato, e la frustrazione di Harry per la situazione stava salendo notevolmente. Anche Louis non sembrava scoraggiato dal suo comportamento maleducato, tranne quando avevano discusso di letteratura e musica, in quel caso era stato difficile per Harry mantenere la sua solida facciata.  
Tornarono sul molo e nessuno dei due si rimise le scarpe mentre salivano i gradini. Si diressero verso la gelateria, e solo quando Harry riuscì ad individuare l’insegna di Hoot sul lungomare, Louis parlò di nuovo.  
“Grazie per esserti unito a me, Harry.” disse con voce calda mentre si toglieva gli occhiali da sole. Il vento aveva spettinato i suoi capelli perfetti, ora scompigliati. Era ugualmente attraente. “Mi scuso per tutte le domande. Proverò a tenere sotto controllo la mia curiosità in futuro.”  
Tuttavia, gli occhi del maggiore brillavano ancora per qualcosa, una parte di Harry lo odiò profondamente perché quel momento passato sulla spiaggia poteva essere facilmente considerato come un incontro tra due amici, visto che avevano scambiato qualche battuta, e lui non intendeva in nessun modo diventare amico di Louis Tomlinson. Inoltre, lo odiava soprattutto a causa delle farfalle che cominciò ad avvertire nello stomaco, succedeva ogni volta che veniva colpito dal viso immensamente bello di quell’uomo.  
Harry lo fissò il ghigno dispettoso sul volto di Louis. La sua risata così luminosa e inspiegabilmente affascinante, continuava a risuonargli nelle orecchie.  
Era stato solo un momento di debolezza, quello accaduto sulla spiaggia. Doveva dimenticarlo.  
“Troviamo le nostre famiglie, Louis.”  
Il sorriso di Louis non svanì. “Va bene, tesoro.”  
Stringendo i denti, Harry ignorò il termine utilizzato dall’altro e si diresse lungo la passerella. Louis lo seguì in silenzio, non tentò di iniziare una nuova conversazione.  
Alla fine trovarono il resto della loro compagnia in uno dei ristoranti più eleganti di Wellbridge, stavano pranzando fuori sul molo. Harry sentì il sole scaldargli il collo mentre raggiungeva i genitori, e potè scorgere alcune goccioline di sudore sulle tempie di Louis. I capelli castani dell’uomo erano umidi, ed Harry si costrinse a non fissarlo. Non sapeva cosa gli era preso, Louis aveva creato una strana mescolanza di sentimenti dentro di lui, e più di una volta si ritrovò a guardare rabbiosamente la testa del maggiore.  
“Guarda i tuoi piedi!” ansimò Johannah con orrore. “E Harry!”  
La sabbia si stava attaccando ai loro piedi e alle caviglie.  
“Abbiamo fatto una passeggiata sulla spiaggia, mamma.” Sospirò Louis. “E’ normale un po’ di sabbia sui piedi.”  
La donna li ispezionò attentamente. “Spero che tu non abbia rovinato i vestiti.”  
La signora Styles afferrò il polso di Harry, la voce calma ma esigente. “Mettiti le scarpe, per l’amor di Dio, Harry.”  
Alzando gli occhi al cielo, Harry si sedette su una sedia libera in fondo al tavolo. Quando iniziò a spazzare via la sabbia dai suoi piedi, Louis si sedette al suo fianco. Si liberarono entrambi dei residui di sabbia e pulirono le scarpe in silenzio.  
Richard Styles decise di ordinare da mangiare per entrambi e, dopo pochi minuti, ad Harry venne consegnato un piatto di pasta con una salsa succosa. Pensando di essersi guadagnato il diritto di ignorare la compagnia dei presenti per un po’, si abbandonò al piacere di quel piatto di pasta e fece del suo meglio per far finta che Louis non fosse seduto al suo fianco, a pochi centimetri da lui. Tuttavia, la conversazione del maggiore con la sorella interruppe la concentrazione di Harry.  
“Andiamo a fare il bagno a mezzanotte, Lou?” borbottò Charlotte.  
Harry si accigliò e la guardò incuriosito.  
“Zitta.” Sussurrò il maggiore. “Ci andremo sicuramente, ma ricordati quello che abbiamo detto l’ultima volta.”  
“No, lo so. Chiederai a Liam di venire?”  
“Certo!”  
“E il whisky…?” chiese Charlotte.  
Harry spalancò gli occhi all’istante, tuttavia decise di tenerli fissi sul piatto di fronte a lui, aspettando la risposta di Louis.  
L’uomo ridacchiò. “Nessun problema. Ma non ubriacarti su quel fottuto molo, sorellina.”  
Un sorriso divertito scoppiò sulla faccia della ragazza e il fratello la seguì subito dopo. Si capiva che Louis era molto legato alla sorella; ora che Harry ci pensava, sembrava davvero felice soltanto quando parlava con lei.  
Leggermente scioccato dal modo di parlare di Louis – Harry aveva iniziato a pensare che fosse incapace di utilizzare un tono scurrile o dire parolacce – diede una sbirciatina ai due ragazzi. Louis lo confondeva parecchio, non riusciva ad inquadrarlo.  
“Sei stato tu l’ultima volta, testa di cazzo.” Sibilò Charlotte al fratello.  
Harry si morse il labbro inferiore, sconcertato dall’intera conversazione che stava ascoltando di nascosto.  
Pensava di aver iniziato a capire Louis; educato, calmo, bello e noioso come ogni uomo del suo lignaggio, essenzialmente il figlio ideale di ogni donna. Oggi, invece, aveva visto molti nuovi lati di quell’uomo, e sicuramente non gli piacevano. Ma si chiedeva anche, un po’ divertito, cosa avrebbe fatto Johannah Tomlinson se avesse saputo che il suo unico figlio maschio avrebbe portato sua sorella minore a fare un giro notturno sul molo con gli amici.  
Comunque, non aveva alcuna importanza, vero? Alla fine, Harry non aveva nessuna intenzione di continuare quel corteggiamento e non aveva interesse nello scoprire chi era in realtà Louis. Anche se i suoi genitori potevano costringerlo ad andare alle loro cene con i Tomlinson, non potevano portarlo a pronunciare quel “Si.”  
Quando il pranzo finì, Harry avvertì il ginocchio del maggiore spingere il suo sotto al tavolo. Allarmato, Harry vide l’uomo che lo fissava, la testa inclinata verso di lui e le mani riposte sul grembo. Gli occhi di Louis brillavano ed erano incredibilmente blu in quel momento, erano magnifici. Harry inspirò profondamente, si morse una guancia per non sorridere e corrugò le sopracciglia, senza riuscire a distogliere lo sguardo.  
Il sorriso di Louis si allargò ancora di più, come se stesse ancora pensando al momento condiviso sulla spiaggia, infine premette la gamba contro la sua e la tenne saldamente in quella posizione compromettente per il resto dell’incontro.  
  
  
  



	2. Capitolo due

**Adore You  
  
  
  
  
  
**  
  
  
  
  
  


**Capitolo due.**  
  
  
  
  
  
La prima lettera che Harry ricevette da Louis arrivò alla villa due giorni dopo la passeggiata sulla spiaggia a Wellbridge, ed era accompagnata da un pacco.  
Harry era in cucina e stava scegliendo cosa mangiare per colazione, come al solito aveva scelto di non raggiungere la sua famiglia sul patio, come ogni mattina. Sua madre era entrata in casa mentre lui stava finendo di mangiare, il piatto contenente un paio di panini e succo d’arancia. Era già vestita, i capelli acconciati alla perfezione e non erano ancora le nove del mattino. La donna aveva un ghigno sul volto che Harry sapeva non avrebbe promesso nulla di buono.  
Da dietro la schiena, sua madre tirò fuori un pacchetto marrone e glielo consegnò.  
“E’ da parte di Louis.” disse la donna, così contenta ed entusiasta che Harry si sentì invadere dalla rabbia. La guardò con disprezzo, ma la signora Styles non pronunciò una parola, si ritirò rapidamente, così come era apparsa.  
Infuriato per il comportamento della madre, Harry fissò il pacco che teneva tra le mani. Lasciò il resto della colazione nel piatto e salì le scale di fretta per raggiungere la sua stanza, chiudendo la porta dietro di sé. Il pacco era piuttosto pesante, e mentre si sedeva sul bordo del letto, si domandò cosa gli avesse inviato Louis Tomlinson, e soprattutto perché.  
Aprì il pacco e tirò fuori una lettera, sigillata e indirizzata a lui. L’oggetto all’interno era un libro. Harry si accigliò, confuso dall’intera situazione, valutando la copertina malconcia e nera del volume con aperta ostilità. La parte posteriore era usurata e le pagine avevano iniziato ad ingiallire. Sulla copertina c’erano delle scritte rosso sangue e sotto la foto di una donna pallida e sanguinante.  
 _Lucille and the Healers_.  
Sperando in una spiegazione all’interno della lettera, Harry mise il vecchio libro sul comodino e aprì la busta. La calligrafia elegante e ordinata del maggiore riempieva quasi un’intera pagina.  
  


_Mio caro Harry,_   
_Ti sto scrivendo nella speranza di rimanere in contatto con te nonostante la mia partenza prematura da Deansville. Non avrei desiderato altro che passare le giornate in tua compagnia, ma sfortunatamente sono tornato a Bradshaw per prendere parte ad un corso speciale, che si spera si rivelerà molto utile per la mia professione futura. Vorrei poterti vedere di persona. Mi hai catturato il cuore e ricevere il privilegio di imparare qualcosa in più su di te, riscalderebbe anche le parti più profonde di me._   
_Nel pacco, come avrai notato, c’è un libro horror, scritto da Anthony Burns. È il primo romanzo horror che abbia mai acquistato, e so che d’ora in poi sarà in possesso di un’altra anima degna. I lettori come noi sanno cosa significa prendersi cura e apprezzare la letteratura, prenditene cura._   
_Spero, anzi ti imploro, di avere una risposta. Forse potresti parlarmi dei tuoi libri preferiti. Mi piacerebbe condividere qualcosa con te._   
_I miei più cari saluti,_   
_Louis William Tomlinson._

  
  
  
  
Harry si sentì esasperato, prese una penna e scrisse, _Caro Louis, riprenditi il tuo libro e la tua lettera d’amore e rimani a Bellmore per il resto dell’estate. Grazie, Harry._  
Gemette, passandosi una mano sul viso e sui riccioli. Odiava le parti di lui che desideravano rispondere a quell’uomo, per discutere di letteratura e libri. Non aveva mai avuto delle conversazioni su questi argomenti a scuola, o con persone del suo calibro. Studiava giurisprudenza e non c’era spazio per l’arte che anche Louis sembrava adorare così tanto. Questo non andava bene. Louis non doveva già essere innamorato delle cose che Harry apprezzava di più al mondo.  
Guardò di nascosto il libro appoggiato sul comodino, corrugò le sopracciglia così forte che il viso cominciò a fargli male. Gli prudevano le dita dalla voglia di prendere quel libro e guardarlo, ma la sua mente disapprovava. Non avrebbe dovuto farlo. Tuttavia, sfidando ogni pensiero razionale, Harry prese il volume e iniziò a sfogliarlo.  
Sospirò profondamente prima di iniziare a leggere la prima pagina.  
  
  
  
  
  
**  
  
  
  
  
Il mare stava diventando abbastanza caldo per poter nuotare di mattina presto. Harry aveva intrapreso quella routine qualche giorno prima, andava in spiaggia a farsi un bagno e restava seduto sulla sabbia per diverse ore, fino a quando non era sicuro che la colazione fosse terminata. Portava con se i suoi libri, ogni mattina trascorreva qualche ora friggendo sotto il sole nella sezione di spiaggia privata della sua famiglia. Da quel punto, il gazebo non era troppo lontano, e se il sole risultava troppo caldo si trasferiva all’ombra, riparato sotto gli alberi imponenti del suo giardino.  
Nel pomeriggio, i raggi del sole riuscivano a sgattaiolare tra i rami delle querce e il gazebo si riempieva di luce. Harry aveva trascorso la maggior parte di quel giovedì sotto il gazebo, leggendo e ascoltando musica jazz alla radio che aveva sistemato dall’altra parte della panca. Aveva portato con sé alcuni cuscini morbidi e, con un paio di occhiali da lettura sul naso, aveva terminato due libri.  
“Cosa stai facendo?” chiese sua sorella.  
Harry alzò la testa di scatto, leggermente sorpreso da quell’intrusione. Nessuno osava mai disturbarlo in quel posto, ma sua sorella maggiore aveva interrotto quella tradizione, visto che se ne stava appoggiata alle colonne bianche che reggevano il soffitto della struttura. I suoi capelli decolorati erano attorcigliati in una complicata acconciatura, il suo vestito era di un verde chiaro e una collana di perle le pendeva dal collo. “Posso venire?”  
“Certo.” Disse Harry, spostando nuovamente gli occhi sul libro che aveva appena iniziato. Si sentiva ancora in parte euforico per il libro che aveva finito qualche minuto prima, e non era sicuro di essere abbastanza concentrato per iniziarne uno nuovo. Forse aveva bisogno di una pausa.  
Dopo aver rimosso la pila di libri e spento la radio, Gemma si sedette sulla panca. Le dita della sorella toccarono il suo ginocchio. “Gerard ed io stavamo pensando di andare a Brighton tra qualche giorno. Ti piacerebbe venire? Potresti esplorare la città da solo mentre noi cerchiamo dei mobili.”  
Uscire da Deansville per un giorno era una proposta molto allettante. Nonostante non vedesse Louis o i Tomlinson da un’intera settimana, a parte la lettera che gli era stata recapitata, era ancora in preda al terrore per la possibilità che ricomparissero da un momento all’altro. Il pensiero di andare in gita con Gerard gli smorzò un po’ l’entusiasmo, ma passare un’intera giornata in un’altra città, senza alcuna preoccupazione, gli avrebbe fatto bene.  
“Certo.” Rispose, e passò alla pagina successiva del romanzo.  
“Va bene.” disse Gemma. “In realtà sono venuta a dirti che sono arrivati i Tomlinson.”  
Harry alzò lo sguardo. “Quando?”  
“Sono ancora qui. Louis ha chiesto di te.”  
Harry restrinse gli occhi. “Io non vengo.”  
“Lo so, gli ho detto che eri qui, e…” lei abbassò lo sguardo, imbarazzata.  
“Che cosa?”  
“Mi sono offerta di portarlo qua. È lì fuori.”  
La testa di Harry ricadde contro il muro alle sue spalle e gemette forte. “Gesù Cristo, Gemma.”  
Girò la testa per guardare fuori dalla finestrella e dopo alcuni istanti lo vide in mezzo alle querce, le mani legate dietro la schiena e gli occhi fissi sul terreno. Quel giorno indossava dei pantaloncini corti e una camicia larga, per la prima volta i capelli non gli ricadevano disordinati sulla fronte. Invece che il solito ciuffo, i capelli erano stati pettinati ai lati della testa. Gli sembrava quasi troppo bello per essere vero, ma Harry si sentiva troppo frustrato per apprezzarlo.  
“Mi dispiace H, sii gentile…” si scusò Gemma, gli diede una pacca sul ginocchio prima di alzarsi dalla panca e lasciare il gazebo.  
Harry gemette di nuovo, stringendo gli occhi mentre aspettava l’arrivo di Louis. Aveva sperato che il maggiore avrebbe scelto di stargli lontano dopo non aver ricevuto risposta alla sua lettera d’amore. Ancora una volta, non era stato così fortunato.  
“Ciao Harry.” sentì la voce di Louis ad una certa distanza. Harry aprì gli occhi, cercando di mantenere il respiro regolare.  
“Ehi…” rispose, senza muoversi dalla sua postazione, le ginocchia piegate e il libro appoggiato sulle cosce.  
Louis rimase all’ingresso, uno sguardo preoccupato negli occhi chiari. “Non ti disturbo, vero?”  
“Suppongo di no.” mormorò, non pensava che sua madre avrebbe apprezzato veder tornare Louis in casa dopo essere stato cacciato malamente dal gazebo.  
Louis entrò timidamente all’interno, gli occhi che scrutavano la stanza rotonda con un’espressione ammirata sul volto. Il maggiore si morse un labbro nervosamente mentre i suoi occhi scivolavano sulle pile di libri sparsi in diversi punti del gazebo. Ce n’erano alcuni sui davanzali delle finestrelle e altri attorno alla postazione in cui Harry era rimasto seduto per tutta la giornata. Louis si sedette in silenzio sulla panca alla sua destra, come se avesse paura di rovinare l’atmosfera, come se sapesse quanto fosse importante per lui quel luogo.  
“Ti piace davvero tanto leggere.” Dichiarò Louis, incantato e particolarmente contento. Trascinò gli occhi su una pila di libri e si fermò momentaneamente a leggere i diversi titoli sul dorso di ognuno, poi si chinò e raccolse uno dei romanzi appoggiato su un cuscino. Era nero e rovinato, Harry si rese conto troppo tardi che era quello che Louis gli aveva regalato. “Il mio libro.” Disse allegramente.  
Harry deglutì a vuoto. “Si, grazie del regalo.”  
Louis gli sorrise, gli occhi luminosi. “L’hai già finito?”  
Harry sentì un profondo senso di vergogna dentro di sé. Aveva cercato in tutti i modi di non finire quel libro dopo aver letto il primo capitolo, sapeva che non avrebbe dovuto interessarsi a tutto ciò che riguardava l’altro ragazzo. Alla fine, non era stato in grado di smettere.  
“Si…” ammise con rammarico. Aggrottò le sopracciglia e abbassò le spalle, come se volesse proteggersi da qualcosa, o da qualcuno.  
“Cosa hai pensato?” chiese Louis, l’eccitazione evidente sul suo viso mentre aspettava una risposta.  
Infastidito da se stesso, Harry ribattè. “Era disgustoso.” Loro due non dovevano legare in nessun modo, poi la sua bocca si aprì inconsapevolmente e aggiunse. “E Lucille è un idiota, comunque.”  
Louis ridacchiò, c’era qualcosa di inspiegabilmente dolce nella sua risata. “E ti è piaciuto?”  
Detestandosi ancora un po’ di più, Harry confessò la verità. “Si, molto.”  
Per fortuna, Louis non rise dopo aver sentito la sua risposta, accarezzò semplicemente la copertina nera con una mano, come se amasse sul serio quel libro. Harry provò immediatamente un pizzico di vergogna per averlo denigrato, inizialmente. Il maggiore sorrise e appoggiò delicatamente il libro sulla panca.  
“Quindi, hai ricevuto la mia lettera.”  
“Si, l’ho ricevuta.”  
La voce di Louis era calma. “Non ne ero sicuro, dato che non mi hai risposto.”  
“Non sono un grande scrittore.” Mentì Harry.  
Gli occhi di Louis guardarono attorno nel gazebo, scrutando i molteplici rotoli di pergamena, sia usati che intatti, che costeggiavano le panche e i davanzali delle finestrelle, oltre a diverse penne e bottigliette di inchiostro. I suoi occhi tornarono su Harry, inarcò un sopracciglio in attesa di una spiegazione migliore.  
Harry sentì la rabbia sbocciargli nel petto, rabbia che non era rivolta direttamente all’uomo di fronte a lui. “Perché sei qui?”  
“La mia famiglia è voluta venire a fare visita ai tuoi genitori, ma quando siamo arrivati non eri in casa. Tua sorella mi ha riferito che eri qua.”  
Esausto, Harry chiuse di scatto il libro con uno schiocco e si raddrizzò, si tolse gli occhiali e guardò Louis con occhi indignati. “Voglio dire, perché tu sei qui?”  
Louis guardò verso il basso, prima di schiarirsi la gola. “Pensavo fosse implicito…”  
Harry piegò le spalle pateticamente. “Ma perché sei d’accordo con tutto questo? Cosa vogliono i tuoi genitori? Non mi conoscono.”  
Una piccola ruga si formò sulla fronte del maggiore, i suoi occhi si oscurarono leggermente. “Perché voglio sposarmi.” Rispose seriamente. “Vorrei sposarmi e avere dei figli. Quando i tuoi genitori mi hanno parlato di te, pensavo fosse un sogno. E…ad essere sincero, se tu provassi a conoscermi penso che cambieresti idea.”  
Per Harry, quelle parole risuonarono inutili e scontate.  
“Ma non ho mai desiderato essere corteggiato.” Disse, fissandolo con impazienza.  
Louis scrollò le spalle. “A volte restiamo sorpresi dal fatto che le cose vadano come non ci saremmo mai aspettati.”  
Harry parlò lentamente e con determinazione. “Non voglio sposarmi. Potresti dire ai tuoi genitori che hai cambiato idea su di me e porre fine a tutto questo.”  
“E mentire?” sbuffò Louis, turbato da quel suggerimento. “Perché dovrei mentire?”  
“Perché non sono adatto per te, forse?” disse Harry a voce alta. “Non voglio continuare con questa scenetta ridicola. Non voglio te.”  
Si aspettava di mettere Louis fuori combattimento, con quel discorso, ma non si aspettava di vedere la faccia dell’altro trasformarsi in quel modo. Non era evidente, non proprio, ma Harry riuscì a scorgere le labbra del maggiore abbassarsi in un triste sorrise e la scintilla nei suoi occhi dissiparsi completamente.  
“Perché no?” domandò Louis. “Non mi conosci nemmeno.”  
“Ne so abbastanza.”  
“Dammi una risposta più concreta.”  
Harry voleva strapparsi i capelli. “L’hai appena detto, tu vuoi sposarti e avere figli.”  
Louis lo guardò con aria interrogativa. “E tu non hai nessuna intenzione di avere queste due cose, un giorno?”  
“Si…” balbettò Harry. “Un giorno si, non adesso.”  
“Perché non ora?”  
“Perché io… non lo so, sto ancora studiando.”  
Louis lo guardò negli occhi. “Qualcuno dei tuoi compagni di corso è sposato?”  
“Si ma-“  
“E sono felici?”  
“Si, ma Louis…”  
“Che cosa?” insistette il maggiore.  
“Quello non sono io.”  
“Perché no!”  
Maledetto inferno.  
“Vorresti…” Harry lottò per riuscire a mantenere la calma. “Vuoi smetterla di fare tutte queste domande! E’ la mia risposta definitiva.”  
Louis non rispose, Harry si appoggiò contro il muro alle sue spalle. Il sole irrompeva all’interno del gazebo attraverso le finestre, anche se stava lentamente calando all’orizzonte, verso il mare. Per un lungo momento, aleggiò un silenzio imbarazzante, ed Harry si chiese se fosse finalmente riuscito a scoraggiare Louis dal continuare quel ridicolo corteggiamento. Tenendo la testa inclinata, guardò l’uomo con la coda dell’occhio.  
Louis si era chinato per appoggiare i gomiti sulle ginocchia, le mani intrecciate sotto al mento. Con sgomento di Harry, gli sembrò scoraggiato e allo stesso tempo pensieroso. Le rughe sulle sopracciglia erano aumentate notevolmente, ma i suoi occhi restavano fissi sul muro, come se stesse meditando su qualcosa.  
Infine, Louis si schiarì la gola, anche se la voce risultò lo stesso un po’ sgranata. “E perché non riesci a mettere una fine tu stesso? Perché dovrei essere io a respingerti?”  
Il cuore di Harry affondò sentendo quelle parole, gli mancò il respiro per qualche secondo. “A meno che non collabori per l’intera estate, i miei genitori non mi pagheranno l’università. Non posso dir loro di no, non posso respingerti di mia spontanea volontà.”  
Louis deglutì prima di rispondere. “Allora… desideri che dica ai miei genitori che non funzionerà tra noi?”  
“Si, per favore.” Sussurrò Harry, una scintilla di speranza si accese dentro di lui. Per un momento si sentì più leggero, osservando attentamente Louis meditare per alcuni minuti.  
“Facciamo un patto, Harry.” disse il maggiore, e la bolla di speranza di Harry scoppiò in mille pezzi. “Se passi il resto dell’estate con me, provi a conoscermi e ti lasci corteggiare… se fai del tuo meglio, senza combattere o fingere, e poi deciderai che non vorrai sposarmi, dirò ai miei genitori che non sta funzionando tra noi. Ma devi assolutamente provarci. In caso contrario, dovrai occuparti della tua famiglia da solo.”  
Harry sentì la gola secca e lo stomaco sottosopra, probabilmente il suo cipiglio arrabbiato si era trasformato in uno sguardo sofferente. Si sentiva soffocare ad ogni respiro.  
“Che ne dici se ti lascio un giorno per pensarci, tesoro?”  
“Va bene…” sussurrò Harry, combattendo contro le lacrime che stavano per traboccare dai suoi occhi. Non che avesse altra scelta. “Qualunque cosa, va bene.”  
Se Louis notò i suoi occhi lucidi, non disse nulla a riguardo.  
  
  
  
  
  
**  
  
  
  
  
Non c’era altro modo per sfuggire a quella situazione. Non c’era nulla che potesse fare se non accettare l’offerta di Louis e collaborare con lui per tutta l’estate. Per lo meno, sapeva per certo che Louis avrebbe posto fino al corteggiamento su richiesta di Harry.  
Inoltre, provando a conoscere il maggiore, avrebbe soddisfatto automaticamente le richieste dei suoi genitori. Loro desideravano che sposasse Louis, e fintanto che si comportava bene avrebbero creduto che tutto funzionasse alla perfezione. Era un gioco lungo e faticoso, ma Harry sapeva di poter vincere. Poteva riuscire a ridere e fingere, e alla fine dell’estate avrebbe riferito a Louis che si rifiutava di diventare suo marito.  
Gli ci vollero alcune ore per accettare completamente la sua decisione; nella mente aveva ingenuamente sperato che tutto ciò non fosse altro che un incubo, e che tutto sarebbe finito abbastanza presto. Non era ancora contento della situazione, e ciò lo infastidiva parecchio, inoltre non capiva perché Louis insisteva per abbattere i suoi muri e conoscerlo. Non avrebbe cambiato le sorti della loro storia.  
Non sentì Louis per un paio di giorni dopo la conversazione sotto al gazebo, si rese conto che l’uomo gli stava lasciando del tempo per prendere una decisione. Un pensiero fugace gli passò per la mente, prendendo in considerazione l’idea di lasciar andare Louis, ma sapeva che non sarebbe stato così facile. Se non fosse stato Louis, i suoi genitori avrebbero comunque organizzato altri incontri per accoppiarlo. Per quanto ne sapeva Harry, Louis non si sarebbe presentato a casa sua fino a quando non avesse fatto una scelta.  
Seduto a cena, la domenica sera, Harry digrignò i denti, masticando l’arrosto fino a quando non restò nulla da ingoiare. Si era preparato per tutto il pomeriggio, prima di cena aveva consumato due bicchieri di vino e aveva mangiato un pezzo di torta alle noci pecan. Al suo fianco, Gemma stava chiacchierando tranquillamente con Gerard, che era appoggiato al bordo del tavolo, ascoltando attentamente la moglie. Il loro matrimonio combinato era andato bene, e tutto questo non aiutava Harry a sentirsi meglio.  
Mentre la cena stava volgendo al termine, Harry si costrinse a parlare prima di perdere l’occasione. Ingoiò l’orgoglio con cui aveva lottato per tutto il giorno e si rivolse al signor Styles. “Padre…”  
L’uomo più anziano sollevò lo sguardo, sorpreso. Harry non intraprendeva una conversazione con la sua famiglia dalla notte in cui lo avevano presentato ai Tomlinson. “Si, figliolo?”  
Harry mantenne la voce leggera. “Mi chiedevo soltanto perché non abbiamo ancora fatto visita ai Tomlinson.” Sentì gli occhi scioccati di sua madre fissarlo, al suo fianco Gemma sembrava altrettanto confusa. “Voglio dire, loro sono venuti un paio di volte, ho pensato che sarebbe irrispettoso non andare a trovarli.”  
Suo padre lo fissava con occhi grandi e verdi, la confusione evidente sul volto rugoso. Aveva la bocca socchiusa e si grattò la mascella perplesso. Guardando alla sua destra, Harry trovò la madre nella stessa situazione, con gli occhi che brillavano di felicità. Gemma e Gerard rimasero in silenzio, condividendo degli sguardi preoccupati. Harry ignorò tutti i presenti e attesa la risposta del padre. Doveva ammettere, tuttavia, che era stato soddisfacente lasciare la sua famiglia senza parole. Finchè li teneva in pugno, sarebbe andato tutto bene.  
“Ecco… esatto, Harry. Lilian, perché no?”  
“Non lo so, Richard. Harry ha certamente ragione.” Rispose la madre con tono quasi teatrale.  
“Bene. Perché non gli proponete che andremo presto a trovarli?”  
“Presto, si.” Sentì dire a sua madre sottovoce.  
“Molto bene.” replicò il signor Styles. “Lo faremo subito, Harry. Non preoccuparti di queste faccende, ci pensiamo noi.”  
“Non lo farò, papà.”  
La cena si concluse pochi minuti dopo, Harry si sentiva decisamente euforico mentre lasciava il patio. Dopotutto, era riuscito a stupire i suoi genitori in modo schiacciante. Nonostante i suoi sforzi per sembrare credibile, non appena la sorpresa e lo shock fossero passati, era consapevole che sua madre avrebbe capito che c’era qualcosa di strano nel suo comportamento.  
I suoi pensieri vennero confermati dal ticchettio dei tacchi che lo seguivano all’interno della casa, sentì le unghie curate della madre affondargli nel braccio.  
“Che cosa stai facendo?” sibilò, e lui si girò rapidamente, liberandosi dalla presa dolorosa della donna.  
“Cosa vuoi dire, mamma?” rispose innocentemente alla vista dell’espressione sconcertata della madre. “Non vedo l’ora di rivedere i Tomlinson, in particolare Louis. Era oltraggiosamente bello l’altro giorno, non credi?”  
Gli occhi della signora Styles si indurirono. “Non so cosa hai in mente, ma non distruggerai in alcun modo la relazione di amicizia che abbiamo stretto con Derek e Johannah. Se fai un passo falso puoi dimenticare il tuo fondo fiduciario e l’università.”  
“Accidenti, mamma.” Sbuffò Harry. “Non posso credere che tu abbia così poca considerazione di me. Adesso scusami, ho tante cose da fare.”  
Scomparve al piano superiore senza guardarsi indietro, ma era sicuro che sua madre fosse ancora in fondo alle scale, ribollendo di rabbia. Anche quando tutto era andato secondo i suoi piani, quella donna non era contenta. Harry si chiese se fosse un tratto presente in tutte le persone perfezioniste come sua madre. Si chiedeva, inoltre, se ciò significasse che quella donna non possedeva la capacità di essere felice. Non poteva dire che gli interessasse particolarmente la risposta, in quel momento.  
  
  
  
  
**  
  
  
  
Nonostante le molteplici richieste di Gemma se avesse bisogno del suo sostegno durante la visita ai Tomlinson, Harry decise di andare da solo con Lilian e Richard. I Tomlinson vivevano lontano dal mare, in quello che era considerato il nord di Deansville. La città della costa meridionale non era enorme ma, mentre attraversavano la città, non potè fare a meno di notare che tutto in quel luogo urlava ricchezza. Ogni proprietà era composta da un paio di acri e mentre passavano per i viali del centro di Deansville, riconobbe solamente negozi di marchi importanti, oltre a caffè e bistrot.  
Il palazzo dei Tomlinson era situato in cima ad una collinetta, alla fine di un vicolo cieco. La proprietà era circondata da querce e, con sorpresa di Harry, tutto quel verde faceva sembrare la dimora intima e confortevole piuttosto che appariscente e lussuosa. Ma anche così, mentre percorreva il sentiero di pietra levigata fino alla porta principale, non potè fare a meno di guardare quello splendido edificio con gli occhi spalancati. Aveva un sottile tocco vittoriano nell’architettura e la porta principale era elaborata e color noce. La casa era grande quanto quella della sua famiglia e mentre si avvicinavano, Harry inclinò la testa all’indietro per fissare la facciata della villa.  
“Accidenti.” Mormorò a se stesso, anche se avvertì gli occhi della madre su di lui subito dopo. Immediatamente aggiustò la sua espressione facciale, ritornando ad avere uno sguardo indifferente.  
Il signor Styles suonò il campanello ed Harry si passò una mano sulla camicia e tra i capelli arruffati. Suo padre aveva annuito con approvazione quando lo aveva visto pettinarsi i ricci ribelli con il gel che gli aveva regalato settimane prima, Harry si era sentito quasi in colpa di essere così tanto suscettibile di fronte alle magie di quel gel per capelli.  
La persona che aprì la porta fu una cameriera dai capelli rossi, vestita con un abito bianco e nero tradizionale, proprio come le domestiche in casa Styles. La donna fece un inchino educato e si spostò di lato per lasciarli entrare.  
“Il signore e la signora Tomlinson sono in salotto. Vi accompagno.”  
Harry seguì la domestica insieme ai suoi genitori, dando un’occhiata al corridoio e memorizzando il tutto. L’interno della casa era molto simile alla dimora Styles – moderna e antica allo stesso tempo – ma a differenza dell’abitazione degli Styles, in questa c’erano dei chiari segni che era abitata da molti bambini. In contrasto con il lusso dei mobili, c’erano giocattoli ovunque sul pavimento, e sebbene i Tomlinson avessero diverse cameriere, non sembrava dar loro fastidio avere un po’ di disordine in casa.  
“Affascinante, vero Harry?” chiese sua madre con tono elettrizzato.  
“Assolutamente.” Concordò Harry, non avendo idea se fosse una bugia o meno.  
“Molto molto imponente, una villa incredibilmente bella.” Mormorò il signor Styles.  
Harry alzò gli occhi al soffitto dopo quella dichiarazione. Evidentemente i suoi genitori avevano una cotta spropositata per i Tomlinson – e per i loro soldi. Era abbastanza certo che gli occhi di suo padre stessero scintillando mentre passavano sotto un lampadario di cristallo.  
I signori Tomlinson li stavano aspettando in salotto, il sole del pomeriggio irradiava nella stanza attraverso delle ampie finestre panoramiche, che davano su un immenso cortile. Un patio pulito era situato appena dopo le finestre, ma non era largo quanto quello degli Styles.  
“Signori Tomlinson, i vostri ospiti sono arrivati.” Annunciò la cameriera.  
Johannah si girò all’istante, alzandosi dal divano con un sorriso luminoso sul volto. I suoi occhi li valutarono da cima a fondo ed Harry avvertì lo sguardo della donna indurirsi leggermente mentre si posavano sulla sua figura. Rimanendo fedele a ciò che aveva giurato di fare, Harry si avvicinò alla coppia con finto entusiasmo.  
“Signora Tomlinson.” Salutò in modo affabile mentre girava attorno al divano, e notò chiaramente le sopracciglia della donna sollevarsi incuriosite di fronte al suo sorriso. “E’ un piacere rivederla. Grazie per averci fatto entrare in casa vostra.”  
“Oh.” Disse Johannah, sorpresa dal suo comportamento insolito. “Non preoccuparti, sei il benvenuto qui, Harry.”  
Harry sorrise calorosamente e si spostò per salutare il padre di Louis. “Signor Tomlinson, piacere di rivederla.”  
“Anche per me è un piacere, figliolo.” Annuì educatamente l’uomo, stringendogli la mano. Sembrava contento, ma mentre i due signori salutavano i suoi genitori, sapeva che erano entrambi ancora abbastanza confusi sul suo comportamento e sul fascino che stava provando ad esercitare su di loro.  
“Ancora una volta.” sospirò la signora Styles dopo essere stata invitata a sedersi su un divanetto. “Devo ammettere che la vostra casa è semplicemente meravigliosa.”  
“Oh, sei troppo gentile Lilian. Mi scuso per il casino, avremmo pulito in modo accurato se lo avessimo saputo prima.”  
Harry non riuscì ad individuare nemmeno un granello di polvere sui mobili, ma conosceva gli standard di pulizia di queste persone.  
“E’ colpa nostra Johannah. Avremmo dovuto avvisarvi molto prima.” si scusò suo padre.  
Derek scosse la testa. “Non sei altro che il benvenuto qui, Richard.”  
“In realtà,” disse l’uomo con voce lenta e accattivante, Harry lo fissò con la coda dell’occhio, leggermente sconcertato. “Harry era molto ansioso di venire a farvi visita. Non capita spesso che venga a trovare i nostri amici, ma per qualche ragione oggi non era in grado di contenere la sua eccitazione.”  
“E’ così?” chiese Johannah.  
“Oh si.” Concordò la signora Styles, la mano accarezzò il braccio di Harry amorevolmente. Tuttavia lui non percepì altro che freddezza in quel tocco; cominciò a sentirsi imprigionato dalle persone che lo circondavano. “Credo che potrebbe avere qualcosa a che fare con quel tuo splendido figlio.”  
Cristo.  
Harry sentì le guance diventare rosse mentre i presenti ridacchiavano, gli ci volle tutta la sua forza di volontà per non dare un calcio a sua madre sullo stinco. Tutta quella situazione non era per niente divertente.  
“Non imbarazzarti, tesoro.” Disse la signora Styles, condividendo un sorriso compiaciuto con Johannah.  
“Forse dovremmo bere tutti un buon tè?” chiese il signor Tomlinson, cercando di deviare il discorso.  
“Assolutamente, Derek.” Johannh guardò Harry e sogghignò. “Louis è fuori in giardino, caro. Non sarà difficile trovarlo.”  
Harry, capendo di essere stato licenziato, annuì educatamente e si alzò in piedi, ritirandosi dal soggiorno mentre sentiva le chiacchiere dei genitori alle spalle. Seguendo il corridoio, trovò una porta che dava direttamente sul patio e inspirò profondamento quando avvertì la brezza fresca all’esterno. Tutta quella messa in scena era stata umiliante.  
Si prese qualche secondo per rimettersi in sesto, in effetti Louis non fu difficile da trovare. Harry riuscì a sentire la voce del maggiore prima ancora di aver chiuso la porta dietro di sé. Si guardò intorno e lo trovò nel prato, a circa quaranta metri di distanza. C’era una piccola dependance a ovest del cortile, perfettamente abbinata alla dimora principale, anche se più piccola. La facciata grigia, il portico in legno e le ampie finestre le davano un aspetto magnifico, intorno alla dependance c’erano cespugli rigogliosi. Harry sussultò bruscamente quando un pallone volò verso la sua faccia, per fortuna lo schivò per poi atterrare su un cespuglio lontano da lui.  
Alzò lo sguardo velocemente e notò Louis correre verso la palla per recuperarla. Non lontano, c’era un gruppo di bambine, le figlie più piccole dei Tomlinson che aveva conosciuto a Wellbridge; indossavano abiti eleganti e avevano un largo sorriso sui volti accaldati. Harry iniziò lentamente ad avvicinarsi, ascoltando il maggiore ridere e lodare una delle sue sorelline per il calcio impressionante. Il ragazzo più grande indossava dei pantaloncini e una camicia molto casual, i capelli spettinati con il ciuffo davanti agli occhi, sembrava impegnato ad insegnare alle bambine come giocare a calcio. Harry sentì lo stomaco stringersi mentre osservava la scena, incerto su come presentarsi.  
“Ehi.” Disse alla fine, a soli venti metri di distanza dal gruppetto.  
Louis, che aveva appena preso in giro una delle ragazze, alzò lo sguardo sorpreso e si raddrizzò all’istante quando i suoi occhi raggiunsero la figura di Harry.  
Harry si schiarì la gola, alzando goffamente la mano in segno di saluto.  
“Harry!” sospirò Louis, affrettandosi a sistemare i vestiti sgualciti. Si scostò il ciuffo dagli occhi, le iridi blu lo fissarono con sorpresa che, man mano, si sciolse in una leggera incertezza. “Uhm, cosa ci fai qui?”  
Harry deglutì, le dita che tiravano nervosamente la cintura dei pantaloni. Non sapeva più cosa dire e cosa provasse in quel preciso momento, inoltre Louis sembrava sia contento che incuriosito.  
“Io, um… beh.” Aggrottò le sopracciglia, sperando disperatamente che Louis capisse senza doversi spiegare.  
“Lou!” urlò una delle bambine strattonandogli la camicia. “Stiamo giocando a calcio!”  
Louis guardò verso il basso per un momento, poi spostò nuovamente gli occhi su Harry mentre cercava di togliere le dita della sorella dalla sua camicia. Le prese la mano e le parlò dolcemente. “Daisy, mi dispiace. Per oggi abbiamo finito. Ma voi continuate a giocare, ok? Ma non tirate la palla verso la casa.”  
Infine, Louis fece una corsetta per raggiungere Harry, si spostò di nuovo il ciuffo dalla fronte e si fermò dinanzi a lui. Harry si spostava da un piede all’altro, non sapendo dove guardare. Louis era terribilmente bello, con un po’ di sudore sulle tempie e nei capelli, ed Harry si sentiva umiliato e imbarazzato. Non riusciva a credere di essere lì, in procinto di ammettere la sua sconfitta e dire a quell’uomo che stava accettando di essere corteggiato. Perché in nessun modo sarebbe stato lui a corteggiare l’altro ragazzo.  
“Non sapevo che saresti venuto oggi.” Disse Louis velocemente, utilizzando poi un tono di voce più dolce. “Mi sarei dato una ripulita. Sei adorabile oggi, Harry.”  
Harry si morse l’interno del labbro e strinse le dita dietro la schiena, alzando lo sguardo da sotto le ciglia. Il suo orgoglio riusciva a malapena ad accettare un complimento. “I miei genitori sono qui.”  
“Oh.” Sussurrò Louis, questa volta il suo viso si trasformò e assunse un’espressione seria. “E’ questo – per questo che sei qui…?”  
“L’ho chiesto io.” Rispose Harry, sentì le guance riscaldarsi immediatamente a quella confessione. Fissò i propri piedi, sentendo il viso arrossato e ancora a disagio al pensiero di continuare quella conversazione. Avrebbe accettato il patto, ma non ne era entusiasta. Due mesi a fingere di fronte alla famiglia di Louis, facendogli credere di essere attratto dal loro figlio? Trascorrere pomeriggi con lui e vedere il sorriso compiaciuto negli occhi di sua madre? Era qualcosa che doveva fare, ma si sentiva nauseato al solo pensiero di dare ai suoi genitori quello che volevano.  
“Ehi.” Replicò Louis, facendo un passo in avanti per allungare una mano e toccare il braccio di Harry. “Lascia che ti faccia vedere il resto della proprietà, che ne dici?”  
Harry annuì in risposta e si avvicinò al maggiore mentre gesticolava verso la dependance. Louis tenne un passo regolare e rimasero in silenzio per alcuni minuti. Disprezzava il calore che gli colorava le guance, e non era in grado di spiegare la gratitudine che provava nei confronti di Louis quando l’altro cercava di deviare il discorso riguardo la loro situazione. Se avesse potuto scegliere, avrebbe preferito non parlarne affatto per il resto dell’estate.  
Harry lo seguì su per i gradini del portico che conducevano alla dependance e lo guardò aprire la porta di legno con una chiave che estrasse dalla tasca di pantaloncini. Louis si passò una mano tra i capelli per pettinarseli, mentre infilava la chiave nella serratura. Nel frattempo Harry cercò di non mostrare il proprio nervosismo, anche se il suo cuore batteva più veloce del normale e odiava sentirsi così tanto insicuro. Non sapeva esattamente cosa Louis si aspettasse da questo accordo.  
Louis aprì finalmente la porta e si fece cortesemente da parte per far entrare il riccio. Harry varcò la soglia senza guardarsi indietro e si ritrovò in un ingresso di modeste dimensioni, alla sua destra c’era un soggiorno moderno, alla sinistra un breve corridoio che sembrava condurre alla cucina, mentre una grossa scala sul lato opposto portava sicuramente alle camere da letto. Louis seguì Harry all’interno e fece un gesto per indicare il soggiorno, composto da un ampio divano con cuscini di velluto e le pareti senza finestre piene di scaffali ricolmi di libri. In cima ad un tavolino c’erano quelli che sembravano alcuni volumi di architettura e arredamento. Harry decise che non si sarebbe mostrato affatto impressionato da quel luogo meraviglioso.  
“Scusa, mio padre vuole rimodernare.”  
Non c’era molto casino, ma Harry si ritrovò a chiedere. “Come mai?”  
“Tendo a trascorrere le mie estati a Deansville, ma resto sempre nella dependance. Sono un po’ vecchio per vivere ancora con la mia famiglia ma voglio stargli vicino. In particolare alle mie sorelle.”  
Harry aggrottò le sopracciglia, la sua voce risuonò gelida anche alle sue orecchie. “E perché vuole rimodernare?”  
Louis si strinse nelle spalle, un piccolo sorriso sulle labbra. “Noia? Insoddisfazione? Non lo so.”  
Sopprimendo l’impulso di rilasciare una risata, Harry guardò verso il pavimento. Louis avrebbe potuto avere opinioni simili alle sue riguardo la famiglia. Non sapeva fino a che punto, però. Chiaramente, non erano sulla stessa lunghezza d’onda riguardo determinati argomenti.  
“Questo è il salotto.” Annunciò Louis quando Harry non rispose. “Ogni volta che non ho niente da fare, mi metto a leggere qua. C’è anche un giradischi nell’ufficio, anche se non sono riuscito a portare tutti i miei dischi preferiti da Bellmore.”  
Harry fece alcuni passi titubanti attorno al divano, avvicinandosi allo scaffale più vicino. I dorsi dei libri erano sbiaditi e usurati, come se fossero stati letti troppe volte, lasciati in posti sconosciuti e posti sotto il sole cocente. C’era un posto vuoto, lo spazio abbastanza ampio da contenere un solo libro.  
“Tengo qua i miei romanzi preferiti.” Rivelò Louis. “Sono prevalentemente horror e storie d’amore.”  
Harry distolse rapidamente lo sguardo dalla fessura vuota e increspò le labbra. “Molto ben organizzato.”  
Louis scosse la testa. “Questo è soltanto il salotto, come ti ho anticipato. La mia camera da letto ti farebbe impazzire. Assomiglia molto al tuo gazebo, ma con pile di libri molto più grosse e rotoli di pergamena ovunque.”  
Harry guardò il maggiore provando a fargli un sorriso e vedendo l’altro alzare lentamente le sopracciglia in modo incoraggiante. Era ovvio che desiderasse vedere Harry conversare con lui, lasciarsi andare, ma Harry non era sicuro di cosa dire o se addirittura aveva voglia di parlare con quell’uomo.  
Dopo un lungo momento di silenzio, Louis sembrò arrendersi e tornò alla porta principale. “Al piano superiore c’è la mia camera da letto e un piccolo bagno. E’ quasi come un loft, ma l’ho amato da adolescente e mi ci sono trasferito quando avevo circa la tua età.” Louis attese una risposta, anche se poi decise di continuare con il giro turistico. “Qua c’è la cucina.”  
Harry entrò nella stanza trovando un’isola al centro e un tavolo da pranzo nell’angolo, oltre ad un paio di finestre panoramiche. Si affacciavano sull’estremità orientale del parco e non troppo lontano iniziavano i boschi di querce. Era molto accogliente e il tavolo era immenso, forse per riuscire a contenere tutte le sorelline di Louis.  
“Nessuna cameriera?”  
“Solo fino a pranzo. Ti piace la dependance?” ribattè Louis.  
“Credo di si…”  
Louis increspò le labbra, guardandolo in silenzio per un istante in cui Harry abbassò nuovamente lo sguardo sulle sue scarpe. Il silenzio tra loro non era una novità, ma Harry continuava a sentirsi ansioso.  
“Sediamoci un po’.” Disse Louis, il tono di voce a tratti autorevole. Si avvicinò con calma al tavolo da pranzo e si sedette, facendo un cenno verso la sedia di fronte a lui. Incerto sul da farsi, Harry obbedì e spostò la sedia. Era lì, ci stava provando, ma era tutto così fottutamente difficile.  
“Harry…” disse Louis, tenendo gli occhi fissi su di lui. “Non devi per forza parlare con me, lo so. Sei qui, ma non ci sei davvero. Tuttavia, non posso conoscerti se non comunichi, e se scegli di non… non so cosa fare.”  
Harry sbuffò perché non era affatto facile per lui, okay? “Cosa ti aspetti da me? Sono qui, ho accettato la tua offerta.”  
Louis sembrava frustrato. “Vorrei che tu ci provassi per davvero. Voglio parlarti, sembri così intelligente e interessante, mi piacerebbe molto conversare liberamente con te.”  
“Forse non mi piace parlare.”  
“Invece so che lo fai.”  
Harry sollevò un sopracciglio con fare provocatorio. “Come potresti saperlo?”  
“Ti ho visto parlare con tua sorella. E se non ricordo male, credo ci sia stato un momento nel gazebo in cui hai parlato perfettamente. Inoltre non hai problemi a trasmettere i tuoi sentimenti quando ti viene chiesto di farlo… come in questo momento.”  
Incrociando le braccia al petto, Harry scrollò le spalle. “Non ho davvero nulla di cui discutere.”  
“Va bene.” concluse Louis. “Spero che tu capisca cosa intendo, inoltre so che preferiresti discutere di qualcosa di interessante piuttosto che non parlare affatto.”  
Harry stava per sigillare le labbra come gesto di sfida, ma sembrava che Louis avesse vinto ancor prima di iniziare la guerra. Le labbra del maggiore si spalancarono in un largo sorriso e la pelle intorno agli occhi blu si increspò formando delle deliziose rughette. Emise una risata soffocata e scosse la testa. “E’ così difficile capire perché non voglio lasciarti perdere…?”  
Harry sentì lo stomaco sottosopra e non aveva idea di come usare la bocca per produrre parole di senso compiuto.  
“Siamo d’accordo sul fatto che, se non sei d’accordo con me su qualcosa, me lo dirai e basta? Invece che tacere?”  
Internamente, Harry cercò di farsi forza e resistere senza fornire alcuna risposta. Tuttavia, rendere Louis felice faceva parte dell’accordo, pensò tra sé e sé, e non poteva in alcun modo ritirarsi dal patto stipulato.  
“Ti restituirò il tuo libro.” Mormorò. “La tua libreria sembra vuota senza di esso.”  
Louis sorrise, evidentemente soddisfatto. “Penso che ce la farà, sono abbastanza certo che Lucille sia al sicuro tra le tue mani.”  
“Beh… Lucille è un idiota, quindi…”  
Gli occhi di Louis si posano sul viso di Harry per qualche istante, senza batter ciglio, si limitò a fissarlo con tenerezza e dolcezza. Naturalmente, Harry aveva capito che l’uomo aveva un’infatuazione nei suoi confronti, ma riusciva a restare calmo e distinto mentre lo osservava dall’altra parte del tavolo. Harry, che non sembrava mai saper cosa fare ogni volta che Louis lo guardava così intensamente, abbassò gli occhi verso il tavolo. Era stancante il modo in cui il maggiore si comportava, sempre così sicuro di sé, mentre lui al contrario barcollava e balbettava ogni volta che si trovava in presenza dell’altro.  
“Vuoi che ti presto un altro libro horror?” domandò Louis, guardandolo incantato.  
Harry scosse la testa. “Non posso accettare che tu mi dia i tuoi libri preferiti.”  
“Perché no?”  
“Sarebbe maleducato.” Sbuffò, anche se, in realtà, aveva più a che fare con la sua riluttanza ad avvicinarsi agli interessi dell’altro ragazzo. Aveva la netta sensazione che Louis non gli avrebbe creduto.  
“Pensavo non ti importasse di quello che penso.”  
“…quando l’ho detto?”  
Louis scrollò le spalle, accennando un sorriso consapevole. “Forse non l’hai fatto.”  
Harry si sentì sprofondare, lo stomaco in subbuglio, scosse la testa e distolse lo sguardo. Voleva andarsene, voleva allontanare Louis perché era convinto che quella non fosse da considerarsi una conversazione educata o convenzionale, ma sapeva che nessuna delle due opzioni era praticabile. Poteva soltanto resistere.  
“Non mi mostri il resto della proprietà?” chiese, impedendosi di utilizzare un tono spocchioso, senza riuscire ad incrociare gli occhi dell’altro.  
“Assolutamente si, scusami.”  
Si alzarono dal tavolo ed Harry seguì il maggiore fuori dalla cucina e dalla dependance. Louis chiuse a chiave la porta principale ed Harry trasse un sospiro di sollievo nel momento in cui lasciarono l’edificio. Sembrava che la parte più difficile della giornata fosse ormai passata, mentre Louis procedeva attraverso il cortile e intorno alla villa.  
Si aggirarono per il giardino ammirando la meraviglia di quel luogo, Louis raccontava piccoli aneddoti su qualunque cosa gli capitasse sotto tiro, Harry si limitava ad ascoltare. Sembrava che Louis fosse cresciuto in città per poi trascorrere le vacanze estive a Deansville. Aveva molte storie da raccontare riguardo le sue sorelline più piccole e, anche se era molto più grande di loro, evidentemente erano una parte importante della sua vita. Harry ricordò improvvisamente che Louis aveva perso un fratello, sperava che all’uomo non dispiacesse rivangare tutti quei ricordi del passato, anche se era stato lui ad iniziare il discorso.  
Harry sapeva che Louis voleva che rispondesse, ma lo trovava ancora difficile. Ascoltava tranquillamente le storie del maggiore, semplicemente non sapeva di cosa avrebbe dovuto parlare. Louis notò il suo imbarazzo ma non sollevò l’argomento, gli fece soltanto alcune domande.  
“Ti piace l’arte?” chiese Louis dopo avergli mostrato alcuni dipinti al secondo piano della villa. Erano entrati dal davanti, scegliendo di non farsi vedere dai loro genitori.  
“Si.” Rispose Harry. Louis stava aspettando una risposta più elaborata. “…ma non in questo modo.”  
Louis annuì, come se provasse le stesse sensazioni. Forse nemmeno per lui erano particolarmente elettrizzanti i ritratti di vecchi antenati. “Allora cosa ti piace?”  
“Mi piace Monet.” Mormorò Harry a bassa voce. “Ammiro la sua scelta del colore e la sua tecnica. I piccoli tratti del suo pennello tendono a dare un aspetto vibrante al quadro, ma anche senza tempo. Sono sicuro che tra molti decenni sarà ancora apprezzato.”  
Louis annuì lentamente. “Sono d’accordo con te, tesoro.”  
Ripresero il tour, Harry respinse il disgusto ogni volta che il maggiore utilizzava un nomignolo affettuoso, consapevole del fatto che non era ottimale per il suo benessere pensare ai sentimenti contrastanti che sentiva dento di sé ogni volta che l’altro pronunciava determinate parole.  
“Torniamo fuori?” chiese Louis mentre scendevano le scale. Harry sentì le voci dei suoi genitori nella stanza accanto e accettò rapidamente. Louis mosse la testa verso la direzione da seguire, scivolarono oltre l’arco del soggiorno, dove le loro famiglie erano ancora sedute a chiacchierare. Harry era abbastanza sicuro che il signor Tomlinson li avesse visti, ma Louis decise di non fermarsi quindi lo seguì fuori dalla villa.  
All’esterno, le bambine avevano smesso di giocare a calcio ed erano sedute in cerchio sull’erba tagliata accanto al patio, intrecciando coroncine di fiori. I fiori erano colorati e somigliavano a quelli che venivano piantati nel giardino degli Styles. Harry cercò di non mostrare troppo il suo divertimento e sorrise dolcemente, mentre Louis alzava gli occhi al cielo.  
“Louis! Stiamo realizzando delle coroncine da principessa.”  
“Lo vedo, Fizzy.” Replicò Louis sedendosi sul bordo del patio, i piedi nell’erba fresca. Toccò il posto accanto a lui ed Harry si sedette. “Harry, loro sono Fizzy, Phoebe, Daisy e Doris.”  
Nessuna di loro aveva più di otto anni, Doris era evidentemente la più giovane. I suoi capelli erano rossi e aveva all’incirca quattro anni.  
“Ciao.” Le salutò Harry e in cambio ricevette un coro di saluti.  
“Jack avrebbe compiuto quattordici anni.” borbottò Louis, sfiorando leggermente la spalla di Harry per attirare la sua attenzione.  
Harry si voltò per affrontarlo, ma vide il maggiore togliersi il ciuffo dagli occhi e guardare intensamente la brezza estiva scompigliare i vestitini delle sue sorelle.  
“Tuo fratello morto?” chiese Harry, con tono incerto.  
“Charlotte era ancora così giovane ed io ero un adolescente. Era il nostro unico fratello e poi… beh, è stato difficile. I miei genitori hanno impiegato un po’ di tempo per riprendersi e fare altri figli e poi… sono uscite tutte loro.” disse indicando le quattro ragazze di fronte a lui.  
“Mi dispiace per la tua perdita.” Sussurrò Harry, fissando un lato del viso di Louis.  
Louis si girò, il volto più vicino che mai. “Grazie.” Rispose, genuino e dolce.  
Harry sorrise a sua volta, mordendosi un labbro. Era stato un pomeriggio strano, difficile da inquadrare, ma in quel momento non si sentiva a disagio. Per un attimo, pensò che non gli dispiaceva restare seduto accanto a Louis ad osservare quelle bambine giocare.  
Guardarono le ragazze lavorare ininterrottamente alle coroncine di fiori, Louis si unì a loro dopo alcuni minuti, aiutando Doris. Le sue dita sottili erano sorprendentemente abili, sovrapponendo steli e formando delle bellissime treccine. Ben presto, tutte richiesero il suo aiuto.  
“Puoi prendere la mia, Harry.” disse Phoebe.  
Harry sentì le guance andare a fuoco mentre la bambina lo fissava con occhi grandi e blu.  
“Sicura di non volerla tenere tu? Ci hai lavorato così tanto.”  
Lei scosse la testa con determinazione. “Ne ho già tante! A te starebbe bene, sei troppo carino.”  
“Sono d’accordo.” Si intromise Louis, tenendo gli occhi incollati sulla coroncina che stava terminando. Infine alzò lo sguardo e quei pozzi blu scintillarono sotto il sole pomeridiano. “Hai un aspetto incredibile.”  
Con le guance in fiamme, Harry si rivolse a Phoebe. “Okay… grazie Phoebe. È molto gentile da parte tua.”  
La bambina si sporse verso di lui e posò con cura la coroncina di fiori sulla sua testa. Dietro di lui, Harry sentì la porta del patio aprirsi, gli adulti stavano uscendo a prendere una boccata d’aria.  
“Fammi vedere! Molto bello!” esclamò Phoebe.  
Louis gli diede un colpetto con la spalla, ed Harry vide che il maggiore lo stava osservando dolcemente. Il suo cuore iniziò a battere forte mentre il maggiore si allungava verso la sua faccia. Come se riuscisse ad avvertire la sua inquietudine, Louis evitò accuratamente di toccare la pelle di Harry e sistemò un fiore tra i suoi riccioli.  
“Si, molto bello.” mormorò Louis.  
Deglutendo a vuoto, Harry sentì il corpo irrigidirsi per un istante, per poi rilassarsi quando Louis si allontanò. Dietro di loro, riuscì a sentire la voce di Johannah Tomlinson. “Credo che mio figlio sia rimasto piuttosto colpito dal tuo, Lilian.”  
Harry non poteva negarlo. Louis era interessato a lui e per il resto dell’estate Harry aveva accettato di farsi corteggiare. Era un corteggiamento che non aveva richiesto, ma in cui si era ritrovato irrimediabilmente incastrato.  
Mentre salutavano la famiglia Tomlinson, Louis gli prese la mano. Prima che Harry potesse lasciarlo andare, il maggiore fece un passo avanti e gli tenne le mani bloccate, anche se non era necessario. “Verrai domani?” chiese timidamente, gli occhi blu che brillavano e il pollice che sfiorava la superficie della sua mano.  
Harry annuì. “Credo di si.”  
“Posso portarti a fare una passeggiata?”  
“Dove?”  
Stringendo ancora la sua mano, Louis rispose come se fosse la cosa più ovvia del mondo. “Ovunque tu voglia andare, amore.”  
  



	3. Capitolo tre

**Adore You  
  
  
  
  
  
**  
  
  
  
  
  


**Capitolo tre.**   
  
  
  
  
  
Vide Louis ogni due giorni per le successive due settimane. Il giorno successivo al loro accordo, guidò in auto da solo fino alla dimora dei Tomlinson, grato di non essere accompagnato dai suoi genitori. Gemma gli aveva offerto le sue condoglianze quando aveva visto la sua faccia non appena era tornato a casa il giorno precedente, con una coroncina di fiori tra le mani – sua madre gli aveva espressamente chiesto di togliersela nel momento stesso in cui si erano seduti in auto.  
Louis lo portò a fare una passeggiata attraverso i boschi nei dintorni della villa. Harry non ricordava di aver mai visitato quella parte di Deansville quando era giovane, ma naturalmente si rivelò bello come il resto della cittadina. I sentieri nei boschi erano abbastanza puliti da poter camminare senza problemi, e non c’erano zanzare o fauna selvatica da nessuna parte. Mentre passeggiavano, Louis fece del suo meglio per attirare Harry in una conversazione, quel giorno non lasciò passare nemmeno un minuto senza porre domande o indurre Harry a discutere.  
Harry cercò deliberatamente di abbassare la guardia quando Louis lo persuase a parlare di musica. Trovò più facile discutere quando l’argomento era la letteratura o la musica, piuttosto che di questioni personali. Di tanto in tanto Louis cercava di estrapolargli qualcosa di nuovo, ed era estremamente contento ogni volta che Harry parlava con entusiasmo di ciò che amava, che fosse un autore o una poesia sulla quale stavano discutendo.  
La seconda lettera che Harry ricevette da Louis arrivò a metà settimana. Anche questa arrivò insieme ad un pacco, più pesante dell’ultimo. Quella mattina, sua madre gli consegnò il pacco durante la colazione nel patio. Harry represse il dispiacere e accettò il pacchetto con un finto sorriso sulle labbra.  
“Viene da Louis?” chiese Gemma, sporgendosi in avanti per guardarlo. Era pesante, Harry aveva la sensazione di sapere cosa contenesse.  
“Oh si.” Rispose la signora Styles. “L’ha consegnato lui personalmente questa mattina.”  
“Oh.” Mormorò Harry, sorpreso che Louis non avesse chiesto di vederlo quando era passato. Non che gli dispiacesse davvero, ma era curioso. Forse Louis aveva capito che aveva apprezzato il suo regalo precedente. Visto che era piuttosto facile prevedere il contenuto del pacco, doveva essere questo il motivo per cui non aveva richiesto di incontrarlo di persona.  
Portò il pacco in camera dopo colazione e si sedette sul letto per aprirlo. Proprio come l’ultima volta, trovò una lettera indirizzata a lui con la calligrafia di Louis. Harry sbirciò nel pacco e trovò non uno, ma ben due libri diversi. Sospirando esasperato, mise il pacchetto sul comodino accanto alla coroncina di fiori e prese la lettera. Era decisamente più lunga della precedente e si notavano già i piccoli cambiamenti avvenuti nella loro relazione.  
  


_Mio caro Harry,_   
_sono consapevole che hai rifiutato la mia offerta di regalarti uni dei miei libri preferiti, ma vedi, a volte trovo molto difficile trattenermi. Forse quello che sto per dire potrà infastidirti, ma spesso mi ritrovo a pensare che a volte dici o fai cose soltanto per infastidirmi e farmi arrabbiare. Il più delle volte penso che sia così. ma Harry, non mi dispiace tutto ciò. Non fermarti. Ogni volta che parli mi sento benedetto, le tue parole sono come baci che toccano la mia pelle._   
_Tuttavia, non voglio privarti del privilegio di conoscere le stesse sensazioni che provo io ogni volta che leggo questi libri. Non vorrei offenderti. Ripeto, tu sei un lettore giudizioso, unico nel tuo genere, e sono sicuro che ti piaceranno questi romanzi. Spero che non ti offenda per le mie assunzioni._   
_Questi due libri sono miei, ma non desidero altro che vederli nelle tue mani, che tu li ami come ho fatto io. Il primo l’ho scelto per rimediare al fatto che hai trovato Lucelle, nel libro precedente, ingenuo e sciocco. Moonshine di Alaya Johnson parla della vita di una ragazza e di una famiglia di cacciatori di demoni, in un mondo in cui le creature soprannaturali sono esseri comuni. La figlia decide di lottare per avere pari diritti per tutti, impegnandosi in una battaglia per la giustizia sociale. Qualcosa in te mi ha colpito e credo che questa sia una storia che apprezzerai molto._   
_Il secondo libro, temo, è stato vittima della mia adulazione nei tuoi confronti. La copertina è simile ai tuoi occhi e ultimamente non sono stato in grado di pensare ad altro che a loro. Il ricordo di come apparivano sulla spiaggia quel giorno a Wellbridge si trova saldamente impresso nel mio cuore._   
_Mi hai detto che non sei un grande scrittore e mi vergogno di non averlo capito subito. Forse scrivi solo per te stesso, per riempire un diario con i tuoi pensieri più profondi e per costruire mondi che esistono soltanto nella tua mente. Per quanto sia infinitamente curioso, mi piacerebbe leggere qualche tua creazione, ma mi sto trattenendo. Non ti farei mai pressione per rispondermi, e penso che tu lo sappia. Sono contento di sapere che sei consapevole di come mi sento. Voglio che tu mi conosca._   
_Infine, vorrei ringraziarti formalmente per avermi dato una possibilità. Grazie._   
_I miei più cari saluti,_   
_Louis William Tomlinson._

  
  
  
Harry diede un’occhiata ai libri sul comodino, emettendo un piccolo sospiro. La generosità di Louis gli sembrava sbagliata, specialmente ora che sapeva che c’erano due nuovi buchi sulla mensola del maggiore. Inoltre, Louis era altruista e gentile, gli regalava delle cose che sapeva Harry avrebbe apprezzato. C’erano degli evidenti sforzi dietro alle sue scelte, ed era troppo da sopportar. Louis dovrebbe aver capito che Harry non avrebbe mai ricambiato i suoi sentimenti, vero? L’intero patto era stato costruito sull’idea che Harry non avesse voglia di essere corteggiato per davvero.  
Inoltre, Harry non riusciva a digerire le parole che Louis aveva usato per descrivere i suoi occhi. Nonostante fosse consapevole che Louis provava un vero interesse, per lui era strano pensare al maggiore in quel modo. Quando parlavano o passeggiavano insieme, Louis pensava continuamente ai suoi occhi? Era solito abbinare la tonalità dei suoi occhi alle copertine dei libri che leggeva? Harry di certo non era immune alla bellezza di Louis, ma non fantasticava su piscine blu o cieli celesti. Non aveva mai paragonato l’oceano alle iridi di Louis… o no?  
Dopo aver ricevuto la seconda lettera, Harry diventò estremamente attento alle azioni e agli atteggiamenti di Louis ogni volta che erano insieme. Si erano incontrati – con grande soddisfazione dei loro genitori – per quasi due settimane, e le loro conversazioni erano lentamente progredite, ora discorrevano ed erano completamente a proprio agio. Harry non si sentiva più nervoso in sua presenza, eppure spesso si ritrovava a scegliere con cura le parole da utilizzare. Non voleva che Louis pensasse che si stava interessando a lui. Sebbene il maggiore non avesse provato in nessun modo a creare una sorta di intimità tra loro, Harry indietreggiava ogni volta che Louis gli sfiorava casualmente le braccia.  
Una mattina, Louis era stato invitato ad unirsi alla famiglia Styles per colazione. Era arrivato alle nove in punto, indossando pantaloncini e bretelle, i capelli morbidi sotto un cappellino alla moda. Salutò Harry con un lieve sorriso e dopo colazione lasciarono il patio per fare una passeggiata in spiaggia.  
Lasciarono le scarpe e le calze sotto al gazebo, gli occhi di Louis si illuminarono quando vide i suoi vecchi libri sulla panca occupata solitamente dal riccio. Non fece alcun commento, ma Harry capì che era contento e soddisfatto.  
Il tempo era bello e faceva un caldo insolito. L’Inghilterra non era mai stata soggetta a tutto questo calore, i giornali dicevano ogni giorno che quell’ondata di caldo era anomala. Le gambe di Louis erano abbronzate e ricoperte da peli chiari schiariti dal sole, alcune goccioline di sudore cominciavano a formarsi sulle sue tempie. Louis stava camminando dentro l’acqua, le onde che gli sfioravano i polpacci, mentre Harry lo seguiva leggermente dietro, borbottando qualcosa riguardo il monologo tenuto da Louis sui libri di Jane Austen.  
“Harry.” disse Louis di punto in bianco, guardandosi alle spalle, gli occhi lucidi sotto l’ombra fornita dal cappello.  
“Cosa?” chiese Harry, saltando un’onda più grossa del normale che gli schizzò dell’acqua fredda sull’interno coscia.  
“Hai appena concordato sul fatto che Mary Shelley è migliore di Jane Austen.”  
Harry rallentò, fissandolo incerto. “Davvero?”  
“Quanto hai letto di Mary Shelley?”  
“…un po’.” Ammise Harry, e Louis si girò completamente per mostrargli un sorriso luminoso.  
“Pensavo non ti piacessero i romanzi horror.”  
Harry sentiva un rossore strisciargli sul collo, per poi diffondersi sulle guance. Si sentiva bruciare ovunque, mentre le sue dita armeggiavano con la cintura dei pantaloncini. “Forse mi è capitato di… procurarmene alcuni a Brighton con mia sorella, l’altro giorno.”  
Gli occhi di Louis si illuminarono ed Harry sentì lo stomaco contrarsi mentre l’uomo si avvicinava all’acqua. Una grossa onda si schiantò contro di lui, bagnandolo fino al ginocchio.  
“Avresti potuto prendere alcuni dei miei libri. Te li avrei dati volentieri.” Disse Louis dolcemente.  
“Non voglio toglierli a te. Sono tuoi.”  
La mano di Louis si allungò verso di lui, Harry sussultò quando avvertì il pollice e l’indice toccargli la vita. Per la prima volta, la carezza del maggiore non gli diede fastidio, la mano rimase affettuosamente ancora a lui. La schiena di Harry si irrigidì all’istante, i nervi a fior di pelle. Louis lo guardò, gli occhi azzurri identici al cielo senza nuvole sopra le loro teste.  
“Nulla mi renderebbe più felice.” Disse l’uomo, la distanza tra i loro corpi era così minima che Harry non riusciva più a gestire tutta quella tensione.  
“Non ti lascerò regalare in giro tutti i tuoi romanzi preferiti. Adori questo genere e alcuni libri sono difficili da trovare.”  
Louis scosse risolutamente la testa. “Non è un problema.”  
“Tienili tu, va bene?”  
“Ma –“  
“Louis! Fermati.” Sibilò Harry.  
Louis smise di parlare, sorpreso dallo sfogo di Harry. “Io – mi dispiace.”  
Harry si allontanò di qualche passo, sentendo la mano dell’altro staccarsi dalla sua vita. “Andiamo avanti.”  
Si avviò davanti a lui, avvertendo sulla pelle l’acqua più fredda del solito. Non voleva che Louis capisse la sua improvvisa e insaziabile voglia di leggere altri libri horror. Dopo aver letto Anthony Burns e Alays Johnson, si era ritrovato a fissare la sua collezione di romanzi rosa con una sensazione di disagio nello stomaco. Nessuna storia poteva essere paragonata al brivido che avvertiva nelle ossa quando finiva un romando di Louis. Lucille poteva anche essere un’idiota, ma l’aveva letto dall’inizio alla fine per tre volte. Dopo aver discusso della questione con il proprietario di una libreria a Brighton, se ne era andato con tutte le opere più famose di Mary Shelley. Louis non avrebbe dovuto sapere che gli era entrato sottopelle – che quello che diceva aveva un certo effetto su di lui.  
Era seccante ed Harry resistette all’impulso di mettersi a piangere, sfregandosi gli occhi. Tutto quello che riguardava Louis era incredibilmente confuso. Nonostante ci provasse con tutte le sue forze, Louis sembrava scivolare dentro di lui senza problemi.  
Si spaventò quando sentì delle dita solleticargli l’avambraccio, la mano del maggiore era calda e morbida, mentre scivolava lungo il polso di Harry, e il contatto gli fece provare un ulteriore brivido.  
“Amore…” disse Louis con voce sensuale alle sue spalle. “Non intendevo turbarti.”  
Harry deglutì, il cuore prese a battergli all’impazzata.  
“Non sono arrabbiato.”  
“Sembri piuttosto arrabbiato, in realtà.”  
“Sono soltanto sconvolto…” protestò Harry, forse con tono troppo duro.  
Un ghigno apparve sulle labbra di Louis, apparentemente senza alcun motivo. “Mi dispiace tesoro.” Con la mano libera di coprì la bocca per un breve istante.  
Harry cominciò a provare un forte senso di indignazione.  
“Non intendevo ridere. Scusami per il mio comportamento, era semplicemente la peggior bugia che abbia mai sentito.”  
“Non stavo mentendo!” mentì di nuovo Harry, e gemette internamente per quanto suonasse patetico.  
Louis sembrò divertito da quel battibecco e, in un batter d’occhio, la sua mano scivolò dal polso di Harry fino al palmo. Prima che riuscisse a registrare quello che stava succedendo, le loro dita erano solidamente intrecciate, le mani strette l’una all’altra.  
“Va bene, comunque sono stato maleducato. Dai, dimmi esattamente cosa pensi di Mary Shelly, per favore.”  
Era la prima volta che Harry toccava Louis così intimamente, salvo quando lo salutava con una stretta di mano. Sentì di nuovo lo stomaco contorcersi per sentimenti che non riusciva ancora a decifrare. La pelle del maggiore era molto calda e continuava a passare il pollice sul dorso della sua mano con movimenti lenti e circolari. Louis strinse più forte la presa quando Harry espresse un’opinione sulla quale si trovava d’accordo, oltre a spingere Harry sempre più vicino al suo fianco. Non lo lasciò andare finchè non raggiunsero il gazebo e anche in quel momento sembrò riluttante a mollare la presa. Harry non aveva idea di come dovesse sentirsi.  
Dopo due settimane, Louis era diventato un appuntamento fisso nella sua vita a Deansville. Stava diventando sempre più facile accettare tutto ciò che sarebbe successo durante l’estate. Louis non era neanche così terribile, il più delle volte era liberatorio discutere dei suoi interessi con qualcuno che lo capiva e si prendeva cura di lui. Ma l’intimità stava chiaramente crescendo tra loro, tutti notavano quanto fosse cambiato il loro atteggiamento reciproco.  
La curiosità di Louis era infinita, ed era orribilmente seccante come riuscisse a metterlo sempre in discussione, come riuscisse a creare dei buchi profondi nella corazza di Harry. Louis analizzava ogni argomento, sempre alla ricerca del ragionamento alla base delle risposte fornite da Harry. Il più delle volte, con suo immenso sgomento, Louis riuscì a rompere la sua facciata. Aveva l’incredibile capacità di demolire ogni suo muro, tutto ciò facendolo semplicemente riflettere e meditare sui suoi stessi pensieri. Harry si sentiva confuso e frustrato, la maggior parte delle volte si comportava in modo meschino nei confronti del maggiore che, a sua volta, con suo grande stupore, sembrava apprezzare il suo comportamento.  
“Posso chiederti una cosa, tesoro?” mormorò Louis un giorno.  
Erano seduto sull’altalena sotto il portico della villa dei Tomlinson. Avevano trascorso il pomeriggio a casa, Johannah e Derek erano andati via per tutta la giornata, lasciandoli soli con le ragazze. L’altalena si muoveva costantemente sotto di loro, la coscia di Louis premuta contro il fianco di Harry. I contatti tra loro non erano più così rari, Harry si stava abituando gradualmente.  
“Da quanto hai paura di chiedermi qualcosa?”  
L’uomo scrollò le spalle, sfregando la spalla contro quella di Harry. “E’ una domanda molto diversa dal solito…”  
Harry gli diede una breve occhiata. “Va bene.”  
La voce di Louis era bassa, come se fosse consapevole di star per offendere l’altro ragazzo. “Posso chiederti perché sei così intenzionato ad andare all’università a Yorkinshare per studiare legge? Un nuovo inizio senza i fondi dei tuoi genitori non sarebbe l’ideale per te?”  
Harry quasi ridacchiò. “In quale mondo?” disse incredulo, spostando gli occhi sul volto di Louis.  
“So che la domanda deve sembrarti ridicola, ma pensaci…” continuò il maggiore, premendo ulteriormente la coscia contro quella di Harry. “Avresti preferito rimanere a lavorare per qualcuno tutta l’estate piuttosto che venire a Deansville.”  
Louis lo guardò attentamente, due rughe profondo in mezzo alla fronte. Era la prima volta che menzionava la conversazione che avevano avuto nel gazebo, quel giorno in cui avevano deciso di fare un patto. Da allora, Harry aveva lasciato perdere il discorso, facendolo capire al maggiore ogni volta che provava a tirarlo fuori.  
“Lascia che te lo chieda, amore… perché hai così tanta voglia di fare l’avvocato? Se potessi scegliere tu, decideresti comunque di essere un avvocato?”  
Harry abbassò lentamente gli occhi, la sua mente iniziò ad andare in corto circuito. Sbattè le palpebre più volte e improvvisamente si ritrovò senza parole. Louis aveva sempre fatto questo? Era sempre riuscito a leggerlo così bene? Fu la prima domanda che si pose. Il suo cuore batteva furiosamente e sentiva la gola stretta in una morsa.  
“E’ sempre stato il… il piano.” Balbettò Harry, rendendosi conto per la prima volta che non ci aveva mai pensato, che non aveva mai preso in considerazione un’alternativa. Anche se le sue passioni erano altre, non aveva mai pensato di non studiare legge. Era sempre stato il piano, fin da quando era bambino: andare all’università a Yorkinshare, prendere una laurea e unirsi all’azienda di suo padre, per poi un giorno prenderne il comando.  
“Oh mi Dio.” Sospirò Harry, appoggiando i gomiti sulle cosce. “Sono uguale a tutti gli altri. Sono uguale a tutti quegli idioti che vivono in questa città.”  
Perché voleva diventare avvocato? Dove era saltata fuori quell’idea? Non riusciva a ricordarlo. Era quello che faceva suo padre, quello che si aspettavano da lui.  
E lui… non era altro che un prodotto della sua famiglia. Aveva sempre fatto ciò che volevano i suoi genitori, senza rendersene nemmeno conto. Per tutta la vita aveva pensato di essere diverso, eppure si trovava nella stessa situazione di qualsiasi altro figlio, o figlia, della sua classe sociale.  
Sedeva lì, leggendo i suoi romanzi, oppure in mezzo ad una folla ad un evento importante voluto dai suoi genitori, giudicava ogni singolo ospite, scrutando le loro scelte di abbigliamento e gli accessori. Era cattivo come tutti gli altri. Dopotutto c’era del gel Dapper Dax tra i suoi capelli, o no?  
“Sono inutile…” sussurrò Harry, troppo sbalordito persino per piangere.  
“Gesù Cristo, Harry.” disse Louis. “Non è quello che volevo che pensassi. Solo… cerco sempre di discutere per valutare le cose da diverse prospettive. Non pensavo che avresti reagito in questo modo.”  
“Stai zitto.” Espirò Harry, battendo la mano sul bicipite del maggiore. Si sentiva agitato, ma lasciò la mano sul corpo di Louis. Guardò attraverso il prato non vedendo nulla di interessante, mentre i pensieri continuavano a vorticargli in testa.  
“Ero curioso per il modo in cui parli sempre della tua famiglia e… tutto qua.”  
“Sono un ipocrita.” Ripetè Harry.  
“Non sei un ipocrita.” Protestò Louis con tono rassicurante, posando la mano su quella di Harry, ancora appoggiata sul braccio.  
Harry contrasse appena le dita sentendo la pelle calda del maggiore a contatto con la sua.  
“Lascia da parte tutti i tuoi drammi per un momento, amore. Forse hai solo bisogno di capire cosa vuoi. E’ molto difficile capirlo quando i genitori ti pressano a fare ciò che vogliono loro. Alcune persone hanno bisogno di più tempo per capirlo, e va bene. Forse vuoi sul serio fare l’avvocato? Tieni presente che hai solo vent’anni ed è ancora accettabile volere le stesse cose che vogliono i tuoi genitori.”  
Harry sbuffò, scuotendo la testa con sgomento. “Le altre persone sanno già quello che vogliono, e anche io… credo.”  
Le dita di Louis afferrarono saldamente quelle di Harry, anche se non riusciva a vederlo perché era appoggiato allo schienale del dondolo.  
La voce di Louis suonò preoccupata alle sue orecchie. “Siamo cresciuti in un certo modo.” Mormorò subito dopo. “Forse siamo cresciuti meglio di altre persone, ma per alcuni di noi succede così in fretta che non abbiamo nemmeno la possibilità di guardarci intorno e pensare. Ti sei mai seduto e hai mai pensato a cosa vorresti fare per il resto della tua vita?”  
Harry scosse rigidamente la testa. “No – non credo.”  
“Forse dovresti.” Sussurrò Louis, e quando Harry girò la testa per guardarlo, la bocca del maggiore si aprì in un piccolo sorriso triste.  
Harry gemette internamente e collassò sul fianco di Louis. Posò la testa contro il bordo dello schienale, sentendo il dondolo oscillare avanti e indietro. Percepì la spalla di Louis contro la sua tempia, ma non si prese la briga di allontanarsi, troppo preso dai suoi pensieri. Le parole dell’altro lo stavano facendo riflettere, ora turbinavano nella sua testa e nel suo stomaco.  
Quasi sussultò di sorpresa quando sentì il maggiore stringergli la mano con fermezza e abbassò lo sguardo alle loro dita intrecciate. Non avrebbe dovuto sentirsi così bene, Louis era parte del suo problema, no? Solo un altro tassello della sua vita e della sua rigida educazione. Tuttavia, la sensazione dell’uomo che respirava al suo fianco, strofinando tranquillamente il pollice sulla parte posteriore della sua mano, lo faceva sentire meglio. Confuso e arrabbiato, chiuse gli occhi, appoggiando la testa sulla spalla di Louis.  
“Stai bene, tesoro?”  
“Non lo so.”  
“Andrà tutto bene.”  
Harry girò il volto per affrontarlo, incontrando gli occhi dell’altro a pochi centimetri di distanza. Lo fissò, Louis aveva le sopracciglia corrugate e uno sguardo premuroso. Non aveva senso tutto quello. Louis era un problema gigantesco, eppure era l’unica persona disposta a discuterne con lui, a parlarne davvero senza pregiudizi.  
Harry impiegò così tanto tempo a dire qualcosa che alla fine si limitò a sedersi, fissando intensamente l’altro come un idiota. La situazione era troppo complessa, i genitori di Harry volevano che frequentasse l’università, giusto? Avevano bisogno che lui ricevesse un’istruzione eccellente per potersene vantare con gli altri. Gli avevano fatto il lavaggio del cervello, facendogli credere che legge era ciò che voleva. Forse tutte le minacce nei suoi confronti erano soltanto vuote e senza senso, volevano soltanto vincere quella battaglia.  
L’inquietudine bruciava dentro il corpo di Harry, si sentiva inutile. Voleva sul serio diventare un avvocato? O era semplicemente un’idea nata dai suoi genitori mentre lui era ancora un adolescente impressionabile? Odiava la curiosità di Louis, ma non per la prima volta grazie ad essa aveva scoperto qualcosa di nuovo su se stesso.  
Nel frattempo, la sua mente stava viaggiando in direzioni opposte, mentre il pollice del maggiore continuava a sfregargli la mano. Louis si mosse per alzarsi in piedi, prima di sollevare due dita e accarezzare delicatamente la guancia di Harry.  
Harry, che lo stava ancora fissando, sentì le farfalle nello stomaco a quel tocco. Questo era il contatto più intimo che avessero mai avuto ed era… Harry non riusciva a trovare le parole adatte per descriverlo.  
“Non ti preoccupare troppo, ok?” mormorò Louis piano, la voce genuina e le dita che toccavano la sua guancia. “Spesso le cose si risolvono da sole.”  
Harry deglutì a vuoto, stringendo forte gli occhi mentre sentiva Louis avvicinarsi e lasciargli un dolce bacio sul sopracciglio. Aveva voglia di piangere e Louis era l’unico al quale avrebbe voluto dirlo.  
  
  
  
  
  
**  
  
  
  
  
La successiva lettera d’amore che ricevette da Louis, arrivò il giorno seguente, quasi come se, non appena Harry aveva lasciato la dimora dei Tomlinson, Louis si fosse seduto per mettere nero su bianco ogni suo pensiero. Harry portò la lettera nella sua stanza e si sedette sul letto, ormai era diventata un’abitudine. La coroncina di fiori era ancora appoggiata sul comodino, i fiori ormai secchi.  
Aprì la busta che era arrivato senza alcun pacco, e si morse un labbro nell’attesa. Stava ancora pensando a quello che si erano detti il giorno precedente, ma Harry non era ancora pronto per affrontare la sua famiglia. Louis aveva spostato l’attenzione su quel problema, ma allo stesso tempo stava cercando di farlo rilassare. Harry sentiva il caos dentro di sé.  
  
  


_Mio caro Harry,_   
_Spesso mi ritrovo a pensare al tuo sorriso. Il tuo viso esprime molto più che le tue parole e i tuoi occhi sembrano tradire ogni pensiero che la tua mente, invece, cerca di mantenere nascosto. Fissando le tue iridi verdi, mi sento quasi come se stessi barando, o commettendo un crimine terribile. I tuoi pensieri solo soltanto tuoi, ma non posso fare a meno di provare a capirli._   
_Puoi capire, dunque, perché i tuoi occhi sono la cosa che preferisco di te, mi permettono di capirti. Non vorrei altro che conoscere la tua mente e la tua anima, ma non è giusto. Preferisco prendermi cura di ciò che sei disposto a darmi, piuttosto che rubare ciò che ti appartiene._   
_Ecco che finisco per pensare al tuo sorriso. Quando sorridi mi dai qualcosa; qualcosa di caldo e sacro. Quando sorridi scegli di darmi una parte di te, e ogni volta mi sento sempre più legato a te, come se delle corde mi legassero alle tue ossa. Mi attiri in ogni modo possibile. Sono irrimediabilmente innamorato._   
_Harry, non intendevo causare ulteriori problemi alla tua vita. Ieri non volevo turbarti o farti stare male, chiedo umilmente il tuo perdono. La tua preoccupazione è anche la mia e intendo esserti vicino che tu possa appoggiarti a me quando ne hai più bisogno. Ogni parte di te che mi concedi, la tratto con la massima cura, spero che tu sia consapevole che mi prenderò sempre cura di te.  
Parla con me, confidati con me.  
Proteggerò ogni tuo pensiero._   
_I miei più cari saluti,_   
_Louis William Tomlinson._

  
  
  
  
Harry fissò la lettera, leggendo ripetutamente i diversi paragrafi finchè ogni parola non si stabilì definitivamente nella sua mente.  
“Che casino…” borbottò, aggrottando le sopracciglia mentre un misto di shock e indignazione gli si agitava nello stomaco.  
Louis parlava come se sapesse cose che Harry non aveva nessuna intenzione di condividere. Aveva scritto di scusarsi per prendere più di quanto Harry fosse disposto a dargli, in realtà, ed era… cosa pensava di sapere esattamente? Dopo la conversazione avuta il giorno precedente, Harry non riusciva nemmeno più a riconoscere se stesso. Yorkinshare era davvero quello che voleva? O lo avevano obbligato ad andarci?  
E ora Louis pensava di conoscerlo? Era tutto un caos nella sua testa. Si, avevano trascorso molti giorni in compagnia l’uno dell’altro, ed Harry sapeva di essersi lasciato andare, qualche volta. Gli aveva parlato di musica e di arte, soprattutto di letteratura, ma non avevano mai discusso di cose serie o profonde. Il giorno precedente era stata un’eccezione, e all’improvviso Harry si innervosì. Louis era affondato così profondamente nella sua vita, nelle ultime settimane, che era riuscito a capire cose di lui che nemmeno Harry era ancora riuscito ad accettare.  
Questo era snervante.  
Erano più vicini di quanto si aspettasse inizialmente. Harry fissò la lettera per un secondo, quindi la rinchiuse nel cassetto. Non era giusto. Harry non aveva nessuna intenzione di sposare Louis.  
Rimase in piedi mentre la rabbia sfrigolava nel suo corpo. Raggiunse lo specchio della sua camera, si chinò in avanti e appoggiò le mani sulla sedia, ogni secondo che passava diventava sempre più difficoltoso respirare. Sentiva il cuore stranamente pesante mentre fissava il proprio riflesso, gli occhi verdi e le sopracciglia aggrottate. I suoi capelli erano tirati indietro con del gel, i denti stretti così forte che cominciava ad avvertire dolore. La sua vita era un disastro.  
Un appendiabiti era sistemato nell’angolo della sua stanza, un vestito elegante già preparato per quella sera. Louis aveva chiesto al signor Styles il permesso di portare Harry fuori a cena. In quel momento Harry era stato curioso, poiché Louis aveva insistito che quella serata fuori sarebbe dovuta rimanere una sorpresa, e che non poteva svelargli nulla. Ora, aveva una mezza idea di fare una telefonata a cancellare l’appuntamento, ma l’altra parte di lui desiderava incontrare l’uomo e attaccarlo di persona, sbriciolare la sua presunzione e fargliela pagare. Louis non lo conosceva, nonostante pensasse il contrario.  
Harry diede un calcio alla sedia, incapace di sopportare tutto ciò che aveva scoperto e capito negli ultimi giorni. Lasciò la stanza in un turbine di rabbia, sbattendo i piedi contro il pavimento e sentendo le spalle e il collo rigidi per la tensione. Doveva scappare, e in fretta.  
Attraversò il corridoio per raggiungere le stanze di Gemma e suo marito, la porta socchiusa rivelò la stanza vuota. Ignorando la cosa, virò lungo l’altro corridoio in direzione delle scale, ma non andò troppo lontano. Mentre superava il bagno al piano superiore, trovò Gerard sulla soglia che si affrettava ad entrare mentre dal bagno si sentiva il rumore di conati di vomito. Harry si fermò all’istante quando vide sua sorella in ginocchio davanti al gabinetto, tossendo e sbuffando.  
“Gemma?” chiese, confuso e preoccupato.  
“Harry,” ansimò lei, guardandosi alle spalle. Aveva la fronte imperlata di sudore e le braccia erano strette intorno allo stomaco. Gerard le aveva afferrato i capelli e li teneva stretti tra le mani per evitare che si sporcasse.  
“Stai bene?” domandò Harry, stupidamente.  
“Sto bene. Non ti preoccupare. Divertiti al tuo appuntamento stasera, tesoro. È soltanto un po’ di nausea.”  
Harry esitò sulla soglia, alla fine annuì. “Va bene…”  
Dopo qualche secondo decise di andarsene, ma sapeva che la sorella sarebbe stata in buone mani con Gerard a prendersi cura di lei. Tuttavia, la rabbia che aveva provato fino a quel momento, quella che era sul punto di farlo esplodere, sembrò evaporare. Gli rimase una strana sensazione nel petto mentre tornava nella sua stanza. Il suo cervello gli stava dicendo qualcosa, ma al momento non poteva permettersi di pensarci troppo. Appena entrò nella sua stanza si rannicchiò sul letto, avvolgendosi le braccia intorno al corpo in modo protettivo. Finora era stata una giornata orribile e passare la serata con Louis avrebbe peggiorato notevolmente le cose. La sensazione del bacio che aveva lasciato sulla sua fronte il giorno precedente non lo abbandonava mai, si era creata una forte intimità tra loro, un qualcosa che non aveva preso in considerazione fino a qualche ora prima. Dove stavano andando? Sentì lo stomaco sobbalzare, non sapeva come fosse successo e soprattutto non capiva come mai fosse accaduto tutto così in fretta.  
Quando Louis arrivò alla villa, Harry era già pronto per uscire. Aveva messo il gel nei capelli e si era vestito in modo appropriato per una serata in città, con pantaloni eleganti e giacca eleganti, tuttavia il suo viso era cupo e gli occhi privi di qualsiasi scintilla. Non era sicuro di cosa aspettarsi da quella serata, ma il fatto che fosse obbligato ad uscire con il maggiore metteva un freno al suo umore.  
L’uomo si fermò sul vialetto di casa e scese da una lussuosa macchina nera, aggiustandosi la giacca sul petto. Harry guardò attraverso la finestra accanto alla porta e vide Louis avvicinarsi alla veranda. Naturalmente, era vestito in modo impeccabile; un completo gessato, scarpe costose, bretelle, e i capelli color caramello tirati leggermente all’insù. Sembrava un sogno, ed Harry sentì un’ondata di calore avvolgerlo completamente. Harry detestava Louis.  
Suonò il campanello e nel soggiorno il padre di Harry si alzò in piedi, guardando l’orologio sul polso. “A proposito di essere puntuali.” Mormorò, come se fosse turbato dal fatto che fossero passati due minuti dall’orario prestabilito.  
Harry non aprì la porta, optando per aspettare il maggiore in casa mentre il signor Styles apriva la porta d’ingresso. Riusciva a vedere Louis muoversi nervosamente all’esterno, tirandosi le maniche della giacca e raddrizzando le spalle.  
“Harry, per l’amor di Dio.” Disse suo padre. “Fai entrare quell’uomo!” il signor Styles scosse incredulo la testa, allungando una mano per aprire la porta. “Louis!”  
La voce di Louis era calda e amichevole mentre salutava il padre di Harry, dandogli una forte stretta di mano. “Richard! E’ un piacere rivederti! Mi scuso per il ritardo.”  
“Nessun problema.” disse il signor Styles, scuotendo la testa.  
“Oh…” mormorò Louis, fermandosi sul posto quando i suoi occhi trovarono il riccio. “Harry, non ti avevo visto. Il mio comportamento è terribile oggi.” Ridacchiò e i suoi occhi si ammorbidirono mentre accarezzava il braccio del più piccolo. “Ciao, caro.”  
“Ehi.” Lo salutò freddamente, indietreggiando dal suo tocco ma rimanendo nel suo posto contro il muro, con le mani bloccate dietro la schiena.  
Louis lo guardò confuso e fece una smorfia prima di tornare a concentrarsi sul padrone di casa.  
“Richard, non andremo troppo lontano stasera. Resteremo in città, ma preferirei non dire il luogo preciso, al momento. E’ una sorpresa.”  
Il signor Styles ridacchiò. “Va bene, figliolo. Portalo a casa per le dieci, ok?”  
“Certo.” Promise Louis e si voltò verso Harry porgendogli una mano. “Harry, tesoro. Vuoi andare?”  
“Certo…” rispose seccamente, e procedette a passargli davanti ignorando la sua mano e dirigendosi verso l’auto posteggiata sul vialetto. Sapeva che Louis e suo padre lo stavano fissando, ma non gliene importava nulla.  
“…va bene.” sentì sussurrare Louis, mentre augurava rapidamente al signor Styles una buona serata. Harry sentiva i passi del maggiore sul sentiero mentre provava a raggiungerlo, e ci riuscì prima ancora che potesse aprire la portiera della macchina. Louis gliela aprì senza dire una parola, guardandolo attentamente con un’espressione dolce sul volto.  
Harry distolse gli occhi e salì in macchina, Louis chiuse la portiera con una leggera spinta e si diresse dall’altro lato del veicolo dando al conducente un indirizzo che Harry non aveva mai sentito prima. Era passato un po’ di tempo da quando era uscito a Deansville, ma per quel che ne sapeva, Louis era solito uscire a divertirsi con gli amici. Forse lo stava portando in qualche locale funky. Non poteva voltare lo sguardo verso quei profondi occhi blu per cercare di capire cosa aveva in mente.  
Louis doveva aver capito il suo malumore quindi decise di rimanere in silenzio. Harry avvertì le occhiate che gli lanciava di tanto in tanto il maggiore ma riuscì a tenere gli occhi fissi sulla strada. Fu solo quando arrivarono nel centro città che Louis parlò, una nota preoccupata nella voce.  
“Stai bene, amore mio?”  
Harry gli lanciò un’occhiata indignata, ma non rispose.  
Il maggiore stava sicuramente pensando a come fare per estorcergli la verità. “E’ per qualcosa che ho fatto?”  
Incapace di mordersi la lingua, Harry sussurrò. “Perché non mi guardi negli occhi e lo scopri da solo?”  
Se Louis rimase sorpreso non lo diede a vedere. Si limitò a socchiudere la bocca, mordersi il labbro inferiore ed esitare un istante, riflettendo attentamente prima di parlare.  
Harry lo guardò di sottecchi, le sopracciglia aggrottate e un broncio sulle labbra mentre aspettava la sua replica.  
“Sei stato offeso da qualcosa…” dichiarò Louis. “Perché ho insinuato di sapere su di te più di quanto tu voglia.”  
Harry sospirò profondamente, guardando fuori dal finestrino.  
“Harry, tesoro…” continuò Louis con tono sconcertato. “Volevo scusarmi per quello che ho scritto.”  
“Non riesci a sentire quanto suoni assurdi tutto questo? Pensi di conoscermi meglio di me stesso.”  
“Beh…” sostenne Louis, cercando di trovare le parole giuste per non sconvolgerlo ulteriormente. “Forse un po’ ti conosco. Di recente ho trascorso tanto tempo con te.”  
La faccia di Harry si oscurò. “Non mi conosci.”  
Louis sospirò. “L’intera lettera è stata uno sbaglio…”  
“Non ho bisogno delle tue scuse. Smettila di comportarti come se stessimo insieme.”  
Inspirando intensamente, Louis socchiuse gli occhi e la sua voce diventò rigida quando parò di nuovo. “Sei arrabbiato per il fatto che sono stato presuntuoso o semplicemente perché ho imparato delle cose di te?”  
Harry serrò i denti, non riusciva a sopportare il fatto che Louis avesse sempre ragione. Quando il taxi si fermò, aprì la portiera senza aspettare la conferma che fossero arrivati nel posto giusto. Vide Louis lasciare all’autista un paio di sterline e uscire rapidamente dal veicolo.  
“Quindi, ho ragione?” chiese di nuovo il maggiore mentre faceva il giro della macchina. “Sei arrabbiato perché ci stiamo avvicinando. Non è quello che hai accettato quando abbiamo stretto il patto? Hai accettato di conoscermi.”  
Harry incrociò ostinatamente le braccia, fermandosi sul marciapiede. Non era del tutto sicuro di dove si trovassero, ma udì un musica in sottofondo provenire da un ristorante dall’altra parte della strada, la zona era affollata di giovani della loro età. Non era in grado di rispondere alle domande di Louis, indubbiamente l’altro aveva ragione. Louis scosse la testa contrariato, apparentemente sfinito dall’atteggiamento del riccio. Le mani dell’uomo afferrarono le braccia di Harry appena sopra i gomiti, la presa solida e sicura, e lo fissò.  
“Piccolo, mi sforzo così tanto nel rispettare i tuoi confini. Mi scuso per aver fatto cose che non ti piacciono e sono consapevole che questa situazione è abbastanza difficile per te. Tutto quello che ti ho chiesto è che tu ti apra con me, che possiamo conoscerci come due amici. Sei ancora arrabbiato?”  
Irritato per quello stupido nomignolo, Harry rispose. “Sono arrabbiato per quello che hai scritto, non puoi sapere tutto di me, Louis.”  
“Ovviamente non so tutto di te, ma conosco alcune cose, forse più di quanto pensi.” La voce dell’altro si fece tesa. “Non voglio intromettermi nella tua vita più di quanto abbia già fatto. Vorrei che tu…”  
Harry si accigliò per il cambiò repentino dell’atteggiamento del maggiore, vide Louis abbassare le spalle e fissare il pavimento. “Che cosa?”  
Louis premette le labbra e aumentò la presa sulle braccia di Harry. “Mi interessi molto, vorrei davvero conoscerti. Vorrei che la curiosità fosse ricambiata, così da incontrarci a metà strada.”  
Perché era così difficile dire di no? Perché Harry sentiva i muscoli rifiutarsi di spostare dalla presa di Louis? Perché gli occhi di quell’uomo erano così blu, perché le sue suppliche gli perforavano il cuore in quel modo? Sapeva di piacere a Louis, ma era stato facile ignorarlo fino a quel momento.  
“Non voglio sposarmi.” Sussurrò con voce rauca.  
Louis scosse la testa. “Dimentica la parte del matrimonio.” Lo implorò. “Guardami in modo diverso. Non voglio sposarti e non ti sto giudicando per questo. Non me ne frega un cazzo se i tuoi genitori vogliono che stiamo insieme, e non dirò a nessuno se ti arrendi soltanto per una notte, se ti lasci andare. Abbiamo un pub, drink illimitati e una band che suona jazz. Harry io –“ sembrava quasi disperato. “Non capisci come mi sento, non capisci i miei sentimenti.”  
Harry si sentiva fluttuare mentre cercava di elaborare le parole dell’altro. L’orgoglio gli stava legando un cappio al collo, e se avesse pronunciato un “si” sarebbe stato l’equivalente di perdere la battaglia. Tuttavia, qualcosa lo spinse a lasciarsi andare, forse gli occhi di Louis, il tono della sua voce, o semplicemente il desiderio di rilassarsi e sentirti se stesso.  
Puntando gli occhi a terra, sentì il corpo rilassarsi notevolmente. “Louis, sono…”  
Prima ancora che potesse spiegarsi, Louis fece scivolare le mani e intrecciò le loro dita. Si avvicinò e con i pollici cominciò ad accarezzargli la pelle. “Dai, amore.”  
Harry annuì. “Va bene…”  
Un sorriso comparve sul volto del maggiore. “Benissimo.”  
Lasciò andare una mano di Harry e lo condusse lungo il marciapiede. Rilasciando un sospiro profondo, Harry si sentì pronto ad affrontare quella serata e a lasciarsi andare. Darla vinta a Louis non significava aver ammesso di provare qualcosa nei suoi confronti. Voleva dimenticare Louis e andare avanti senza di lui, ma ormai era impossibile. Aggrottò le sopracciglia mentre Louis lo trascinava rapidamente verso un luogo sconosciuto, il respiro affannato mentre, per la prima volta, si prese un momento per osservare l’area circostante.  
Non era ancora buio pesto, ma la maggioranza delle persone intorno a loro aveva già consumato una considerevole quantità di alcol. C’erano bar e pub lungo tutta la strada, gruppi di persone che entrano e uscivano dai locali. La musica di una band jazz cominciò a risuonare più forte nell’aria, man mano che avanzavano lungo la via. Quando si fermarono, avevano raggiunto quella che sembrava una banale tavola calda, soltanto che all’interno c’era una lunga fila di persone davanti ad una scala che portava nel seminterrato.  
“Questa è Traquerie.” Disse Louis, tirando Harry contro il suo fianco e sfiorandogli la spalla. “Stammi vicino.”  
Harry non ebbe nemmeno il tempo di rispondere prima che Louis si avvicinasse alla fila di persone, ignorando completamente gli insulti dei presenti e passando davanti a tutti. Mantenne una presa salda sulla mano di Harry, non lasciandolo mai avventurarsi di un solo passo lontano da lui. Quando raggiunsero il seminterrato, il maggiore fece scivolare il braccio attorno alla sua vita.  
“Trip!” esclamò Louis, cercando di parlare sopra il volume troppo alto della musica che risuonava all’interno del locale.  
Il buttafuori – un uomo grande e grosso vestito con un completo nero, apparentemente sui trentacinque anni – sollevò lo sguardo e gli si illuminarono gli occhi quando vide la faccia di Louis.  
“Tommo! È passato un po’ di tempo dall’ultima volta che ti ho visto!”  
“Hai ragione.” Concordò Louis, tenendo stretto Harry al fianco. “Questo è il mio ragazzo, Harry. Ci puoi far entrare, vero? Sto provando ad impressionarlo.”  
Gli occhi di Trip si spostarono su Harry, lanciandogli uno sguardo accurato. “Un bel tipo.” Commentò, e fece loro cenno di entrare.  
Harry sentì le persone in coda lamentarsi, ma Louis si limitò a sorridere e a schiaffeggiare il braccio del buttafuori. “Buona serata, amico!”  
Nel momento in cui varcarono la soglia del locale, fu come entrare in un mondo diverso. Dall’esterno, il posto si presentava come un normalissimo ristorante, ma Harry era sicuro di non aver mai visto niente del genere. La musica risuonava ovunque grazie a potenti amplificatori, sassofoni, trombe, batterie. Non c’era un angolo del locale che fosse vuoto, un mare di persone si spostavano avanti e indietro oppure ballavano a ritmo di musica.  
“Ecco il bar!” gridò Louis indicando alla sua sinistra, anche se Harry non riuscì a vedere nulla.  
Louis gli strinse la mano ma, prima che potesse seguirlo, una donna inciampò sui loro piedi. Indossava un vestito nero che arrivava alle ginocchia, impreziosito di perle luccicanti. Portava anche delle perle intorno al collo e dei guanti argentati fino ai gomiti. Uno scialle di piume era aggrovigliato sulle sue braccia e un rossetto scuro rendeva la sua bocca piuttosto sensuale.  
“Oh, mi scusi.” Disse la donna quando posò gli occhi su Harry. Il respiro della donna era venato di alcol e represse l’impulso di rabbrividire. La mano guantata della signora gli afferrò la camicia per poi toccargli il petto e la pancia fin sopra l’ombelico. Prima che la donna potesse continuare la perlustrazione, Louis le afferrò il polso e la spostò dal suo corpo.  
“Mi scusi, cara. Purtroppo il ragazzo è impegnato.”  
La donna fece una smorfia, delle rughe le si formarono sul naso, ma si strinse nelle spalle prima di girarsi per trovare qualche altra preda da benedire con la sua attenzione. Louis ridacchiò divertito mentre fissava la signora passare la folla al setaccio, quindi afferrò di nuovo la sua mano e iniziò ad incamminarsi in direzione del bar. Harry si sentiva stordito da tutto quel caos e dal comportamento del maggiore.  
La folla era fitta e ci vollero diversi minuti prima di riuscire ad attraversare il locale. Harry non riuscì a vedere molto, a parte copricapi colorati o giacche nere. Il bancone del bar apparve di fronte a loro e Louis riuscì a scovare un angolino vuoto all’estremità, vicino al muro. Il bancone si estendeva lungo l’intera parete, almeno dieci baristi erano al lavoro dietro di esso. Gli scaffali erano stracolmi di liquori di ogni genere, le luci del locale rendevano l’atmosfera soffusa ed eccitante. Alla fine, Harry riuscì a dare un’occhiata al luogo in cui si trovava, individuò un palco dall’altra parte della stanza e una moltitudine di coppie che ballavano.  
Louis appoggiò il braccio sinistro sul bancone e incontrò i suoi occhi mentre alzava le loro dita intrecciate, ponendo un dolce bacio contro le nocche. “Posso scegliere il tuo drink?”  
“Solo se io posso scegliere il tuo.”  
“Mi sembra giusto.” Concordò Louis, stringendo la mano di Harry contro il petto, non sembrava aver nessuna intenzione di lasciarla andare molto presto.  
Harry non era abituato a provare tutte quelle sensazioni, ma la necessità di avere un maggiore contatto intimo con quell’uomo cresceva di giorno in giorno. Gli piacevano le loro mani aggrovigliate, i nomignoli con cui lo chiamava ogni tanto, lo sfregamento di gambe e braccia; tuttavia, Harry sentiva allo stesso tempo i nervi a fior di pelle ogni volta che Louis si avvicinava. Non comprendeva del tutto il suo stato d’animo, avrebbe dovuto semplicemente dire all’altro di lasciarlo perdere. Mentre la mano di Louis gli accarezzava il polso, realizzò di non esserne in grado.  
“Che ne dici di un Mary Pickford?”  
“Cosa c’è dentro?”  
“E’ rum bianco, maraschino e succo d’ananas. La prima volta che ci siamo incontrati stavi bevendo un cocktail molto forte, poi ti ho visto svuotare una bottiglia di rum. Penso che questo ti piacerà.”  
Harry distolse lo sguardo con le guance in fiamme, ricordando di come Louis lo avesse guardato per alcuni secondi durante il ricevimento in giardino. “Mi avevi visto? Ti stavo evitando.”  
“L’ho pensato anche io.” Mormorò Louis affettuosamente, posando un ulteriore bacio sulle nocche di Harry. “Il mio drink qual è invece?”  
“Highball. Soda e Whisky.”  
Louis sorrise. “Niente male.”  
Harry scrollò le spalle. “Ho pensato che ti potesse piacere, visto che ti piace portare Charlotte a fare una nuotata a mezzanotte con i tuoi amici, dopo esserti ubriacato di whisky.”  
Louis inarcò un sopracciglio, incredulo e sbalordito.  
“Vedi? Non sai tutto quanto.” Harry si voltò e intravide un barista libero. “Oi! Un Mary Pickford e un Highball.”  
“Subito, signori.” Rispose il barista.  
“Al contrario…” sostenne Louis dopo qualche minuto. “Che tu sappia questo significa che entrambi sappiamo molte cose dell’altro.”  
“Due shot di tequila insieme ai drink.” Disse Harry, fissando nuovamente il barista al lavoro per poi lanciare un ghigno a Louis. “Anzi, quattro.”  
Il maggiore ridacchiò, gettando la testa all’indietro e increspando gli occhi. Harry scosse la testa, seccato dalla piega presa dalla situazione. Louis sogghignò maliziosamente, stringendo le dita attorno alle sue mentre aspettavano i loro drink. Harry sentiva la pelle andare a fuoco ogni volta che sbirciava di sottecchi l’uomo accanto, ed era terribilmente irritante. Odiava che Louis vincesse sempre, senza alcuno sforzo, anche se non se ne vantava in alcun modo.  
“Ecco i quattro shot di tequila.” Disse il barista posizionando i bicchierini di fronte a loro e poi una saliera e due pezzi di limone. Tornò indietro per prendere i loro drink, Louis gli porse alcune banconote poi se ne andò rapidamente per soddisfare altri clienti.  
Liberando la mano dalla presa del maggiore, Harry prese il cocktail e ne bevve un lungo sorso. Il sapore del rum era leggermente nascosto dal succo d’ananas, ma si sentiva il sapore del liquore. Toccò la ciliegia in bilico sul bordo del bicchiere, pensando se mangiarla subito o alla fine.  
“Ti piace?”  
“Molto buono.” Ammise Harry, e mentre la donna seduta sullo sgabello alla sua sinistra si alzava, fu veloce ad occuparlo e sedersi prima che arrivasse qualcun altro. Louis si avvicinò all’istante, spostando i loro drink sul bancone. “Il tuo, invece?”  
“E’ whisky e soda, piace a tutti.” Replicò amichevolmente l’uomo.  
“Dammi qua.” Mormorò Harry girandosi verso Louis, aspettando che gli passasse il bicchiere. Louis lo fece scivolare sul bancone, toccandogli le dita durante l’operazione. Harry ne bevve un sorso, avvertì il whisky sul palato e gemette internamente, senza restituire il drink.  
“Buono?” chiese Louis, con una voce fin troppo bassa per riuscire a sentirla sopra la musica jazz.  
Harry prese un altro sorso della bevanda, decidendo di non restituirla al proprietario. Annuì semplicemente, spostando gli occhi altrove per osservare le persone intorno a loro. Sembrava che non ci fosse una sola persona sobria nel locale, il bar era costantemente occupato da clienti che tentavano di farsi servire da bere. Una donna si era seduta in cima al bancone, ma a nessuno sembrava importare. La signora stava dando spettacolo, alzandosi il seno e sorridendo sia agli uomini che alle donne che la circondavano.  
“Finiamo i nostri drink.” Suggerì Louis, spostando gli shot tra loro. Infine si tolse la giacca, estraendo il portafoglio prima di gettarla dietro al bancone quando nessuno dei baristi stava guardando nella loro direzione. Harry guardò il maggiore mentre versava una striscia di sale sulla mano per poi aprire il limone, con movimenti rapidi Louis leccò il sale, bevve lo shot di tequila e morse il limone. Non trasalì dopo aver bevuto, ma contrasse gli occhi in modo adorabile.  
“E’ il tuo turno.” Disse Louis.  
Harry scrollò le spalle, la tequila non era mai stata il suo liquore preferito ma era quello giusto se si voleva sentirsi più leggeri. Non si ubriacava da molto tempo, e mentre mordeva il suo limone, Harry riusciva già a sentire la mente alleggerirsi a causa dell’alcol.  
Louis ridacchiò e arricciò le labbra in un sorriso affettuoso. “Le tue fossette mi fanno impazzire.”  
Harry tossì e si asciugò col pollice un lato del viso. Apparentemente non si era pulito nel modo giusto perché Louis allungò un dito e lo strofinò delicatamente sul suo labbro per togliere alcune gocce di liquore, i loro visi si trovavano a pochi centimetri di distanza. Il maggiore sorrise quando spostò la mano, gli occhi che brillavano.  
“Smettila di sorridere così…” sussurrò Harry educatamente, inclinando il mento verso l’alto.  
“Così, come?”  
“Proprio così.”  
“Non sono del tutto sicuro di cosa intendi.”  
“Smettila…” mormorò di nuovo Harry, spingendo il palmo della mano contro la spalla di Louis. L’alcol stava facendo il suo effetto, non si sarebbe mai azzardato a toccarlo se non avesse bevuto.  
Louis inclinò la testa di lato, le labbra ancora tese in un sorrisetto sarcastico. “Non ho idea di cosa tu stia dicendo, amore.”  
Harry alzò gli occhi al soffitto e guardò il secondo shot di tequila. “Insieme?”  
“Va bene.” concordò Louis, bevendo rapidamente.  
Harry chiuse gli occhi mentre finiva il liquore, mordendo il limone mentre Louis rideva per l’ennesima volta.  
“Pensavo ti piacesse la tequila!”  
“Si, mi piace. A volte è un po’ disgustosa…” spiegò Harry.  
Il maggiore ridacchiò, scuotendo la testa e facendo un altro di quei sorrisi mozzafiato mentre sorseggiava il suo Highball ancora mezzo pieno. Harry tornò a concentrarsi sul Mary Pickford e fece la brutta scelta di berlo tutto in una volta. Si piegò su se stesso quando una nausea momentanea gli colpì lo stomaco, ma gli passò rapidamente. Cristo.  
“Stai bene?” chiese il barista dietro il bancone.  
“Splendidamente, grazie. Altri due shot, amico.” esclamò Harry mentre il ragazzo annuiva e andava a prendere due bicchierini puliti.  
“Sei un grande fan degli shottini, vero?”  
“Tantissimo!” affermò Harry, mentre altri due shot venivano posti sul bancone e Louis tirava fuori dal portafogli due sterline. Harry potrebbe star approfittando dell’illimitata generosità di quell’uomo.  
Si leccò la mano e vi posò il sale, non aspettando Louis prima di bere il terzo shottino della serata. Scosse la testa mentre l’alcol gli bruciava lungo la gola, la mente ancora più leggera. Louis seguì il suo esempio e procedette ad ingoiare l’ultimo sorso di whisky per placare il retrogusto amare della tequila.  
Harry emise una risata, toccando con le dita l’angolo dell’occhio sinistro del maggiore. “Qua si contrae sempre, quando bevi…”  
Louis fu veloce e afferrò un dito di Harry per premere un leggero bacio su di esso. Harry sentì le guance riscaldarsi di nuovo e abbassò lo sguardo sul petto dell’altro, improvvisamente troppo imbarazzato per guardarlo negli occhi. L’affetto di Louis era così…così… era difficile da elaborare, ma allo stesso tempo sentiva il corpo formicolare dal piacere.  
“Devi ballare con me. Proprio adesso.” Disse Louis spalancando gli occhi.  
Harry alzò velocemente lo sguardo, per poi osservare il palco dal quale era uscita una donna vestita con un abito da sera nero e un copricapo piumato, teneva un microfono tra le dita delicate.  
“E’ la donna più brillante che abbia mai sentito. Si chiama Karolina. Dai amore, vieni.”  
Sembrava che Harry non potesse dire nulla in proposito, Louis lo tirò giù dallo sgabello e lo spinse in mezzo alla folla, sulla pista da ballo. La gente stava ballando al ritmo della musica, la voce della signora vibrava magnificamente attraverso le casse che circondavano il locale. Quando arrivarono al centro della sala, Louis si avvicinò e prese Harry per mano.  
“Ti piacerebbe guidare?” domandò il maggiore.  
Normalmente Harry avrebbe risposto di si, ma non aveva mai ballato in un posto del genere, e il pensiero di toccare la vita di Louis gli creava un vortice spaventoso nello stomaco. Scosse la testa e lasciò che fosse l’uomo a posare il palmo sulla parte bassa della sua schiena, molto più in basso di quanto fosse necessario. Harry sentì un brivido risalirgli lungo la colonna vertebrale mentre Louis si avvicinava ulteriormente e spostava la mano libera nella sua.  
La donna cantava nel microfono, la batteria e le trombe creavano un ritmo jazz meraviglioso, la folla era euforica.  
“Spero che tu sappia ballare in questo modo, tesoro.” Disse Louis con un sorriso sfacciato, gli occhi blu che scintillavano di un qualcosa che Harry non vedeva da un po’ di tempo. Prima che potesse registrare ciò che stava accadendo, Louis iniziò a muoversi immergendosi nella musica. Conduceva bene, e senza dubbio sapeva quello che stava facendo mentre alzava le braccia per far piroettare Harry sul posto, prima di riprenderlo e continuare a ballare, lasciandolo completamente senza fiato nei polmoni. Gli occhi del maggiore erano ridotti a due fessure blu, e il sorriso era più largo che mai.  
Va bene, pensò Harry, forse valeva la pena divertirsi e lasciarsi andare.  
Strinse la mano attorno a quella dell’uomo e in breve tempo si accordò uniformemente con il ritmo dell’altro. Era passato un po’ di tempo dall’ultima volta, ma sapeva ballare e riuscì a vedere negli occhi di Louis quanto lo apprezzasse. La voce della cantante si adattava perfettamente a quel genere di locale, le coppie si muovevano con estrema facilità in quello spazio ristretto. Gli occhi di Louis luccicavano ogni volta che Harry sorrideva, e per un momento era facile dimenticare che non erano soltanto due semplici ragazzi che si erano incontrati in un bar dopo l’università.  
La canzone si concluse dopo qualche minuto ed Harry si ritrovò senza fiato, il corpo leggero. Le iridi blu di Louis brillavano sotto le luci colorate del soffitto, mentre la donna iniziò a cantare una melodia più lenta. Louis attirò Harry contro di sé e gli avvolse le braccia attorno alla vita. Il cuore di Harry cominciò a battere selvaggiamente mentre percepiva il corpo dell’altro contro il suo, caldo e confortante.  
“Te l’ho detto che era fantastica.”  
“Non ne dubitavo…” rispose Harry, tenendo le mani sulle spalle dell’uomo.  
Rimasero in silenzio per un minuto intero mentre Karolina cantava, poi Harry abbassò lo sguardo sui loro piedi mentre percepiva gli occhi del maggiore sul suo viso. Quegli occhi erano troppo penetranti e tutto sembrava precipitare ogni volta che li fissava.  
La voce di Louis ruppe il silenzio tra loro, era piena di così tanta meraviglia e adorazione che un brivido si diffuse lentamente lungo la schiena del riccio. “Sei così bello adesso, non ne hai idea.”  
Harry sentì un nodo formarsi in gola. Perché Louis doveva dire cose che erano così difficili da ignorare? In quel momento lo stava guardando con tenerezza e onestà. Nessuno gli aveva mai detto qualcosa del genere. Il fatto che non gli fosse permesso di ricambiare, lo fece sentire male per qualche secondo.  
“Louis…” gemette Harry, spostando lo sguardo oltre la spalla dell’uomo.  
“Che cosa?”  
“Non farlo.”  
“Ti ho detto soltanto che sei bello.”  
Si strinse nelle spalle. “E tu non farlo.”  
“Ma voglio che tu sappia come mi sento.” Continuò Louis. “Qual è il problema se te lo dico?”  
“Non posso proprio… non adesso.”  
Louis si accigliò. “Perché non ora? Se non ora, quando?”  
“Per favore, non farlo.” Lo implorò Harry.  
Lo sguardo di Louis si indurì all’istante. “Non puoi semplicemente vietarmi di condividere qualsiasi tipo di sentimento che provo nei tuoi confronti.”  
“Lo so che sembra ridicolo.” Sbuffò Harry. “Ma ogni volta che dici qualcosa del genere, è come…” prese un profondo respiro. “Ho bisogno di alcol.”  
Si spostò dal corpo di Louis e si diresse verso il bar, facendosi largo tra la folla. Louis lo seguì subito dopo, mettendogli una mano sul fianco per non perderlo in mezzo a tutto quel caos. Harry ignorò il tocco ma il suo stomaco si contrasse di nuovo, sentimenti e sensazioni che non riusciva a spiegarsi.  
“Harry.” disse Louis con un velo di rabbia nella voce. “Per favore, non allontanarti mentre stiamo discutendo.”  
“Mi dispiace.” Rispose con tono piatto, scorgendo poi un barista libero. “Oi! Due drink con la vodka, grazie.”  
Louis estrae altre banconote dalla tasca, appoggiandole sul bancone, quindi lanciò ad Harry uno sguardo di disapprovazione, che aveva più a che fare con il suo eludere l’argomento precedente piuttosto che con l’alcol. I capelli di Louis gli continuavano a cadere sulla fronte, leggermente spettinati. Se li spostò dagli occhi prima di aggrottare le sopracciglia con fare indignato e rivolgersi ad Harry.  
“Qual è il problema, allora?”  
Harry sospirò, allontanandosi. Il barista gli mise davanti due bicchieri e prese i soldi.  
“Per favore, puoi smetterla di ignorarmi?”  
Harry emise un gemito frustrato. “Sei sempre così romantico…” si lamentò, anche se non avrebbe mai denigrato quel comportamento se si fosse trattato di un’altra persona. In qualsiasi altro contesto, un atteggiamento come quello del maggiore sarebbe stato attraente, ma l’intera situazione tra loro aveva reso tutto molto più complicato.  
“Preferiresti che fossi cattivo?” sogghignò Louis a voce alta, per sovrastare i rumori del locale. “Potrei andare a cercare qualcun altro su cui mettere le mani, se questo è il genere di cose che ti fanno eccitare.”  
Harry avvertì lo stomaco sobbalzare a quelle parole e lo guardò confuso. Quello era certamente un atteggiamento che non avrebbe mai voluto vedere, odiava soltanto l’idea di vedere Louis ballare con un altro uomo. Si voltò per finire il suo drink e arricciò le labbra con sdegno.  
Louis si sedette su uno sgabello libero, il petto a pochi centimetri di distanza dal fianco di Harry, che avvertì gli occhi dell’altro sul viso, oltre ad un calore familiare strisciargli lungo il collo.  
“Sei vergine?”  
Harry si immobilizzò, spalancò gli occhi così tanto che gli fecero male. Completamente sbalordito, girò la testa ed esclamò. “Cosa hai detto?”  
Louis si strinse nelle spalle con aria di sfida. “Sto solo cercando di conoscerti, dato che non vuoi dirmi nulla. Vuoi che sia rozzo? Posso essere volgare finchè vuoi.”  
Harry lo fissò a bocca aperta, scandalizzato. “Non ti ho chiesto di essere volgare!” esclamò quando lo shock iniziale cominciò a dissiparsi. “E non ti ho mai fatto domande invasive.”  
Louis prese il drink dal bancone per berne un sorso. “Non sarei diventato invasivo se mi avessi lasciato agire come un normale gentiluomo.”  
“Non ho fatto niente.”  
“Mi hai chiesto di non essere romantico.”  
Harry lo fissò con disgusto e Louis scosse di nuovo la testa prima di svuotare l’intero bicchiere.  
“Merda.” Imprecò il maggiore, tossendo a causa del bruciore lungo la trachea. La mano di Louis si protese verso quella di Harry, gli occhi ricolmi di scuse silenziose mentre univa le loro mani. “Mi dispiace, sono stato terribile, vero?”  
Lo era stato, ma Harry dovette ammettere che lui non era stato da meno. Nessuno dei due si erano comportato in modo appropriato, quella sera.  
Louis toccò con il ginocchio la sua gamba, avvicinandosi ancora un po’ mentre la musica continuava a rimbombare dentro al locale. Le persone intorno a loro erano tutti ubriache e urlavano e ridevano senza porsi troppi problemi.  
“Si…” rispose Harry dopo qualche momento, e lasciò che Louis appoggiasse le mani sulle sue ginocchia. Abbassò lo sguardo e osservò le loro dita intrecciate giocherellare.  
“Quindi?” chiese Louis con voce morbida. “Sei vergine? Non mi arrabbierò se non lo sei. Non mi aspetto niente da te. Sei un bel ragazzo, puoi fare ciò che vuoi.”  
Harry deglutì a vuoto, il cuore che gli batteva forte nel petto. “Non risponderò a questa domanda, Louis.”  
“Perché no?” mormorò il maggiore, sporgendosi più vicino. Con la mano libera gli accarezzò il viso per poi spostarsi sulla mascella. “Voglio sapere tutto di te.”  
“Louis… fai troppo domande.”  
“Piccolo.”  
Disturbato da quel soprannome, Harry spinse lontano dalla sua faccia la mano di Louis, guardandolo con disapprovazione. “Non te lo dirò.”  
“Non ti fidi di me?”  
“Louis, dimentichi come stanno le cose.” Disse Harry con voce fredda.  
A quel punto, il viso di Louis divenne serio e gli occhi blu persero definitivamente quella scintilla che avevano avuto per tutta la serata. “Giusto. Preferiresti essere ovunque piuttosto che qua con me, vero?”  
Harry sentì il petto stringersi a quella domanda, le parole di Louis gli stavano facendo più male del solito. “Non è così, invece.” Sussurrò, il tono ruvido e disperato.  
Louis lo fissò intensamente, gli occhi pieni di tristezza. “Non è così?”  
“Non lo è.” Replicò Harry, ma sembrava del tutto inutile provare a dire la verità. Si sentiva frustrato ed esasperato, non riusciva a spiegare il caos che ribolliva da tempo dentro di lui. Quindi, alla fine, disse l’unica cosa di cui era certo. “Non voglio sposarmi, ma tu lo vuoi, non funzionerà tra noi.”  
“Di cosa hai paura? Di impegnarti con qualcuno? O di desiderare qualcosa che i tuoi genitori approvano?”  
Gli occhi di Harry lampeggiarono di rabbia. “Non ho paura!”  
“Certo che hai paura.” ridacchiò Louis, incredulo. “Cosa ti passa per la testa quando ti dico che sei bello? Cosa ne pensi? Che ti porterò via, che ti rinchiuderò nella mia villa a Bellmore e ti obbligherò a stare dietro ad un mare di bambini, oltre alle faccende domestiche? Sei un uomo per l’amor di Dio, puoi fare ciò che ti pare! E se anche tu fossi una donna, ti lascerei fare ciò che desideri.”  
“Smettila di pensare di conoscermi!” esclamò Harry.  
“In realtà,” continuò il maggiore. “Non ti conosco affatto, non mi lasci entrare dentro di te. Mantieni costantemente la guardia alzata. Penso di averti visto completamento libero due volte nelle ultime settimane.”  
“Ci sto provando, Louis.” urlò in risposta, indietreggiando di qualche passo e sbilanciandosi. Forse aveva ingerito più alcol del necessario, quella sera. “Ma ovviamente non faccio mai abbastanza! Perché mi vuoi lo stesso, allora? Tutto ciò che fai è lamentarti di me. Non sono mai abbastanza per nessuno…”  
Prima che potesse finire la frase, la sua schiena si schiantò contro qualcosa, o meglio, qualcuno. Harry si irrigidì, trasalendo mentre si girava per affrontare chiunque fosse stato vittima della sua sbadataggine. C’era un uomo dietro di lui, due bicchieri vuoti tra le mani, che un momento prima erano stati sicuramente ricolmi di birra. L’uomo era più alto di Harry, i suoi occhi erano arrossati e intimidatori.  
“Si…” disse il tipo con un accento gallese, fissando la sua camicia rovinata a causa della birra. “Mai abbastanza per nessuno, eh? E’ chiaro il perché.”  
“Ehi amico.” lo interruppe Louis alle sue spalle, quindi prese dal portafoglio qualche sterlina e la porse all’uomo. “Tieni un paio di sterline, ok? Per il disturbo.”  
Il tipo ridacchiò, incredulo, e scosse la testa come se l’intera situazione fosse ridicola. La sua voce era piuttosto alterata quando parlò. “Soldi? Ti sembra che abbia bisogno dei tuoi fottuti soldi, amico? Perché non insegni al tuo ragazzo le buone maniere, eh? Potresti farglielo capire togliendogli i vestiti…”  
Successe così in fretta che Harry registrò appena il movimento. Come al rallentatore, osservò il pugno di Louis alzarsi e abbattersi sul volto dell’uomo, il quale emise un suono angosciato. Harry udì le urla delle persone intorno a loro, ma soprattutto notò il sangue che inondava la camicia del tizio.  
“Che cazzo, Lou.” Sussurrò Harry, alzando la mano per coprirsi la bocca per lo shock, spostando lo sguardo sul pugno del maggiore che ancora tremava. Aveva dato un pugno a quel ragazzo.  
“Ehi voi!” urlò un tipo in mezzo alla folla, grosso e vestito di nero.  
“Merda.” Sussurrò Louis con voce tesa. L’uomo che si lanciava verso di loro era sicuramente un buttafuori, e dalla faccia non sembrava essere un amico di Louis. Il maggiore afferrò rapidamente la giacca di Harry e iniziò a spingerlo nella direzione opposta rispetto a quella dell’uomo muscoloso. Harry inciampò sui piedi di qualcuno, il cuore che batteva all’impazzata contro il petto.  
“Hey!” urlò di nuovo l’uomo, ma Louis non si fermò, correndo in mezzo alla folla di persone che non fecero alcuno sforzo per bloccare il buttafuori.  
Harry cominciò a sudare abbondantemente, per un paio di minuti il suo cervello smise di pensare, avvertì soltanto diversi odori di profumi e fumo di sigaretta; successivamente sentì le gomitate delle persone mentre cercavano di farsi largo verso l’uscita.  
“Cazzo!” urlò il ragazzo con il naso rotto dietro di loro mentre cercava di raggiungerli attraverso la pista da ballo.  
Riuscirono a raggiungere una porta sul retro e si ritrovarono su un marciapiede dietro al locale. Louis strinse la presa sulla mano di Harry mentre correvano lontano dell’edificio, imprecando contro se stesso. Harry rimase come paralizzato, la bocca aperta per dire qualcosa, ma non riuscì a pronunciare nemmeno una parola. Tutto ciò che era accaduto dal momento in cui si era imbattuto in quel tizio arrabbiato era confuso. Fu solo quando Louis fece segno ad un taxi di fermarsi che Harry riacquistò l’uso della parola.  
“Louis!” esclamò, sbattendo le palpebre rapidamente, la voce seria e forte nel silenzio della notte, la testa che gli martellava a causa dell’alcol che aveva bevuto nelle ultime ore. “Cosa stai facendo?”  
“Andare via di qui prima che quella guardia ci raggiunga.” Gridò Louis prima di spostare lo sguardo lungo la via, dove l’uomo vestito di nero stava provando a raggiungerli.  
Con il cuore in gola ed emozioni contrastanti, Harry corse verso il taxi. “Sei un tale idiota!” esclamò quando vide il buttafuori avvicinarsi pericolosamente a loro. “Perché l’hai preso a pugni?”  
“Era uno stronzo.” Rispose Louis, aprendo la portiera dell’auto. “Si è comportato da coglione.”  
“Non ho bisogno che tu difenda il mio onore!”  
Harry entrò in macchina e sbattè contro il maggiore nel sedile posteriore, chiusero velocemente le portiere da entrambi i lati e Louis ripetè l’indirizzo all’autista. L’auto si mosse rapidamente ed Harry sobbalzò per lo spavento quando vide il buttafuori toccare con una mano il vetro del finestrino. Si voltò verso Louis, ma esitò a rimproverarlo quando lo vide stringersi la mano destra contro il petto, la faccia contorta per il dolore.  
“Non avrei mai lasciato che quello stronzo ti riempisse di insulti.”  
“Stai zitto.” Sibilò Harry, era stanco di ascoltare le giustificazioni dell’altro. Afferrò la mano ferita di Louis e se la portò in grembo per esaminare il danno. “Fammi vedere.”  
“Sono quasi un pediatra, sai…” mormorò Louis e digrignò i denti mentre Harry tastava le dita una per una. “Posso curarmi da solo.”  
“Sei un bambino per caso?”  
Louis sbuffò ed Harry scosse la testa esasperato. Louis era chiaramente un pazzo, fare a pugni in un jazz bar, Gesù Cristo. Forse lo preferiva romantico.  
Passò delicatamente le dita sulle nocche, sentendo il gonfiore. La pelle del maggiore era morbida ma si era rotta in diversi punti, creando delle piccole crepe dove fuoriusciva un po’ di sangue. La mano sembrava contusa e danneggiata e doveva far molto male. Harry la sollevò delicatamente e Louis emise un gemito di sofferenza. La strofinò di nuovo, accertandosi che soltanto le nocche fossero danneggiate.  
“Il verdetto?”  
“Sei un idiota.” Concluse Harry, continuando a tenere la mano di Louis sul grembo. “E hai bisogno di un po’ di ghiaccio.”  
Nonostante la sofferenza, Louis provò a sorridere. “Serata ricca di eventi, eh?”  
Harry guardò fuori dal finestrino. “Credo di aver preferito la parte dove non picchiavi qualcuno.”  
La mano di Louis si contorse nella sua stretta e intrecciò le dita alle sue. “Me lo ricorderò la prossima volta, tesoro.”  
Trascorsero il resto del viaggio verso casa in silenzio, gli occhi di Harry indugiavano spesso sulla mano dolorante di Louis appoggiata sulla sua coscia. Non ricordava più il motivo per il quale stavano litigando prima che i suoi movimenti goffi causassero tutto quel trambusto. In tutta onestà, tutta la notte gli risultava sfocata in quel momento. Il suo corpo non reggeva più l’alcol come una volta, e sembrava sopportarlo ancor meno quando si trovava insieme all’altro ragazzo. Louis continuava a scivolare indisturbato dentro di lui, abbattendo i suoi muri uno per uno. Non si sarebbe mai arreso, non avrebbe ceduto. Harry lo aveva trattato male per tutta la serata, eppure eccolo lì, con la testa appoggiata contro il sedile posteriore, mentre le loro dita erano intrecciate in un gesto intimo e confortante.  
Louis gli aveva detto che era bellissimo. Le emozioni che quelle parole avevano suscitato dentro di lui erano difficili da comprendere.  
L’auto si fermò sul marciapiede fuori dalla villa degli Styles. Louis gli sorrise dolcemente, facendo un cenno col capo al sentiero e alla lampada accesa fuori dalla porta d’ingresso. Erano le dieci passate, ma non gli importava. “Ti accompagno fino alla porta.”  
Harry annuì e lasciò la mano del maggiore, aprendo la portiera. L’aria fresca della sera gli colpì le guance, lontano da quel locale rumoroso e caotico, tutto gli appariva improvvisamente troppo silenzioso. La nottata era buia e non si vedeva nessuno delle vicinanze. Harry si alzò in piedi e aspettò che Louis lo raggiungesse per fargli compagnia. L’altro, tuttavia, non si incamminò lungo il sentiero ghiaiato, prese la mano di Harry e si avvicinò.  
“Perché non ti lasci corteggiare?” chiese Louis con tono triste.  
Harry sussultò, lo sguardò del maggiore era splendido, nonostante il dolore che stava provando in quel momento..  
“Perché non la smetti di fare domande?”  
Louis sorrise. “Perché sono innamorato di te e tutto ciò che voglio è conoscerti meglio.”  
Un brivido traditore gli attraversò la schiena a quella confessione, Harry provò a mantenere la voce calma. “Perché dovrei? Neanche io ti conosco. Ti comporti come un vero gentiluomo poi all’improvviso gridi parolacce e prendi a pugni gli sconosciuti.”  
Louis sollevò le spalle. “Posso anche parlare come un gentiluomo, ma non lo sono. Almeno, provo ad esserlo, ogni tanto.”  
Harry lo fissò nuovamente negli occhi. “Anche io faccio un’enorme sforzo, per tutto il tempo. Tutta questa situazione non è… facile.”  
“Sono così insopportabile?”  
“Sai che non è colpa tua.”  
“Davvero?” il ginocchio di Louis premette contro quello di Harry. “Perché ti comporti come se io fossi un parassita.”  
“Non è vero!”  
Un sorriso apparve sulle labbra del maggiore e i suoi occhi improvvisamente cambiarono. “Sai cosa?” borbottò. “Mi piace questa situazione.”  
Il cuore di Harry saltò un battito, il tono sensuale di Louis che pizzicava la pelle. “Ti piace?”  
“Mi sono divertito stanotte…pugni a parte, sei la cosa più selvaggia che abbia mai visto, e non ha nulla a che fare con infrangere le regole o essere disobbedienti. Sei solo… magnifico.”  
“Smettila.”  
Louis si avvicinò. “Perché?” sussurrò, inarcando le sopracciglia. “Mi piace quando mi dici contro brutte parole e a te… piace tutto questo.” Il ginocchio del maggiore si incastrò tra le gambe di Harry.  
“Io – non è vero.”  
Louis esitò un istante, per niente convinto dalla risposta del riccio. Con una mano si sfiorò la mascella, gli occhi socchiusi mentre fissava Harry, il quale era pericolosamente vicino a sciogliersi come burro. “Ti sei divertito stasera? Rispondi senza mentire.”  
Harry sentì la pelle formicolare. “Si.”  
Louis increspò le labbra, la voce sensuale. “Penso che ti piaccia tutto questo. Non sto cercando di sedurti, è soltanto la mia onesta opinione.”  
La mano di Louis si posò sulla schiena di Harry che quasi saltò sul posto non appena avvertì il tocco, sentiva il calore della mano dell’uomo nella parte bassa della schiena. Fece un piccolo passo avanti e non si rese conto di quanto fossero vicini fino a quando il suo petto non sfiorò quello dell’altro. Si sentiva bene, anche se stava fissando il ragazzo più grande con una tensione evidente negli occhi chiari. Non pensava che tutto ciò fosse consentito in un corteggiamento tradizionale.  
“Ho bevuto molto alcol stasera.” Lo informò Louis, inclinando la testa in avanti e urtandogli la fronte mentre con le dita accarezzava il petto di Harry sopra la giacca elegante. “E voglio fare qualcosa che non è assolutamente consentito.”  
Harry sapeva di non essere sobrio, sentiva i nervi a fior di pelle, ansimava ogni volta che Louis respirava contro la sua pelle. Il respiro del maggiore si posò sulla sua bocca, caldo e leggero come una brezza estiva. Incontrò gli occhi di Louis, socchiusi e più scuri di quanto li avesse mai visti. Poteva anche parlare come un gentiluomo ma i suoi occhi non erano altro che peccaminosi quando spinse la faccia contro quella di Harry, fino a che i loro nasi non si incastrarono.  
Harry non aveva idea di cosa fare, la sua mente era divisa. Una parte di lui stava vibrando sotto la presa delle mani dell’uomo, un’altra parte stava pensando a ciò che stava per accadere e ciò che significava per la loro posizione, un’ultima parte stava ansimando per l’eccitazione mentre la faccia di Louis si abbassava contro la sua.  
Aveva un odore caldo, muschiato, di Colonia costosa. Odore di uomo. Aveva un odore così buono che Harry voleva soltanto scavare più a fondo dentro quell’uomo, premere il naso nella curva della spalla di Louis. La stretta attorno alla sua mano si intensificò, Harry cominciò ad ansimare, il respiro che si schiantava sulla bocca dell’altro. Tenendo gli occhi chiusi, Harry sentì la mano di Louis spostarsi sul suo fianco, le dita che stringevano possessivamente la sua vita. Le dita dell’altro sembravano pesanti e lo tenevano stretto saldamente, come se avesse paura che potesse fuggire. Harry sentì la coscia di Louis incastrata tra le sue ed era più di quanto avesse mai provato in vita sua.  
“Devi dirmi di no perché io… non posso…” la voce rude di Louis si trasformò in un gemito. “Sei troppo per me da gestire, piccolo.”  
Harry emise un gemito contro le labbra del maggiore e crollò definitivamente tra le sue braccia. Praticamente cadde sulla bocca aperta dell’altro, ansimando quando le sue labbra catturarono quelle di Louis. Le mani dell’uomo si strinsero all’istante attorno a lui ed Harry allungò una mano per toccarlo sul petto, per sentire la loro vicinanza. Dio, Louis era così dolce e aggressivo allo stesso tempo, proprio come in ogni cosa che faceva.  
Harry cercò di scostarsi di qualche centimetro, il cuore che batteva furiosamente contro le costole. Le loro bocche erano ingarbugliate e bagnate, i respiri irregolari e le labbra che si cercavano continuamente. Harry si sentiva indifeso ed eccitato, completamente abbandonato contro il corpo dell’altro uomo. Sentì l’eccitazione di Louis contro la sua bocca, un suo gemito profondo gli inviò brividi in tutto il corpo.  
“Oh…” sussurrò Harry contro le labbra di Louis. Dopo qualche momento, la bocca del maggiore prese il controllo della situazione, i loro corpi così vicini da potersi fondere insieme: le mani di Louis lo afferrarono disperatamente, Harry si lasciò andare contro il petto dell’altro, le loro bocche erano calde e si muovevano disordinatamente all’unisono.  
Louis decise di cambiare posizione, afferrò Harry per la vita e lo fece ruotare fino a quando non sbattè la schiena contro un lato della macchina. Ad Harry mancò il respiro per qualche secondo, la superficie dietro di lui era dura e scomoda, ma si dimenticò ben presto dell’auto non appena Louis premette il corpo contro il suo, la coscia che sfregava tra le sue gambe aperte. Il cuore gli balzò in gola quando le mani del maggiore si avventarono più in basso per toccargli i fianchi. Harry si sentiva felice e leggero, le farfalle svolazzano nel suo stomaco mentre la mano destra di Louis scivolava sul suo sedere.  
Le loro bocche erano ancora un casino, i movimenti rigidi, la concentrazione si era improvvisamente spostata altrove. Harry emetteva un gemito ogni volta che Louis stringeva il suo sedere e lo toccava così intimamente. Le mani dell’uomo era dappertutto, forti e possessive, mentre cercava di spingere i fianchi contro i suoi, come se non ne avesse mai abbastanza. Harry era a malapena consapevole dei suoni che sfuggivano dalle loro bocche, gli arti intrecciati. Era spaventato dalla situazione, ma dei piccoli fuochi d’artificio stavano scoppiettando dentro di lui.  
Louis roteò i fianchi ed Harry ansimò un po’ più forte, sentendo il cavallo prominente del maggiore contro il suo. Il gemito di Louis fu il suono più accattivante e sensuale che avesse mai sentito in tutta la sua vita, Harry appoggiò la testa contro la macchina alle sue spalle, incapace di respirare. Le labbra di Louis lasciarono la sua bocca e si spostarono sulla mascella, i denti gli raschiavano la gola con movimenti affamati. Harry non avrebbe mai creduto possibile che Louis lo portasse fino a quel punto.  
“Dio…” sussurrò mentre Louis si avvicinava ancora una volta ai suoi fianchi. Harry si sentiva perso, ma quel senso di euforia non poteva essere totalmente sbagliato.  
I capelli del maggiore sfiorarono la mascella di Harry, che fece scivolare le mani sulla testa dell’altro per afferrarglieli con forza, senza averne il permesso. Louis gemette quando gli tirò i capelli, un suono così bello che non poteva essere reale, quindi affondò i denti nella sua mascella, facendolo sussultare per il dolore.  
All’improvviso, la macchina contro cui erano appoggiati suonò il clacson, entrambi si spaventarono e si staccarono. Trascorsero lunghi istanti di silenzio prima che uno dei due riuscisse a parlare.  
“Cristo.” Sospirò Louis, sporgendosi per lasciare un bacio sulle labbra di Harry. “Non voglio lasciarti andare.” Ma allo stesso tempo allontanò le mani dai suoi fianchi per accarezzargli la mascella. “Sei così bello adesso.”  
Era simile alla frase che aveva pronunciato sulla pista da ballo, qualche ora prima. Harry non aveva idea di cosa significasse tutto quello, questa volta la sua reazione fu così diversa dalla precedente che la cosa lo spaventò parecchio. Si sentiva eccitato e felice.  
Louis lo baciò un’ultima volta sulle labbra, breve e dolce, anche se il corpo di Harry desiderava ardentemente tirarlo dentro l’auto e continuare quello che avevano iniziato. Non poteva farlo, Louis doveva andarsene.  
“Domani.” Disse Louis con voce rauca, c’era una promessa in quell’unica parola che scombussolò lo stomaco di Harry, una sensazione che non aveva mai provato prima.  
L’uomo fece un passo indietro, lasciando spazio ad Harry per sollevarsi dalla portiera della macchina. Si spostò sul marciapiede, sentiva le ginocchia deboli come gelatina e guardò il maggiore mettersi a posto i pantaloni, una fastidiosa erezione faceva capolino dal tessuto. Louis gli prese la mano per lasciargli un bacio sulle nocche. “Arrivederci.”  
Harry annuì silenziosamente e non riuscì a distogliere lo sguardo mentre il maggiore apriva la portiera e saliva in macchina. Il taxi ripartì immediatamente e lui rimase a fissarlo mentre scompariva in fondo alla strada.  
Tutto quello che sapeva in quel momento era che le sue labbra pulsavano a causa dei baci crudi e bisognosi di Louis. Il suo corpo si trovava in uno stato disastroso, faceva fatica addirittura a stare in piedi. Per quanto ne sapeva, le sue ginocchia avrebbero potuto cedere da un momento all’altro.  
Si diresse lentamente verso casa. Non aveva idea di che ora fosse, ma non gli importava. L’immagine di Louis che lo baciava gli inondò il cervello e non riuscì a smettere di rabbrividire.  
Aprì piano la porta ed entrò nella casa silenziosa, sperava che i suoi genitori fossero già andati a letto, altrimenti avrebbe dovuto sopportare un interrogatorio. Chiuse la porta dietro di sé e si passò una mano tra i capelli spettinati, espirando.  
“Ciao.” Disse una voce alla sua destra.  
Harry sussultò sentendo la voce di sua madre nell’oscurità. La vide nell’angolo, appoggiata contro il muro. Si trovava accanto alla finestra con vista sul vialetto d’ingresso, una tazza fumante di tè tra le mani. Non disse una parola mentre lo fissava intensamente, sollevò semplicemente la tazza e bevve un sorso della bevanda calda, un sorrisetto compiaciuto sul volto.  
Sua madre aveva visto cosa era successo fuori casa qualche minuto prima. Tutto ciò che aveva sempre desiderato si era finalmente avverato.  
Harry si allontanò rapidamente, chiudendo gli occhi e provando un forte senso di angoscia e sconfitta.  
  



	4. Capitolo quattro

**Adore You  
  
  
  
  
  
**  
  
  
  
  
  


**Capitolo quattro.**  
  
  
  
  
  
Harry si svegliò la mattina dopo completamente confuso, la mente annebbiata. Lentamente riuscì a riprendere conoscenza e il suo cervello ritornò a funziona correttamente, ad elaborare quello che era successo.  
Aveva baciato Louis contro un taxi, all’interno del quale c’era sicuramente una persona. Aveva lasciato che Louis lo assaggiasse e si premesse contro il suo corpo. E Louis aveva… preso a pugni un uomo in un locale, rotto il naso per essere più precisi. Gli aveva dichiarato i suoi sentimenti più volte, e aveva ansimato con quella voce tremendamente bassa e sensuale, le mani morbide che lo toccavano ovunque…  
Harry aprì gli occhi all’improvviso, il cuore che batteva forte. “Gemma!” gridò nel panico, alzandosi rapidamente dal letto.  
La porta della sua stanza si aprì qualche minuto dopo e sua sorella infilò la testa all’interno, un’espressione stanca sul volto. “Perché stai urlando?”  
“Dobbiamo andare in chiesa!”  
Lei lo guardò confusa. “Di cosa stai parlando? Stai ancora dormendo?” Gemma si sedette sul piumone. “Stai bene?”  
“Uh…” Harry annuì mentre cercava di concentrarsi sul soffitto della sua stanza. Sua madre aveva visto tutto.  
Deglutì a vuoto, sentendo lo stomaco in subbuglio, come se avesse una palla all’interno. La notte precedente era sfocata nella sua mente: urla, balli, pugni e tanto alcol. Un bacio, tanti baci. Ricordava le labbra di Louis, la sua lingua, le sue cosce.  
Harry quasi si mise a piagnucolare, alzando le mani per tapparsi la bocca prima di fare qualcosa di imbarazzante. Tipo, piangere.  
“Non hai un bell’aspetto, H.”  
Gemma aveva ragione, riusciva a malapena a pensare a tutto quello che era accaduto il giorno precedente. La scorsa notte era stata diversa sotto tanti punti di vista. Prima ancora di arrivare al locale, avevano litigato per la prima volta, Harry non aveva nemmeno tentato di reprimere le sue emozioni. Aveva urlato contro il maggiore e l’altro non aveva esitato a rispondere. L’alcol che avevano iniziato a consumare successivamente sembrava aver spinto i loro sentimenti ad uscire allo scoperto.  
Cristo. Avevano commesso un enorme sbaglio, vero? Persino Louis doveva essersene pentito, era sconvolto, ferito, quando Harry aveva insultato i suoi modi da vero gentiluomo e gli aveva risposto in modo irrispettoso.  
Ovviamente, era colpa di Harry la scenata che si era scatenata nel locale. Anche se quell’uomo si era meritato un naso rotto per essersi arrabbiato soltanto per una camicia rovinata.  
Louis – quell’uomo educato, gentile e sensibile – aveva preso a pugni un’altra persona. Harry si rimproverò immediatamente quando la sua mente divagò iniziando a chiedersi se la mano del maggiore fosse a posto.  
“Harry?” disse sua sorella lanciandogli un’occhiata preoccupata.  
La mano di Gemma si chiuse attorno alla sua gambe sopra le coperte.  
“Noi… um.”  
“Che cosa? Louis ha fatto qualcosa?”  
“Uh, si. La notte scorsa.”  
“Cosa è successo?” chiese Gemma, accarezzandogli con le dita lo stinco. “Avete litigato?”  
Harry chiuse gli occhi, litigare sarebbe stato decisamente più conveniente e meno imbarazzante. Discutere con qualcuno era una cosa normalissima, baciarlo no. Strusciarsi contro un uomo che non gli piaceva, baciare qualcuno che non gli era assolutamente permesso toccare anche se si stessero corteggiando sul serio? Era orribile ciò che avevano fatto.  
“Non dirlo a nessuno…” implorò Harry.  
“Ovviamente no!”  
“Ci siamo baciati.” Rivelò Harry, il cuore che batteva forte.  
Gemma lo fissò intensamente, corrugando le sopracciglia. Harry nascose gli occhi dietro una mano. “Contro un taxi. E ci siamo toccati.”  
“Sotto i vestiti?” chiese Gemma ad alta voce.  
“No! Ma era molto… intimo.” Spiegò Harry mordendosi il labbro inferiore.  
Con sua grande sorpresa, sua sorella sorrise dolcemente, i suoi occhi trasmettevano soltanto un immenso affetto. “Harry, non è un grosso problema. Gerard mi ha baciato prima ancora che ci fidanzassimo. A volte succede, quando si prova dei sentimenti è naturale volersi avvicinare.”  
Harry sospirò profondamente, sentiva il petto pesante come un macigno. “Non sono innamorato di lui!”  
“Non intendo amore… ma Louis è bello e molto affascinante, vero?”  
“No!” Harry negò categoricamente, spalancando gli occhi. Distolse lo sguardo dalla sorella ma lei continuava a fissarlo insistentemente.  
“Cosa c’è che non va?” domandò sottovoce Gemma, toccandogli il mento con un dito.  
“Ci siamo baciati e non bisognerebbe baciare una persona che non stai corteggiando sul serio e… la mamma ha visto tutto.”  
La faccia di Gemma si trasformò in un ghigno divertito. “Cosa intendi con, la mamma ha visto tutto?”  
Harry gemette. “Eravamo in ritardo, ovviamente lei mi stava aspettando vicino alla porta. Quando sono entrato mi ha fissato e basta, sicuramente aveva visto ogni cosa.”  
“Oh…” sospirò Gemma, per niente turbata dalla notizia.  
“Cosa dovrei fare adesso? Non voglio sposarlo!”  
“Harry…”  
Tutto quello che sapeva era ciò che non voleva assolutamente, il matrimonio, ma del resto non aveva idea di cosa desiderasse sul serio. Perso nei suoi pensieri, sobbalzò sul letto quando sentì qualcuno bussare alla posta. Sperò con tutto se stesso che non fosse sua madre – che stava pianificando di non guardare mai più negli occhi per il resto della sua vita – sprofondando ulteriormente nel materasso.  
Petunia, la loro cameriera, era in piedi sulla soglia della porta, gli occhi pieni di scuse quando vide che Harry era ancora a letto. “Il signor Tomlinson è qui per vederla, signore.”  
Harry alzò gli occhi al cielo non appena sentì l’informazione, un’ondata di ansia gli attraversò le vene. La mattinata non stava andando nel migliore dei modi.  
Con gli occhi chiusi, sentì sua sorella accarezzargli i ricci. “Mi prenderò cura di lui mentre ti vesti.”  
“Io… digli che verrò giù tra poco.”  
Lasciato da solo nella sua stanza, Harry si alzò lentamente e si guardò allo specchio. Era un casino completo, i capelli disordinati e aggrovigliati in modo ingestibile. La sua pelle sembrava pallida, i suoi occhi era spalancati e incredibilmente verdi sotto i raggi del sole. Prese un cardigan che non indossava quasi mai ed una camicia bianca, si passò le mani tra i capelli tentando invano di domarli.  
Scese al piano inferiore con passo lento, si sentiva frastornato come la notte precedente. A quanto pare, l’altro ragazzo lo stava aspettando in salotto, con un aspetto decisamente più allegro del suo. Nel momento in cui Louis pose gli occhi su di lui, spalancò la bocca per dire qualcosa, ma non uscì nulla. Harry aveva i nervi a fior di pelle, completamente incerto su cosa significasse quello che era accaduto tra loro e cosa avrebbero dovuto fare da quel momento in poi.  
“Harry…” disse Louis con tono adorante. I suoi occhi erano troppo blu, le rughette intorno ad essi troppo invitanti. Mentre si avvicinava con cautela, Louis non esitò a prendergli la mano.  
“Ciao…” rispose sottovoce, in imbarazzo per il suo aspetto trasandato. Non aveva mai tenuto in considerazione, in presenza del maggiore, il modo in cui appariva o come si vestiva. Mentre Louis lo attirava dolcemente, gli occhi che lo valutavano attentamente, Harry sentì il collo riscaldarsi e le guance diventare rosse.  
“Ehi.” Mormorò Louis, le labbra contratte in segno di apprezzamento. Le ginocchia di Harry iniziarono a tremare già allora, prima ancora che la mano di Louis scomparisse nella parte bassa della sua schiena.  
“Sei qui.” Bisbigliò timidamente, incerto su come comportarsi.  
La faccia di Louis era troppo vicina ed Harry tremava nella sua stretta.  
“Ti ho detto che sarei venuto a trovarti.” Rispose il maggiore, sporgendosi per baciarlo.  
Harry divenne rosso come un pomodoro, il suo cervello si spense momentaneamente, gli occhi si chiusero per puro istinto. Sentì il respiro di Louis sulle labbra, poi scomparve. “Sei incredibilmente sorprendente, lo sapevi?” mormorò contro la sua mascella.  
Harry era senza fiato, i polmoni non funzionavano correttamente, deglutì di nuovo sentendo la guancia ruvida di Louis contro la propria.  
“Ciao di nuovo.” Il labbro superiore di Louis toccò il suo.  
“Ciao…” gracchiò Harry, sciogliendosi sotto il tocco dell’uomo.  
Il rumore di qualcuno che si schiariva la gola li interruppe bruscamente. Si staccarono in un secondo, posizionandosi ad una distanza rispettabile mentre si voltavano nella direzione della voce. Louis sembrava imbarazzato.  
Harry vide sua sorella sulla porta, Gerard subito dietro di lei. Gemma corrugò le sopracciglia, sorpresa dalla situazione. Non provava alcun sentimento verso Louis, nessuno sentimento romantico stava crescendo nel suo petto. No.  
“Ciao Gemma, signor van dei Hollande.” Salutò Louis.  
“Louis.” disse Gerard con un sorriso sarcastico sul volto. Harry sapeva che, o Gemma si era già lasciata sfuggire il segreto, oppure l’uomo si era immaginato tutto da solo, osservandoli goffamente mentre si distaccavano l’uno dall’altro.  
“Il pranzo è tra mezz’ora, ragazzi.” Disse Gemma tenendo un braccio sulla vita del marito, la mano appoggiata sulla pancia. “Ti unisci a noi, Louis?”  
“Se non è un disturbo.”  
“Certo che no, sei sempre il benvenuto.”  
Harry era nervoso, sapeva che la reazioni di sua madre allo scandaloso incidente della notte precedente era imminente. Davanti a lui, la signora Styles, avrebbe espresso semplicemente la sua contentezza nel vedere il figlio cedere di fronte agli sforzi di Louis, ma Harry non aveva la più pallida idea di quali sentimenti provasse realmente sua madre vedendo suo figlio baciare qualcuno. Ciò che avevano fatto era assolutamente vietato. Erano stati incauti e stupidi. E lui si era sentito così incredibilmente bene ieri sera.  
Harry strinse le mani attorno a quelle del maggiore, e per un secondo rimase scosso quando l’altro respinse il suo tocco. Non aveva mai agito con ostilità nei suoi confronti, e per la prima volta che era stato lui a volere un contatto, Louis si spostava. Harry alzò gli occhi sulla figura dell’uomo, ma vide soltanto Louis prendergli dolcemente una mano, il viso contorto in una smorfia di dolore. Tornando in sé, Harry vide le macchie rosse e violacee sulle nocche del ragazzo.  
“Posso vedere la tua mano?” borbottò Harry.  
Questa volta Louis obbedì e gli permise di prendergli la mano con dolcezza. Le nocche erano gravemente ammaccate e gonfie e si chiese se il motivo per cui fossero così fosse stato per la mancava di ghiaccio. Dopotutto avevano trascorso molto tempo fuori dal locale e davanti la casa degli Styles.  
“Deve essere stato un bel pugno.” Disse, rendendosi conto che era il primo vago complimento che facesse a Louis.  
Louis si strinse nelle spalle, le labbra si piegarono verso l’alto in un sorrisetto mentre guardava Harry per esaminarlo attentamente. “Ho rotto un naso, non è così?”  
“Harry!” la voce della signora Styles irruppe nella stanza, sicuramente dopo averli visti troppo vicini e con le mani intrecciate.  
Harry vide che Gemma e il marito avevano lasciato il soggiorno senza dire una parola, ed erano stati sostituiti da sua madre.  
“Louis.” continuò la donna, evidentemente in confusione. “Non sapevo fossi qui.”  
“Oh…” provò a rispondere Louis, del tutto inconsapevole che quella donna lo aveva visto toccare sensualmente il figlio. Harry non voleva far altro che affondare nel pavimento mentre il maggiore si avvicinava alla signora Styles, allungando una mano. “Lilian è un piacere. Come sta?”  
“Splendidamente.” Disse lei, stringendogli la mano.  
Harry fece una smorfia senza salutare la madre e scosse la testa quando l’altro ragazzo gli lanciò uno sguardo incuriosito.  
“Harry.” riprese con tono brusco la signora Styles. “Vai a vestirti decentemente, abbiamo un ospite per pranzo.”  
Confuso, ma ancora troppo umiliato da ciò che sua madre aveva visto fino a poche ore prima, decise di non protestare. Lanciò a Louis un’occhiata veloce e, mentre si ritirava nella sua stanza, notò il maggiore muoversi come se volesse seguirlo.  
“Louis.” la voce della signora Styles era forte e acuta mentre si rivolgeva all’uomo.  
Louis si bloccò sul posto, interrompendo la sua voglia istintiva di seguire Harry, sapendo di aver quasi commesso un errore imperdonabile. Seguire Harry al piano superiore, nella sua stanza, dove doveva cambiarsi gli abiti, era immorale e da pazzo. Vide un rossore improvviso diffondersi sul volto del maggiore; l’uomo strinse le mani dietro la schiena e si voltò verso la signora Styles.  
“Perché non ti unisci a Gemma e Gerard fuori? Adesso.”  
Harry riprese a camminare per le scale, le mani sudate e lo stomaco attorcigliato per qualcosa che non riusciva a spiegarsi. Si sentiva leggero, quasi euforico, tutto merito delle azioni di Louis. Non aveva mai provato il desiderio di essere toccato da qualcuno, non in quel modo così intimo. Il semplice pensiero di Louis in piedi nella sua camera non avrebbe dovuto renderlo così felice. Sapeva di aver fatto cose immorali la notte precedente, ma alla luce del giorno, da sobrio, era tutto cento volte più spaventoso.  
Tornò al piano inferiore dopo una doccia veloce, aver pettinato i capelli e indossato abiti adeguati. Dopo una seconda occhiata allo specchio, uscì dalla stanza appena in tempo per il pranzo. Si domandò come fossero andate le cose a Louis; se la signora Styles si fosse avvicinata a lui per parlargli. Il solo pensiero che l’altro avesse dovuto confrontarsi con quell’argomento, gli fece provare un senso di nausea. Sapeva a malapena come affrontare da solo la questione, e ogni volta che ci pensava, sentiva ancora un caldo improvviso insinuarsi nel suo petto.  
Fuori sul patio, il resto della famiglia era già seduto. Per una volta non avevano aspettato che Harry si unisse a loro prima di iniziare. Era insolito, ma non ci pensò molto fino a quando i suoi occhi non catturarono la figura seduta accanto al signor Styles. Il suo cervello faticava a capire l’intera situazione. Il reverendo Buckley era seduto comodamente alla loro tavola, vestito interamente di nero. Harry non frequentava regolarmente la chiesa, nemmeno la sua famiglia, e il fatto che il reverendo locale fosse seduto lì era assurdo.  
Fissò i presenti con gli occhi sgranati mentre prendeva il suo posto a tavola, trovando Louis al posto di Gemma accanto a lui. Confuso, si schiarì la gola, gli occhi che si spostavano per cercare di catturare lo sguardo di Gemma, che stava fissando il suo piatto vuoto. Nel mentre sentì il calore della gamba del maggiore contro la sua, quasi sussultò sul posto.  
“Harry.” disse sua madre con voce calma. “Questo è il reverendo Buckley. Tuo padre e io lo abbiamo invitato a pranzo.”  
“E’ un piacere conoscerla.” Rispose Harry.  
“Anche per me.” replicò il reverendo, sorridendo calorosamente senza guardarlo negli occhi.  
Il cibo cominciò ad essere servito intorno al tavolo, Louis non lo aveva ancora guardato da quando si era seduto a tavola. Il pasto fu tranquillo, caratterizzato da una scarsa conversazione, basata soltanto su chiacchiere occasionali con il reverendo. Nella migliore delle ipotesi, presto avrebbe capito il vero motivo di quella visita. Louis era insolitamente silenzioso ed Harry pregava disperatamente che sua madre non gli avesse detto nulla. Chiaramente, ciò che avevano fatto non era imperdonabile, altrimenti Louis non avrebbe pranzato con loro, ma qualcosa non andava.  
“Harry.” disse la signora Styles a fine pranzo, attirando la sua attenzione. La collana di perle luccicava sotto il sole e aveva un sorriso teso. “Voglio che tu sappia che non pensavamo che Louis fosse qui durante questa conversazione, ma va bene ugualmente, date le circostanze. Il reverendo è qui per discutere con te di un argomento importante.”  
Gemma abbassò prontamente la testa, Gerard distolse lo sguardo. Louis sembra irrigidirsi al suo fianco, le labbra premuta insieme. Harry non riusciva a capire cosa stava succedendo.  
Il reverendo di schiarì la voce. “Suppongo che questo sia il momento per iniziare il mio discorso, come voluto dai tuoi genitori.” spinse gli occhiali sul naso. “Harry…” l’uomo sospirò profondamente ma mantenne un tono benevolo senza ombra di rimprovero.  
Harry si accigliò e lo guardò confuso.  
“I tuoi genitori mi hanno raccontato tante cose di te. Sei uno studente eccezionale dell’università Yorkinshare, i tuoi voti accademici non stati altro che eccezionali e hai intenzione di lavorare con tuo padre dopo la laurea. Questo è l’inizio di una vita meravigliosa e dovresti essere molto orgoglioso di te stesso. So che i tuoi genitori lo sono.”  
Il reverendo sorrise in modo incoraggiante, mentre Harry rimaneva pietrificato al suo posto.  
“Ora, hai solo vent’anni. E’ un periodo bellissimo, sei giovane e pieno di vita, e di sentimenti. Sentimenti che spesso non possiamo controllare. Volano attraverso di noi in molte forme, amore e lussuria, forse la più forte delle sensazioni che proverai in vita tua.”  
Harry provò un profondo senso di inquietudine. Oh cazzo.  
Il reverendo sorrideva ancora. Gemma stava premendo le labbra così forte che i bordi erano sbiancati, Gerard sembrava che avrebbe preferito investire denaro nel partito politico avversario piuttosto che rimanere a quel tavolo. Harry fissò il suo piatto, rigido come un bastone, incapace di dire qualsiasi cosa.  
“Mi è stato riferito che hai trovato un buon partito, il signor Tomlinson.”  
Stava accadendo sul serio.  
“Offro i miei più sinceri auguri ad entrambi. La vita, vedi, ha molti doni e l’amore è uno di questi. In un matrimonio ci fidiamo l’uno dell’altro, ce ne prendiamo cura. L’amore è puro… ma spesso può essere confuso con qualcos’altro. La lussuria.”  
L’uomo prese un enorme respiro. “La lussuria è un modo molto difficile da discernere. Ha una volontà propria e non sempre agisce razionalmente. La tua virtù, Harry, è un dono molto importante. E’ preziosa e penso che dovrebbe essere coltivata e tenuta al sicuro fino al momento giusto.”  
Lo stava rimproverando? Lo stava attaccando di fronte ai suoi genitori e alla sua famiglia. Harry sentiva il viso in fiamma, Gemma stava quasi per mettersi a ridere. Provò un forte senso di vergogna, la rabbia si fondeva con la mortificazione per il fatto che Louis fosse proprio lì, al suo fianco, ad ascoltare ogni parola del reverendo che lo avvertiva di non rinunciare troppo presto alla sua verginità.  
Si guardò attorno al tavolo, trovò Louis in silenzio con gli occhi bassi, sua madre lo stava fissando con approvazione, mentre suo padre sembrava a disagio.  
I suoi genitori non erano mai stati in grado di ascoltarlo e chiedere un suo parere, del tutto incapace di confrontarsi con loro figlio, forse con la paura di avvicinarsi troppo alle sue vere emozioni. Invece, avevano scelto di farlo sedere di fronte a tutta la famiglia, compreso l’uomo che avrebbe dovuto sposare, per umiliarlo nel peggio modo possibile. Se gli avessero prima parlato avrebbero saputo cosa pensava Harry riguardo il sesso.  
“Capisci cosa sto dicendo, Harry?”  
“Uh, si certo.” Si costrinse a rispondere, la voce bassa e amara, gli occhi fissi sulla porcellana. Quasi sussultò quando avvertì la mano di Louis sulla sua gamba, sotto il tavolo, così che nessuno potesse vederli. Harry tossì, spalancando gli occhi mentre il palmo del maggiore accarezzava sensualmente i suoi pantaloni. Louis continuava a distogliere lo sguardo, ascoltando attentamente il discorso del reverendo.  
“Harry?”  
“Si, reverendo.” Rispose Harry, un groppo in gola mentre la mano di Louis si avvicinava sempre più al suo inguine. “Capisco.”  
“Molto bene.” annuì l’uomo compiaciuto, incontrando gli sguardi dei signori Styles.  
Il pollice di Louis toccò la cucitura dei pantaloni di Harry, il quale abbassò la mano per fermare il maggiore prima che facesse qualcosa di imperdonabile.  
“Molto bene.” disse la signora Styles, stringendo le mani sul tavolo. “E hai capito anche tu, Louis?”  
“Certo, signora Styles. Non avrei mai sognato di mancare di rispetto alla vostra famiglia in questo modo.” Ribattè Louis seriamente, calmo e sincero, stringendo la mano attorno alla coscia di Harry per poi prendergli le dita. L’intera situazione era assolutamente assurda.  
Il pranzo terminò poco dopo, Harry si costrinse a stringere la mano del reverendo con un sorriso finto sul volto, mentre sua madre suggeriva a Louis che sarebbe stato opportuno tornarsene a casa. Louis non sembrò scoraggiato, afferrò Harry per mano e lo trascinò sulla veranda per avere un po’ di privacy. La mano ferita di Louis si intrecciò alla sua, mentre l’altra si appoggiava sulla sua vita.  
“E’ stato molto interessante.” Mormorò Louis, socchiudendo gli occhi e sorridendo.  
Harry sentiva le guance bruciare, il pollice dell’uomo gli toccò il mento. “A volte mi domando se i tuoi genitori ti conoscano sul serio.”  
Era una cosa che Harry si era chiesto in numerosi occasioni. Cercò di ignorare il rossore e la vergogna, quando Louis si sporse e gli baciò delicatamente la mascella. “Sanno della notte scorsa, vero?”  
“Mamma ci ha visti…” replicò Harry, rabbrividendo sotto il tocco di Louis. Non poteva farne a meno. Ogni razionalità volava fuori dalla finestra ogni volta che si trovava vicino a quel ragazzo.  
“Non mi interessa.” Sussurrò Louis, tirandolo più vicino. “Sei troppo bello per non essere toccato. Se a te va bene, ovviamente.”  
“Non proprio…” si ritrovò ad ammettere Harry.  
Louis lo guardò con le sopracciglia aggrottate, aspettando che continuasse a parlare. Quando non lo fece, increspò le labbra e disse. “Non te ne sei pentito, vero?”  
Harry deglutì a vuoto, guardandolo di nuovo mentre una guerra si scatenava dentro di lui. Dopo un minuto che parve lunghissimo, decise di essere sincero. “No…”  
Gli occhi di Louis si illuminarono ancora una volta. “Benissimo.”  
La porta principale si aprì alle loro spalle e, prima che Louis potesse baciarlo, Gerard uscì sulla veranda e li guardò con uno sguardo glaciale. Era più grande di Louis ed esercitava molta più autorità in quella casa.  
“Devi andartene Louis, adesso.” Disse Gerard, la voce non particolarmente amichevole.  
“Ovviamente, non sono più il benvenuto.” Replicò Louis, contraendo le labbra. “Ci vediamo più tardi, piccolo.” Mormorò prima di lasciargli un bacio sulla mano e ritirarsi lungo il vialetto d’ingresso.  
Harry lo fissò con un tumulto di emozioni contrastanti nello stomaco.  
  
  
  
  
  
**  
  
  
  
  
La successiva lettera d’amore arrivò a villa Styles pochi giorni dopo la visita del reverendo. Harry non riusciva ancora a guardare né sua madre né suo padre negli occhi, e provava vergogna ogni volta che i suoi pensieri tornavano all’incidente con Louis. Le parole del reverendo avevano avuto un forte impatto su di lui, Harry poteva non essere un vero credente, ma era d’accordo con alcune credenze cristiane, di cui Louis sembrava fregarsene.  
Seduto sul letto, le gambe piegate sotto di sé, aprì la nuova lettera del maggiore. A volte arrivavano insieme a dei libri, molti dei quali nuovi piuttosto che presi dalla libreria di Louis, Harry aveva fatto capire come si sentiva nel rubare i romanzi preferiti dell’altro ragazzo. Oggi però, la lettera era arrivata da sola. Era la prima lettera dopo il loro appuntamento ed Harry si chiese se Louis ne avrebbe parlato. Probabilmente si. Non solo aveva la tendenza a parlare di ogni gli passasse per la mente, ma voleva anche discutere di cose di cui Harry si rifiutava di parlare di persona, esprimendo i suoi sentimenti e discutendo dei momenti che avevano condiviso insieme. Harry non aveva mai risposto a nessuna lettera, non riusciva a farlo.  
Dubitava che Louis avrebbe lasciato perdere quello che era successo qualche notte prima, Louis era bravo a tirargli fuori le emozioni, a farlo arrivare al limite. Mentre apriva la pergamena, si chiese come sarebbe stato se il maggiore avesse potuto esprimere le sue frasi romantiche a voce piuttosto che scriverle.  
“ _Mio caro Harry..._ ” lesse, scrutando il primo paragrafo. “ _Non riesco a dormire. Sono solo senza di te. Ogni notte chiudo gli occhi e…_ ” Harry si fermò, il cuore saltò un battito. I suoi occhi volarono bruscamente sulla pagina, il panico gli crebbe nel petto mentre le guance si incendiarono. Più leggeva, più si sentiva andare a fuoco, le mani che sudavano abbondantemente mentre immaginava Louis scrivere quelle parole nella sua stanza. Le parole pulite ed eleganti di Louis si erano trasformate completamente, Harry non potè fare a meno di arrossire e sentire il bisogno di nascondere il viso tra le mani. Quando arrivò alla fine, spalancò la bocca per lo shock.  
“Gemma!” esclamò per la seconda volta quella settimana. Lesse più volte la lettera, parole che si mescolavano e si intrecciavano tra loro. Non poteva farlo. Non poteva farlo.  
“Che cosa è successo, tesoro?” domandò Gemma appena entrò nella stanza. “Gerard ha detto che hai urlato come un soldato ferito in procinto di morire.”  
Harry balzò sul posto, facendo cenno alla sorella di avvicinarsi. “Gemma…” disse con un’espressione addolorata e imbarazzata sul volto.  
“Che cosa?”  
Harry si spostò contro la testiera del letto e lanciò la lettera sulla coperta, legandosi le braccia attorno alle ginocchia. La sorella gli lanciò uno sguardo preoccupato prima di prendere la pergamena.  
 _“Mio caro Harry,”_ iniziò a leggere Gemma ad alta voce _. “Non riesco a dormire. Sono solo senza di te. Ogni notte chiudo gli occhi e ti trovo nascosto nella mia mente . Ogni pensiero va a te, e il mio corpo si ritrova improvvisamente in fiamme per il desiderio…”_ Gemma ansimò spostando gli occhi su Harry. “Questa è una lettera diversa dal solito.”  
Ne era consapevole. Si trattenne dal mettersi a piagnucolare.  
Gemma lo guardò per un secondo, spalancando gli occhi così tanto che sembrarono uscire dalle orbite.  
“ _Sei impresso nelle mie palpebre e di notte sono costantemente eccitato pensando a noi due insieme. Nei miei sogni dai fuoco ad ogni parte di me. Non riesco a pensare a nulla, non riesco a leggere, e mentre scrivo questa lettera sono a malapena capace di costruire frasi di senso compiuto. Sei tutto ciò che voglio…”_  
La sorella riprese a leggere in silenzio, la bocca spalancata mentre leggeva le parole sporche che Louis aveva scritto. Il cuore di Harry batteva all’impazzata e la sua mente non smetteva di immaginare le cose che gli aveva scritto il maggiore. Dopo un altro paio di minuti, la mano di Gemma gli diede una pacca sul braccio.”  
 _“…nella mia mente posso sentire la tua pelle contro la mia, e tu stai tremando sotto di me. Sotto il mio tocco stai bruciando, mi desideri come io desidero te…”_ Gemma si fermò, portandosi una mano sulla bocca.  
Harry fece una smorfia, le guance che bruciavano mentre le strappava la pergamena. La piegò e la infilò sotto il cuscino. Il finale era la parte più difficile da digerire.  
  
_Harry, amore mio dolce, ogni volta che ti sono vicino non desidero altro che toccarti. Sto sudando, mi sento prigioniero, sono pazzo._  
 _Temo che tu abbia davvero preso il mio cuore e la mia anima, piccolo._  
 _Cordiali saluti,_  
 _Louis William Tomlinson_  
  
  
  
Sembrava che Louis non avesse inibizioni quando si trattava di sesso. Aveva reso abbondantemente chiaro come si sentiva nei confronti di Harry, e tutto ciò non era del tutto sgradito. Harry era spaventato a morire.  
“Questa è una lettera molto spinta.” Disse Gemma. “E’ un uomo audace. Se tu mostrassi questa lettera a mamma, lui finirebbe molto male. Sono impressionata.”  
“Cosa intendi?” sibilò Harry.  
Gemma scosse la testa. “Sono scioccata, lo ammetto, ma questo dimostra che si fida di te. Gli piaci davvero, H.”  
Louis gli aveva appena scritto una lettera sporca, si era dichiarato per l’ennesima volta. E tutto questo lo spaventava. Harry ebbe un flash improvviso di loro che si sposavano, un bambini in arrivo, Harry che giaceva sotto il maggiore, le mani che vagavano per il suo corpo e lo toccavano in luoghi proibiti, mentre la bocca di Louis si spostava sull’interno coscia.  
Ne aveva abbastanza.  
“Aw,” mormorò Gemma.” Ti ha chiamato amore mio.”  
“E quindi?” si lamentò Harry, sfinito e angosciato. Era una sensazione alla quale stava iniziando ad abituarsi.  
La sorella gli lanciò un’occhiataccia. “E’ una cosa bellissima. Sinceramente mi dispiace per Louis, e ovviamente tu sei un cretino.”  
“Esci dalla mia stanza!” esclamò Harry prima di nascondersi sotto al cuscino.  
  
  
  
  
  
**  
  
  
  
  
Dopo aver letto la lettera erotica di Louis, Harry si sentiva agitato e nervoso mentre il maggiore si avvicinava al gazebo. Harry poteva vederlo attraverso la finestrella, vestito con pantaloni casual e camicia bianca, i capelli tirati all’insù e qualche ciocca che cadeva libera intorno al viso, era inspiegabilmente bello. Ovviamente era perfetto in tutto e per tutto, non un centimetro fuori posto. Per un momento, Harry si chiese se Louis si sentisse nervoso come lui.  
Harry si sistemò il capellino sulla testa e salutò l’altro ragazzo. Tuttavia, non appena il maggiore si sedette al suo fianco rimosse immediatamente il cappello senza il suo permesso e gli fece scorrere una mano tra i riccioli morbidi.  
“Adoro i tuoi capelli in questo modo.” Sussurrò Louis, toccandogli le ciocche folte. Harry rabbrividì vistosamente sotto le dita dell’altro, che scivolarono lungo la sua mascella. “E adoro anche il tuo viso… sei l’uomo più bello che abbia mai incontrato. Riuscivo a malapena a crederci quando ti ho visto per la prima volta.”  
Harry si morse un labbro, non sapeva come rispondere.  
La mano di Louis scivolò sul suo petto, il palmo fermo sui pettorali. “Lo sai, vero?” domandò di nuovo, stranamente serio mentre i loro occhi si incrociavano. “Harry, sai quanto sei perfetto?”  
Scosse leggermente la testa, ritrovandosi incapace di elaborare una risposta. Non si era mai sentito così inutile di fronte alle parole di qualcuno. Tuttavia non era inutile, lui contava. In qualche modo, quando Louis lo guardava dicendogli quelle parole, gli dava una grande importanza. Stava ancora pensando a come fossero arrivati a questo punto, decidendo di non tenere in considerazione la parte di lui che prosperava sotto il tocco dell’altro. L’unico problema era che Louis avrebbe potuto capire, o credere, che significasse qualcosa di più tutto quello che stava accadendo.  
“Sei senza parole per il modo eccezionale di dirti le cose…?” lo stuzzicò Louis, a pochi centimetri dalle sue labbra.  
“Ti piacerebbe?” riuscì a chiedere, fissando le sopracciglia del maggiore aggrottarsi.  
“Visto che a te non piacerebbe…dovrei mentire e dire di no. Ma posso sognare per un po’?”  
“Non vado fiero della tua infelicità.” Protestò Harry, premendo un dito sulla guancia di Louis  
“Bene.” mormorò l’altro in risposta, lo sguardo abbassato per fissare la bocca del riccio. “A volte vorrei che mi rispondessi, non capisco mai cosa provi per me.”  
“Mistero, no?”  
Gli occhi di Louis sembrava tristi e spenti. “Io ti dico ogni cosa e poi devo faticare per avere delle risposte da te.”  
“Questo era settimane fa, ora sono molto più aperto.” Protestò Harry, anche se entrambi sapevano che non era vero fino in fondo.  
Il naso del maggiore diede una spinta contro il suo, avanzando ulteriormente nel suo spazio vitale fino a quando Harry non si ritrovò con la schiena appoggiata contro il muro.  
“Lo so, lo so… ma voglio…” iniziò Louis, bloccandosi per un momento con la bocca contro la sua. “Voglio che tu mi dica cosa vuoi.”  
“Quello che voglio?”  
La bocca di Louis toccò la sua e il cuore di Harry perse un battito. La mano dell’uomo gli strinse l’anca mentre annuiva lentamente, gli occhi chiusi. “Si, dimmi quello che vuoi.”  
La realtà lo travolse, rendendolo nervoso. “Io…” non aveva idea di cosa rispondere. Non sapeva quello che voleva, o quello che Louis voleva che dicesse. Invece di parlare, sollevò il mento facendo scivolare la bocca su quella dell’altro ragazzo. La presa di Louis si intensificò sui suoi fianchi e si avvicinò al suo corpo, chiudendo la distanza tra loro.  
Louis aveva le labbra calde, sottili ma morbide che avvolgevano completamente quelle di Harry con movimenti lenti e sensuali. Con la lingua gli spalancò la bocca dopo qualche minuto, Harry sentì dei brividi sulla pelle e lungo la schiena. Tutto il suo corpo era in fiamme, i muscoli sciolti, la mano instabile contro la mascella del maggiore. Sentì i capelli di Louis sulla fronte e i loro nasi si sfiorarono, la pancia di Harry formicolava con qualcuno che somigliava a desiderio, mentre i denti di Louis gli mordevano il labbro inferiore, tirandolo leggermente.  
“Ti è piaciuta la mia lettera?” chiese l’uomo, pur conoscendo già la risposta.  
Ad Harry piaceva tutto quello, si sentiva bene, ma ogni volta che il suo cervello aveva un momento di razionalità, si ricordava che tutto quello era sbagliato e proibito.  
“Molto interessante.” Rispose Harry, sussurrando la parola mentre la bocca del maggiore gli tracciava la mascella. Si aggrappò alle bretelle dell’altro, il davanzale della finestrella gli stava tagliando la schiena, ma era facile non pensarci a favore del modo in cui le labbra di Louis scorrevano sulla sua pelle.  
“Interessante e basta?” i denti di Louis sfregarono contro il suo collo.  
“Molto sporca.” Balbettò Harry.  
“Non ho potuto farne a meno.” Louis premette un bacio sulla curva della spalla del riccio, ansimando. La mano gli cadde dalla vita alla coscia, avvicinandosi pericolosamente al bordo interno.  
“Louis, aspetta.”  
Louis sollevò la testa, gli occhi incuriositi ma gentili mentre osservavano la bocca gonfia di Harry. Le labbra del maggiore si riattaccarono alle sue quando non continuò a parlare, sentì la mano di Louis sul fianco, lo sentì ansimare in segno di apprezzamento nella sua bocca, per poi affondare le dita sul suo sedere. Harry sobbalzò sul posto, sbiancando completamente.  
Provò a tirarsi via da quell’abbraccio mentre Louis lo seguiva, cercando di tenere le mani ancorate al suo corpo.  
“Louis…” sussurrò, il cuore che batteva forte. “Non l’ho mai fatto.” Confessò infine, sbattendo le palpebre rapidamente e sentendosi senza fiato. “Mai.”  
“No?” Louis aggrottò le sopracciglia, senza spostarsi di un centimetro.  
Harry scosse nervosamente la testa, Louis lasciò la mano sulla parte inferiore del suo corpo, accarezzandogli dolcemente un fianco sopra la stoffa della camicia. “Pensavo che l’avessi fatto. Pensavo che ti fossi rifiutato di dirmelo perché non eri riuscito ad aspettare.”  
Harry scosse di nuovo la testa con determinazione. Gli occhi di Louis erano ancora chiusi, le labbra che solleticavano il suo mento.  
“Per me è importante aspettare. So che voglio aspettare ma… questo è… lo voglio, ma –“  
“E’ troppo?” Louis annuì contro il suo petto, abbracciandolo amorevolmente.  
Harry stava praticamente addosso tutto il suo peso sul corpo dell’altro, rabbrividendo sotto le sue carezze.  
“Non preoccuparti.” borbottò infine Louis, abbastanza forte da farsi sentire per poi sfiorargli l’orecchio con le labbra. “Lo renderò speciale.” Sussurrò, ed era una promessa.  
Quelle parole lasciarono Harry confuso, risuonavano ripetutamente nella sua testa, non accennavano ad andarsene. Dal loro appuntamento, c’era stato un grosso cambiamento nella loro relazione. Non era passato molto tempo, ma ora era come se Louis pensasse di aver vinto. Di aver finalmente conquistato Harry. E forse lo aveva fatto, Harry lo trovava incredibilmente attraente, sia fisicamente che non. Ma era solo lussuria, giusto? Come aveva detto il reverendo, la lussuria si confondeva facilmente con l’amore. Harry non era innamorato, giusto? Louis aveva chiaramente confuso l’uno con l’altro.  
Cosa pensava? Che tutto quello per cui avevano discusso in passato fosse sparito? Che l’ostilità di Harry verso il matrimonio fosse evaporata perché si erano avvicinati? Louis non era male, ma non riusciva ad immaginare una vita con lui, l’idea gli causava ancora pugnalate nello stomaco. Non voleva sposarsi, non adesso. Doveva ancora finire l’università e al momento non aveva bisogno di altro. E Louis era lì… costantemente con lui. Le sue labbra, le sue mani, i suoi occhi blu che esprimevano fin troppo emozioni.  
 _Lo renderò speciale._  
Esasperante, ingenuo, scandalosamente romantico e incredibilmente adorabile.  
Il suo cervello aveva automaticamente immaginato come sarebbe stata la prima volta con Louis. Era certo che Louis non avesse aspettato e che avesse già fatto l’amore con qualcuno. Forse era per questo che non gli importava che Harry lo facesse. Si domandò se i signori Tomlinson lo sapessero, o se si aspettavano che loro figlio, a ventisei anni, non avesse avuto nessuna esperienza sessuale. Quasi nessuno lo fa, di questi tempi. Forse Harry non aveva mai incontrato un uomo che trasformasse la sua bocca in un pasticcio e gli facesse venire le gambe molli, ecco perché non l’aveva mai fatto.  
Il pensiero di fare l’amore con Louis lo rendeva nervoso e irrequieto, ma non lo spaventava come avrebbe fatto un mese prima. Sapeva che Louis stava provando con tutti le sue forza a convincerlo a sposarsi, ed ogni volta che esprimeva i suoi veri sentimenti, Harry si sentiva torcere lo stomaco.  
Louis tornò a villa Styles pochi giorni dopo per cena. Sembrava che i genitori di Harry fossero venuti a patto con la situazione, contenti che il loro figlio non avesse fatto storia riguardo la conversazione con il reverendo. Non che avessero parlato in alcun modo, Harry non aveva nessuna intenzione di interagire con la sua famiglia.  
Louis arrivò poco prima delle sette, sorridendogli da sopra la spalla della cameriera mentre attraversava l’ingresso. “Sono qui per vedere il mio tesoro. Non riesco a stargli troppo lontano.”  
Arrossendo vistosamente, Harry lottò contro l’impulso di dire a Louis di stare zitto, di dirgli che tra loro non c’era assolutamente nulla. Era sicuro che Louis non lo avrebbe voluto sposare se lui era contrario, e non avrebbe fatto problemi se lui alla fine avesse detto di no. Tuttavia, il maggiore provava dei sentimenti sinceri nei suoi confronti. Non era un’infatuazione superficiale. Il pensiero di fare del male a Louis era insopportabile, non voleva causargli più dolore del necessario, ma continuava a pensare che Louis dovesse capire come stavano realmente le cose. Sperava che l’uomo capisse pian piano che stare con lui non era un buon affare. Il pensiero di poter spezzare il cuore dell’altro ragazzo era impensabile.  
Quando la cameriera si ritirò in cucina, Louis lo salutò dandogli un lieve bacio sul mento. Si unirono al resta della famiglia in giardino, dove Gerard sembrava impegnato in un lungo racconto della partita di polo a cui aveva partecipato nel pomeriggio. Vedendoli arrivare, Gerard sogghignò e li attirò nella conversazione. La famiglia di Harry stava cercando di nuovo di imbrogliare Louis.  
Harry, che non aveva mai fatto un vero e proprio sport, iniziò a mormorare dei commenti sarcastici sottovoce, osservando la bocca del maggiore contrarsi e sorridere di fronte alle sue parole. Dieci minuti dopo, il gomito di Louis gli urtò il braccio in modo scherzoso, dicendogli di smetterla. Era un piccolo rimprovero ma Harry, sempre testardo, premette il ginocchio contro la gamba dell’uomo, usando tutta la sua forza per farlo cadere dalla sedia. In cambio, la mano di Louis si allungò sulla sua schiena, avvolgendolo e premendo le dita sul suo fianco, facendolo schizzare in modo evidente. Immediatamente, Harry affondò il tallone nel piede dell’altro.  
Forse era un modo per esprimere il suo fastidio alle parole di Louis dell’altro giorno. Questa volta però non sentiva rabbia dento di sé. Il giorno dell’appuntamento era stato furioso con Louis perché pensava di conoscerlo per davvero. Questa volta ciò che lo turbò fu il fatto che il maggiore sembrava sempre un passo avanti a lui, c’era un grosso rischio che Harry finisse per ferirlo sul serio. Un’altra piccola parte di Harry, voleva invece che tutta l’attenzione dell’uomo fosse rivolta a lui.  
“Ow.” Si lamentò Louis, lanciandogli uno sguardo infastidito.  
“Harry,” li interruppe il signor Styles. “Qual è il problema?”  
“Niente, sono scivolato.”  
Louis lo guardò con occhi divertiti. Harry gli lanciò una piccola smorfia e Louis gli afferrò affettuosamente la mano, posando un bacio sopra le nocche. “Sei annoiato, tesoro?”  
“Mi piacerebbe mangiare qualcosa.” rispose Harry, aggrottando le sopracciglia e fissando la tavola.  
“Tua madre sarà pronta a breve. Non so quale sia il tuo problema oggi, figliolo.”  
Harry abbassò la testa e districò la mano da quella del maggiore, bloccandole poi dietro la schiena. Decise di non guardare il gruppo di uomini, sentendo la schiacciante necessità di scappare a gambe levate da quel posto. Notò che Louis lo stava valutando silenziosamente, tutt’altro che ignaro dei suoi pensieri.  
La cena iniziò dieci minuti dopo, Louis si sedette accanto ad Harry quando Gemma non rivendicò il suo solito posto. La sorella, vestita con un abito rosa fino al ginocchio e un copricapo sbiadito abbinato, era attaccata al fianco del marito. Entrambi erano molto loquaci e condividevano tocchi e sguardi. Harry si rifiutò di fissarlo per più di due secondi consecutivi.  
Sua madre conversò tranquillamente su un incontro che aveva avuto con la signora Dorsey, una donna di Londra, a cui era presente anche la signora Tomlinson. Harry non ascoltava, facendo finta di non sentire sua madre chiedergli di passarle il sale. Louis ascoltava educatamente, come al solito, annuiva e sorrideva nei momenti giusti. Un paio di occhiali da sole erano nascosti nella tasca della camicia e, ogni volta che inspirava, l’oggetto si muoveva sul petto. Distratto, Harry ne seguì il movimento, sentendo le dita solleticargli per la voglia di rimettere a posto quegli occhiali.  
Tuttavia, la parte testarda di lui che era rimasta in silenzio, si rifiutò ancora una volta di creare ulteriore intimità tra loro. Rimase seduto sulla sua sedia, accanto alla sua famiglia – uomini e donne vestiti con abiti costosi, gioielli lussuosi e capelli in ordine. Ad un certo punto si toccò la tempia, dove un ricciolo era sfuggito al gel. Si chiese se fosse un grandissimo ipocrita; vestito elegante e seduto a cena accanto ad un uomo che tutti consideravano il suo fidanzato.  
Il tintinnio dei bicchieri lo riportò al presente. Vide Louis che lo osservava attentamente, non sapendo da quanto tempo lo stesse facendo, ma si trattenne dal lanciargli un’occhiata. Posò gli occhi su Gerard che stava facendo tintinnare il bicchiere del vino con un cucchiaino da dessert d’argento, preparandosi per alzarsi in piedi. Harry fissò passivamente l’uomo mentre posava una mano sulla spalla dei Gemma, sorridendo serenamente.  
“Richard, Lilian.” Alzò il bicchiere verso la direzione dei suoceri, la sua voce era calma e seria, ma c’era una scintilla nei suoi occhi. “Il giorno in cui mi è stato concesso il permesso di sposare questa incredibile donna, non avrei mai pensato che mi sarei sentito leggero, felice e pieno di ottimismo. Sarebbe potuto succedere di tutto, ma non c’era nulla che avesse la capacità di trascinarsi giù, in quel momento.” Gerard guardò con occhi adoranti la moglie. “Poi è arrivato il giorno in cui ha detto si.”  
Le labbra di Gemma si mossero in un sorriso, gli occhi castano che luccicavano.  
“Ha detto si e quelle sensazioni sono triplicate. Poi ci siamo sposati e da allora ogni giorno è stato il migliore della mia vita. Ma chèrie, ti amo ogni giorno di più.” le sollevò la mano per baciarla leggermente. “Quello che non sapevo allora era che il giorno più bello della mia vita doveva ancora arrivare.”  
Si fermò brevemente e i signori Styles ammutolirono. Harry non riusciva a respirare.  
“Lilian, Richard, Harry, Louis.” disse Gerard, includendo Louis all’interno della loro famiglia. “Di gran lunga il giorno più bello della mia vita è stato quando ho scoperto che diventerò padre.”  
Era quasi come perdersi nel vuoto, le emozioni e i pensieri invasero completamente la sua mente. Sentiva soltanto il respiro di Louis al suo fianco, era l’unica cosa che il suo cervello sembrava in grado di registrare. I suoi occhi si spostarono di scatto verso quelli blu del maggiore, che si incatenarono ai suoi con un timore reverenziale per quella rivelazione. Harry distolse velocemente lo sguardo, aveva troppa paura della sua espressione e delle sue emozioni, in quel momento.  
Imbarazzato e senza fiato, guardò la scena svolgersi davanti ai suoi occhi: la gioia di sua madre, l’apparente silenzio di suo padre e i baci che si scambiavano Gemma e Gerard.  
“Quando l’hai scoperto?” sussurrò la signora Styles, le lacrime che gli rigavano le guance, mentre si copriva la bocca con il dorso della mano. Aveva il cappellino inclinato e il trucco sbavato.  
“Alcune settimane fa, quando siamo andati a Brighton.” Disse Gemma, sorridendo. Gli occhi le brillavano mentre stringeva la mano della madre in cima al tavolo. “Abbiamo aspettato il momento giusto. Stasera era il momento perfetto per dirvelo. Siamo così tanto felici.”  
Gerard guardò la moglie con un’espressione dolcissima sul volto, una cosa che Harry non aveva mai visto prima di allora, e quando sobbalzò sul posto quando la mano di Louis si avvolse attorno al suo ginocchio, sfregando il pollice sul tessuto dei pantaloni. Harry non voleva voltarsi per timore di quello che avrebbe trovato scritto sul viso dell’altro.  
“Champagne!” gridò all’improvviso il signor Styles, alzandosi bruscamente dal tavolo.  
“Oh, papà!” disse Gemma, un sorriso permanente sulle labbra.  
Il signor Styles marciò verso la porta, chiamando la domestica. “Petunia!”  
“Si ma andiamo dentro Richard. Sta venendo freddo.” Gli occhi sorridendo di sua madre tornarono sul tavolo, Harry non sapeva se l’avesse mai vista più felice di quel momento. Era certo che quella donna non avesse mai guardato lui in quel modo in tutta la sua vita. Maledizione.  
“Andiamo dentro a bere qualcosa!” esclamò la signora Styles alzandosi e avvicinandosi a Gemma per abbracciarla.  
Harry non riuscì a muoversi mentre i tre si dirigevano all’interno della villa, i tacchi della madre che battevano sul pavimento del patio. Digrignando i denti, provò a deglutire il nodo che gli si era formato in gola.  
“Piccolo?” la voce di Louis era lontana, ma la preoccupazione era evidente nel tono dell’altro ragazzo.  
Harry sussultò, allontanandosi dal maggiore. Sentiva il proprio corpo pizzicare.  
“Ehi, stai bene? E’ una notizia fantastica, non credi?” domandò Louis.  
Non riusciva a parlare, la gola dolorante, i muscoli non collaboravano quando tentò disperatamente di aprire bocca. Il palmo di Louis cercò il suo, posandosi infine sulla sua spalla, accarezzandogli con il pollice la mascella. Il palmo del maggiore era calmo e confortante sulla sua pelle, mentre il cuore gli batteva furiosamente.  
“Vuoi andare dentro, tesoro?”  
Louis lo condusse amorevolmente verso il soggiorno, all’insaputa dell’uragano che stava scoppiando dentro di lui. Entrarono insieme nella stanza, Louis scelse di sedersi sul divano sul opposto a dove si trovavano Gemma e Gerard, mentre il signor Styles versava champagne in grossi bicchieri. La signora Styles era seduta comodamente sulla poltrona alla sinistra di Louis, uno sguardo sognante sul volto, senza accorgersi che la mano di Louis riposava in piena vista sopra la coscia del figlio, pericolosamente vicina all’inguine.  
La conversazione fu leggera ed euforica, era come se esistessero soltanto Gemma e Gerard. Il signor Styles stava fumando beatamente un sigaro, sua moglie discuteva animatamente dell’argomento in questione. Di quante settimane era? Avevano già pensato ad un nome? Stavano progettando di trasferirsi in una casa più grande ora che i bambini erano nel loro futuro imminente?  
“Dovrebbero considerare qualcosa più vicino a noi.” Sospirò la signora Styles, il braccialetto di perle che sbatteva contro il bicchiere di cristallo. “Immagina andare avanti e indietro più volte durante la settimana.”  
“Personalmente, penso che dovrebbero tornare in Inghilterra.” Ridacchiò il signor Styles, tuttavia sapeva che non era un’opzione possibile a causa del lavoro di Gerard.  
Gli occhi della madre di Harry si spostarono nel punto in cui si trovava Louis sul divano. “Sai dove sarebbe perfetto crescere dei bambini?” sospirò la donna, lo sguardo attento mentre li scrutava.  
Louis sollevò un sopracciglia con fare incoraggiante.  
“Penso che Bellmore sarebbe un posto semplicemente perfetto.”  
Il cuore di Harry si fermò. Tutto procedeva, ma Harry non riusciva più a seguire la conversazione. La mano di Louis gli strinse la coscia, il palmo lo accarezzò in modo inappropriato. Harry tossì nervosamente, alzando lo sguardo e vedendo il maggiore mentre si mordeva un labbro, presumibilmente per non sorridere.  
“Lo sarebbe davvero.” Rispose subito dopo Louis, strofinando di nuovo la mano contro Harry.  
La signora Styles sembrava approvare, Louis si appoggiò contro lo schienale del divano, lo scotch stretto in una mano mentre faceva una leggera rotazione del polso. Harry guardò quel liquido scuro girare e ruotare, il movimento somigliava all’uragano che stava crescendo dentro di lui, guadagnando velocità e slancio. Rimase a guardare finchè non gli girò la testa, finchè gli occhi non gli si inumidirono e non riuscì più a respirare.  
Tutto ciò che teneva dentro da troppo tempo si stava ribellando per uscire, si rifiutava di vivere un altro secondo in questo modo, in questa insopportabile vita che sembrava una gabbia. Dove non aveva nessuna scelta e dove non era mai abbastanza grande per prendere le proprie decisioni. Dove sua madre non lo aveva mai guardato con amore ed orgoglio.  
Si alzò dal suo posto, la mano di Louis scivolò lontano dalla sua coscia. Non poteva guardare indietro mentre si allontanava, mentre usciva senza dire una parola dalla porta del patio, con movimenti rigidi. Sentiva la gola chiusa, il cuore pesante e gli occhi pieni di lacrime. Continuò a camminare, dirigendosi attraverso l’oscurità del giardino. Non riusciva nemmeno a vedere i suoi piedi sull’erba, poteva sentire in lontananza le onda riversarsi sulla riva.  
Avanzò fino a quando il gazebo non apparve alla sua vista. All’interno accese una lampada che gli permise di vedere i contorni degli oggetti che lo circondavano, desiderando un posto caldo e confortevole dove nascondersi. Era l’unico posto in cui si sentiva completamente in pace. Cadde sul pavimento, avvolgendosi le braccia attorno alle gambe, mentre faticava a respirare correttamente. Le spalle gli tremavano e non riusciva a trattenere più le lacrime,  
“Caro, stai bene?”  
Harry alzò lo sguardo e vide Louis sulla soglia, che lo guardava preoccupato. Aveva i capelli spettinati e il ciuffo che gli ricadeva morbido sulla fronte. Era stato così premuroso da seguirlo nell’oscurità fino al gazebo, Harry sentì mancargli il respiro e scoppiò in lacrime. Louis rimase a bocca aperta, si sedette sul pavimento accanto di fronte a lui, sporgendosi per toccarlo. Harry sentì le lacrime lungo le guance, sbattè le palpebre svariate volte, le ciglia bagnate, e vide le mani del maggiore afferrargli i polsi e accarezzarlo dolcemente.  
Harry ondeggiava lentamente mentre piangeva, Louis si avvicinò fino ad avvicinare il viso dinanzi al suo, le mani che scorrevano tranquillamente sulle sue braccia. Erano così vicini che le gambe di Harry si trovavano in mezzo ai loro corpi, Louis districò con le cura le sue braccia, sollevando la sua gamba destra per mettersela sulla coscia, avvicinandosi ulteriormente.  
A stretto contatto, a pochi centimetri l’uno dall’altro, Louis toccò le lacrime sul volto del riccio. “Non stai bene…” sussurrò, abbassando gli angoli della bocca in un broncio. I pollici di Louis accarezzarono con cura i suoi zigomi, mentre il respiro di Harry cominciava a calmarsi. Louis sospirò a sua volta e gli premette un piccolo bacio sul naso, per poi passare alla guancia sinistra. Continuò in questo modo, piccoli baci che avevano l’obiettivo di togliere le lacrime che aveva versato.  
Harry finì soltanto per piangere più forte, tremando tra le braccia dell’uomo. Louis lo attirò a sé, cullandolo contro la sua spalla, ancora una volta senza motivo. Louis non doveva fare tutto questo. Non doveva essere l’unica persona che l’avesse mai fatto sentire così bene. Harry non poteva gestire tutto quello.  
“Harry, cosa c’è che non va?” domandò Louis toccandogli i ricci.  
“Tutto.”  
“Dimmi, sai che puoi parlarmi di qualsiasi cosa. Haz… per favore.”  
Le mani di Louis gli coprirono il viso ed Harry alzò lo sguardo, tossendo leggermente quando incontrò quegli occhioni blu lucidi che riuscivano a guardarlo nel profondo. Che Louis potesse piangere solo perché Harry lo stava facendo era travolgente, era troppo. Provava quella sensazione orribile da settimane e odiava tutta questa situazione. Non poteva più sopportarla.  
Guardò di nuovo Louis negli occhi e l’altro uomo ricambiò, alcune rughe sulla fronte, i capelli spettinati e le braccia che lo stringevano in una morsa indistruttibile. Harry dubitava che Louis lo avrebbe mai lasciato andare, per timore che non gli raccontasse la verità.  
Le labbra di Louis toccarono le sue. Harry aprì gli occhi di scatto e strofinò il naso contro quello dell’altro. La bocca del maggiore aveva lo stesso sapore di sempre, sapeva di caffè, di qualcosa di dolce. In quel momento non c’era altro che lui, solo lui e il suo profumo, la bocca su quella di Harry. Quella sera stava provando un mare di emozioni potenti e nuove. Louis era incerto, attento a non fare qualcosa di inappropriato, ansimando in leggero apprezzamento mentre Harry continuava a baciarlo, le lacrime che cadevano ancora sulle sue guance.  
Era un bacio meraviglioso. Tutto in quel ragazzo era meraviglioso. Qualunque cosa.  
“Lou…” ansimò Harry, con il cuore spezzato.  
Louis era gentile, era premuroso, lo aveva capito e condiviso i suoi interessi. Louis riusciva a farlo bruciare con sensazioni infuocate che non aveva mai provato in vita sua. Louis gli strappava la pelle, lo faceva a brandelli. Louis era la cosa migliore che gli fosse mai capitata, ma il modo in cui si erano conosciuti e tutte le bugie che avevano detto, rappresentavano tutto ciò che lui aveva sempre disprezzato.  
Le labbra di Louis – perfette e morbide – lo baciarono più intensamente, le loro gambe erano aggrovigliate sul pavimento. Harry rabbrividì, il maggiore si avvicinò collassando sul suo corpo. Si sentiva esausto, le lacrime aumentarono di intensità mentre appoggiava il volto contro la spalla dell’altro uomo. Con gli occhi chiusi, sentì le braccia di Louis attorno alla sua vita afferrarlo per l’ultima volta.  
“Mi dispiace.” Il respiro di Harry era rotto, il tono rude. “Non posso farlo, non posso.” Scosse vigorosamente la testa. “Non… voglio questo.”  
Il corpo di Louis si mosse vicino al suo, poteva sentirlo combattere per trattenere il respiro. Harry singhiozzò ancora più forte, sentendo qualcosa dentro di lui rompersi.  
“Non vuoi cosa?” domandò Louis, già sapendo la sua risposta. Certo che lo sapeva, il silenzio e la tensione erano palpabili.  
“Noi…”  
L’atmosfera nel gazebo divenne improvvisamente fredda, le mani di Louis cessarono di muoversi sulla sua schiena. Era stranamente silenzioso ed Harry sentì come una cascata ghiacciata raffreddarlo completamente, fino alla punta dei piedi. Tenendo la guancia appoggiata sulla spalla di Louis, non riusciva a vedere altro che la mascella e il mento.  
Louis non chiese cosa fosse successo, non chiese cosa fosse cambiato tra loro. Non si mosse per qualche istante. La piccola lampada sulla finestrella forniva una luce così fioca che Harry riuscì a malapena a decifrare la figura del maggiore. Fuori era più buio del solito. Incapace di muoversi, Harry sospirò profondamente sulla pelle di Louis, dove la barba sul collo aveva appena iniziato a ricrescere.  
Louis rabbrividì, la voce cupa e seria. “Perché è quello che vogliono i tuoi genitori, o per quello che sono?”  
Harry aggrottò le sopracciglia e singhiozzò di nuovo, alzò la mano per coprirsi il volto, cercando per istinto il corpo di Louis in cambio di aiuto e conforto, ma Louis si allontanò. Non lo abbracciò, non tentò di consolarlo in alcun modo, Harry si rese conto che Louis non lo avrebbe confortato mentre lui gli spezzava il cuore. Harry doveva cavarsela da sola, era giusto così.  
Doveva finire quella messinscena, doveva farlo senza peli sulla lingua. “Entrambe le cose.” Stava mentendo e si odiava.  
Quel silenzio assordante era peggio delle parole, era peggio di qualsiasi cosa Harry avesse mai sperimentato.  
“Spostati.” Disse Louis, la voce così fredda che Harry sussultò internamente, un’irrazionale sensazione di abbandono che prendeva piede dentro di lui. Era una sensazione nuova e forte, non si era mai sentito così tanto egoista in tutta la sua vita.  
Rigidamente, Louis si alzò in piedi con rapidità. Non voleva Harry vicino e il minimo che potesse fare era risparmiarlo da qualunque contatto fisico. Gli sfuggì un altro singhiozzo, ma Louis rimase dov’era, immobile al suo posto. Harry provò a nascondersi in se stesso, gli occhi rossi che continuavano a far sgorgare lacrime come se non ci fosse una fine. Era sicuro che non si sarebbe mai più ripreso.  
Gli occhi di Louis si sollevarono dal pavimento e sembrava così sconvolto che Harry perse il respiro, come se qualcuno gli avesse dato un pugno nello stomaco. Gli occhi di Louis erano più blu che mai, brillavano nel buio del gazebo. La camicia era arruffata e bagnata, non portava la giacca, le bretelle erano fuori posto. I pantaloni grigi eleganti erano sgualciti ed erano visibili le calze al di sotto e le scarpe lucide. Harry non aveva mai visto qualcuno più bello di quell’uomo, avrebbe voluto dipingerlo e porlo accanto alla Gioconda. Tutti l’avrebbero dimenticata con Louis al suo fianco.  
Harry si spostò da dove era seduto e la sua mano urtò qualcosa sul pavimento. Gli occhi del maggiore seguirono il movimento, il corpo ancora immobile e illeggibile. Abbassò lo sguardo e trovò un libro nero sotto la panca, la copertina era logora, le pagine ingiallite, le lettere cremisi graffiavano lo sfondo scuro. Harry lo raccolse, con i pollici ne accarezzò la superficie, prima di allungarlo all’uomo di fronte a sé. Sapeva che sarebbe stata la goccia che avrebbe fatto traboccare il vaso, ma non poteva tenerlo.  
“Ecco, tieni.” Sussurrò Harry, sentendo un nodo in gola, mentre Louis alzava lo sguardo di scatto per incontrare il suo. La pelle di Harry pungeva, gli occhi di Louis bruciavano.  
“No, non farmi questo, ti prego.” Lo supplicò Louis.  
“Ma è tuo.” Sussurrò Harry mentre il maggiore sbatteva le palpebre e scuoteva la testa. “E’ sempre stato tuo.”  
Distrutto, Louis si mosse lentamente, le labbra serrate. Aveva gli occhi lucidi di lacrime mentre lo inchiodava con quello sguardo blu. “Non c’è una ragione per tutto questo.”  
Era spaventoso vedere Louis ferito, arrabbiato e angosciato. Harry sentiva il cuore iniziare a rompersi, e avvertì lo strappo finale quando Louis si passò una mano sugli occhi.  
“Alla fine vuoi sposarti anche tu e avere dei figli.” Disse il maggiore con voce fragile. “Vuoi tutto questo, anche se non in questo momento. Ti aspetterei, Cristo. Aspetterei per sempre, ma mi hai appena mentito – ti conosco piuttosto bene ormai – e io…” disse tutto ciò come non riuscisse a capire la realtà delle cose, come se ci fosse un gigantesco punto di domanda in bilico sopra le loro teste. Louis inspirò prima di tornare a parlare.  
“Non puoi accettare queste cose a causa del tuo incredibile orgoglio!”  
Harry si strinse tra le braccia, sentendosi improvvisamente a disagio. Il maggiore sospirò profondamente e gemette, non ne era sicuro ma sembrava esausto e frustrato allo stesso tempo.  
“Devi prendere una decisione, Harry!” esclamò Louis, facendolo sobbalzare. “Sei così incredibilmente ovvio – i tuoi problemi familiari sono così trasparenti.”  
Louis scosse la testa, incredulo.  
“Non riesci a sopportare tua madre, né tuo padre, e difficilmente riesce a parlare di fronte a loro quando sei arrabbiato. E loro hanno un disperato bisogno di controllarti, quindi tu diventi rigido e assente. Riesci a malapena a ridere di fronte alla tua famiglia, e dubito che tu sappia chi sei in loro presenza.” Si passò una mano tra i capelli arruffandoli ancora di più. “E io noto tutto questo! Vedo la differenza in te quando parli di musica e delle cose che ti piacciono. Quando discuti di Monet sei una persona completamente diversa! Harry, capisco che peso sia stato imposto sulle tue spalle da tutta la vita, se mio fratello non fosse morto, dubito che la mia vita sarebbe stata diversa dalla tua, ma…”  
Harry deglutì a vuoto, sbattendo le palpebre per fermare le lacrime.  
“Ma, Cristo, Harry! Non sai nemmeno se ti piace l’università che stai frequentando. Tutto quello che sai è che ti tiene lontano dai tuoi genitori, e questo ti va bene. Sei così stanco di essere controllato che non riesci nemmeno a concentrarti su te stesso. Su chi sei veramente o cosa vuoi davvero. Non ti rendi nemmeno conto che i cinque anni a Yorkinshare ti apriranno la via alla trappola del signor Styles.”  
Harry sentì la pelle formicolare e vide il volto di Louis tinto di disperazione.  
“Non capisci che un matrimonio non sarebbe un’altra catena al collo? Ti farebbe liberare finalmente di loro. Potresti fare sul serio quello che vuoi! Ma hai così paura di fare cose che fanno tutti gli altri, come se ti rendesse superficiale e banale. Guarda in faccia la realtà, Harry: se otterrai quella laurea finirai soltanto per lavorare con tuo padre! In questo preciso momento non riesci nemmeno a capire quanto stai sbagliando con il tuo comportamento.” Louis ammorbidì un po’ la voce, senza fiato, gli occhi pieni di lacrime mentre fissava Harry.  
“Faresti meglio a mettere a posto la tua vita, per il tuo bene. Spero davvero che tu lo faccia perché ti amo così tanto… ricorda solo che quando ci sarai riuscito, non sarò ancora qui ad aspettarti perché ormai hai rovinato tutto. Perché hai lasciato andare qualcosa che so che ti piace, e solo perché non riesci a risolvere i problemi con i tuoi genitori!” Louis scosse la testa, incredulo, e rimase immobile per qualche minuto. Le spalle abbassate mentre il dolore lo avvolgeva completamente. Si asciugò gli occhi, le ginocchia gli tremavano, quindi si diresse verso la porta ed esitò un istante ma non si guardò indietro, quasi come se non avesse la forza di farlo.  
Harry inspirò forte, si sentiva sconvolto e solo. Rimase a fissare le sue ginocchia, non riusciva a guardare Louis, udiva soltanto le parole che gli aveva detto riecheggiare nella sua testa. Era una pillola dura da ingoiare. Ogni parola del maggiore era come un rasoio appuntito sulla sua pelle. Ogni sillaba creava una ferita impossibile da rimarginare.  
Ricominciò a piangere quando Louis uscì dal gazebo, e dalla sua vita.  
 _Io non sarò qui._  
Il petto di Harry si spezzò in due, sentì lo stomaco sottosopra, il suo cuore era in frantumi per la prima volta nella sua vita. Era stato un disastro nelle ultime settimane, fatto di pensieri incompiuti, poche parole, appunti e piccole annotazioni, ma Louis aveva letto tra le righe. Aveva decifrato i suoi problemi e le sue frasi, aveva strappato le pagine che non avevano senso, le aveva riorganizzate fino a farle diventare un’edizione finita e finalmente leggibile.  
Ogni espressione che era esplosa sul volto di Louis gli invase la mente. Le lacrime del maggiore erano come sale sulle sue ferite aperte, perché anche se lo aveva fatto a pezzi, Louis era sempre stato sincero. Harry non riusciva a muoversi. Aveva detto che non lo voleva, aveva detto a voce alta che lo stesso Louis faceva parte dei suoi problemi. Non aveva mai detto una bugia così grossa in tutta la sua vita.  
Calde lacrime scivolarono dai suoi occhi sulle guance, modellando percorsi sulla sua pelle arrossata, cadendo dal naso e raccogliendo sulle labbra e sui vestiti. C’era una nuvola pesante e invisibile intorno a lui, nebbiosa e pietrificante. Sentiva le ossa rigide, il corpo pesante. Non sapeva quanto tempo era rimasto nello stesso punto, fissando l’oscurità, ripetendosi tra sé e sé le parole di Louis, ancora e ancora e ancora e ancora e ancora.  
Un singhiozzo lo scosse, circa un’ora dopo l’uscita del maggiore. Faceva male persino respirare. Non poteva –  
“Harry stai bene?” esclamò sua sorella toccandogli la spalla. Non l’aveva nemmeno sentita entrare nel gazebo. “Louis se ne è andato, Gerard ha detto che stava piangendo, che succede?”  
“Se ne è andato…” gridò Harry, lottando selvaggiamente contro il suo corpo per non lasciarsi andare di nuovo. Non riusciva a gestire contemporaneamente il petto pesante e il cuore che batteva forte. Allungò la mano tremante verso il libro, afferrandolo e stringendolo dolorosamente contro il petto. Lottava per incamerare ossigeno, il suo corpo non rispondeva ai suoi comandi. Chiuse gli occhi, ma non riuscì a smettere di vedere le immagini di quello che era successo poco prima.  
Sua sorella stava parlando ma lui non la sentiva. Tutto ciò che riuscì a vedere fu la faccia del maggiore, nelle sue orecchie non c’era altro che la voce acuta dell’altro, diretta e schiacciante. Aveva riassunto la sua vita così facilmente, come se l’avesse capito fin dal primo momento. Forse Harry era stato un libro aperto sin dall’inizio. Forse ogni maledetta persona sulla faccia del terra capiva i suoi problemi nel momento stesso in cui lo guardava. Che clichè.  
Fanculo, pensò Harry. Fanculo ai suoi genitori per averlo rovinato, per aver ucciso la sua vitalità. Non si era nemmeno reso conto quanto avesse limitato il suo vero io in loro presenza fino a quando Louis non glielo aveva urlato in faccia. Non si era nemmeno resto conto che lo stava facendo ancora adesso. Che non riusciva a sorridere sinceramente a qualcosa di banale mentre era seduto ad un tavolo da pranzo insieme alla sua famiglia. Che non avevo sorriso nemmeno quando sua sorella aveva annunciato la gravidanza. Sarebbe diventato zio, e non aveva avuto nemmeno la forza di essere felice. Non si era congratulato con lei, non aveva detto una sola parola.  
 _Non sarò qui._  
No, non ci sarebbe stato per lui. L’unica persona che lo avesse mai compreso del tutto, che non aveva mai opposto resistenza al suo comportamento, entrando dentro di lui lentamente fino a quando Harry non lo aveva rifiutato. Harry si aggrappò al suo libro mentre Gemma sedeva al suo fianco, accarezzandogli i capelli e la schiena. Non poteva lasciar andare quel romanzo. Louis non l’aveva voluto e lui non poteva lasciarlo su quel pavimento buio e freddo. Lucille non aveva mai meritato le sue critiche e Louis non avrebbe dovuto scambiarla con la felicità di uno stupido ragazzo. Meritava di meglio, Lucille, e quello stupido ragazzo non meritava niente di più e niente di meno di quello che aveva ottenuto quella sera.  
“Non avevo chiesto tutto questo!” gemette Harry qualche ora dopo, nella sua camera da letto, quando l’orologio aveva segnato da poco la mezzanotte. Non aveva chiesto di avere il cuore spezzato o di trovarsi in una situazione così distorta. Non aveva chiesto di conoscere Louis. Il suo sorriso, i suoi occhi azzurri, i capelli color caramello che parevano seta tra le dita. Non aveva chiesto di essere corteggiato o di sposarsi. Non aveva chiesto nulla.  
Non riusciva a smettere di piangere. Nemmeno quando la sua pelle era ormai rossa , il respirò tornò alla normalità. Lo shock della partenza di Louis si era trasformato in dolore, e poi in rabbia, che gli stringeva lo stomaco e le costole, lasciandolo letteralmente senza fiato.  
Louis era entrato nella sua vita abbastanza facilmente, gli aveva chiesto di essere suo e aveva intrecciato le dita attorno alle corde del suo cuore. Non avevano programmato di finire in questo modo, anzi tutto il contrario, eppure Harry era riuscito ad avvicinarsi a quell’uomo, ogni secondo in cui Louis gli aveva urlato contro tutto il suo disappunto avrebbe voluto morire. Ora gli rimanevano soltanto le emozioni e aveva paura di distruggerle, così come aveva fatto con quelle del maggiore, come se fossero un vaso pregiato. Alla fine quel vaso si era frantumato ed Harry non si era reso conto che contenesse dei fiori che stavano crescendo lentamente, qualcosa di potente che li aveva uniti e attratti come due calamite. Espellere le corde che aveva creato Louis nel suo cuore era più doloroso di quanto avesse immaginato.  
Il vaso rotto e il suo contenuto era sparso sul pavimento del gazebo, vicino a dove si erano incontrati per la prima volta. Petali insanguinati, steli spezzati, spine schiacciate, tutto si dissolveva in una nebbia torrida e senza vita.  
Col passare dei giorni Harry si sentiva spento, morto, un guscio vuoto. All’improvviso, l’assenza di Louis cominciò a sentirsi dovunque. In momenti e in luoghi che non si era nemmeno aspettato. Gemma sarebbe presto partita con Gerard, i suoi genitori erano già fuori casa, lui aveva la proprietà tutta per se. Anche dopo un paio di giorni, non era ancora in grado di dormire per tutta la notte. Da solo in quella grossa villa, si rese conto di sentirsi solo dopo molto tempo. Louis lo teneva perennemente occupato.  
Quando si trovava nel gazebo si sentiva un po’ meglio, passava ore e ore a leggere, prima di sentirsi di nuovo vuoto e perso. Quando il suo orologio da polso segnava mezzogiorno, gli ci voleva un momento per rendersi conto che Louis non si sarebbe unito per pranzo, che non sarebbe stato seduto al suo fianco, che non avrebbero unito le loro mani sotto il tavolo.  
Inoltre, non era arrivata nessuna nuova lettera. La splendida carta utilizzata da Louis, la sua scrittura ordinata e le parole ricercate: niente di tutto quello arrivò nella cassetta delle lettere degli Styles, ed Harry si ritrovò a rileggere tutte le vecchie lettere con disperazione e angoscia. Ne avevano ricevute a dozzine, alcune delle quali dedicate esclusivamente alla letteratura, alcune che descrivevano il modo in cui si sentiva Louis quando vedeva Harry sorridere. Louis era stato così incredibilmente onesto con lui.  
Una lettera parlava chiaramente di Mary Shelley, anche se avevano avuto una discussione sul modo di scrivere della donna il giorno in cui Louis aveva scoperto che Harry si era interessato ai romanzi horror. Il discorso tenuto da Louis era stato perpetuo e insaziabile, e anche dopo aver parlato per ore, aveva ancora dei punti da sottolineare, annotandoli in una lettera su cui Harry non avrebbe potuto ribattere, perché sapeva che non gli avrebbe risposto.  
Harry si sentì una persona orribile, ricordando il modo in cui spesso aveva trattato Louis. All’inizio era giustificato, dato che non si conoscevano affatto, tuttavia verso la fine si era solamente comportato in modo inadeguato. Louis gli aveva chiesto svariate volte perché non volesse rispondergli, Harry aveva evitato la domanda. Se gli avesse scritto, Louis avrebbe pensato che la loro relazione fosse più solida di quello che avrebbe dovuto essere in realtà.  
Tuttavia, Louis non era più li con lui. Mentre Harry rileggeva le lettere e le dichiarazioni d’amore, ricordò come Louis gli avesse detto che si era innamorato di lui proprio quella volta, al mare. Lacrime calde tornarono a cadere sulle sue guance, non si era mai fermate in quei giorni.  
Trovò la lettera più straziante di tutte. _Temo che tu mi abbia davvero perso, adesso. Cordiali saluti, Louis William Tomlinson._ Harry la premette contro il petto e pianse finchè non fu fisicamente esausto.  
A cena, quella sera, Harry scese con cautela le scale, i capelli lasciati liberi, gli occhi cerchiati di rosso. Non aveva lasciato la camera per tutto il giorno, lo stomaco borbottava dalla fame.  
Gemma lo guardò preoccupata mentre attraversava la porta, la mano cullata sul ventre leggermente arrotondato.  
“Harry.” sospirò la sorella, prendendogli la mano mentre lui si accasciava sulla sedia. Il tavolo era stato preparato soltanto per tre persone, quella. “Papà e Gerard devono cenare con un loro amico, stasera.” Spiegò Gemma, forse perché aveva notato il suo sguardo sul tavolo.  
Harry non rispose, chiudendo lentamente le palpebre. Si sentiva così stanco, i pensieri non lo lasciavano mai riposare, nemmeno durante la notte. Ogni giorno diventava sempre più difficile andare avanti.  
“Harry!” non aprì gli occhi, sapendo che sua madre lo stava fissando scioccata dall’altra parte del tavolo. La sentì sedersi al solito posto, ordinando alla cameriera di servirli. “Cosa diavolo ti sta succedendo? Sei appena uscito dal letto? Guarda i tuoi capelli.”  
Harry alzò gli occhi quando sentì Petunia alla sua sinistra mentre gli riempieva il piatto e gli versava un bicchiere di vino rosso. Filetto, salsa, gratin di patate. Non era poi così affamato, alla fine.  
Mangiarono in silenzio, Harry masticava lentamente ogni boccone. Gemma gli inviava ogni tanto dei sorrisi confortanti, premendogli ogni tanto la gamba contro il polpaccio per fargli capire che lei era lì, nel caso avesse avuto bisogno di qualsiasi cosa. Tuttavia, Harry non disse nulla, inghiottì il cibo e provò a non pensare a nulla.  
“Ne ho abbastanza.” La voce della signora Styles tagliò l’aria. “Questo è inaccettabile.”  
“Mamma…” disse Gemma tranquillamente, allungando una mano per toccare il polso della madre.  
“Harry, tutto questo non va affatto bene.” continuò la donna, scuotendo la testa e incrociando le braccia al petto. “Sei un disastro completo da un’intera settimana, non so cosa c’è che non va in te, ma è meglio che tu la smetta. Fai una doccia, esci di casa e vai a trovare Louis. Non l’hai visto affatto ultimamente, non pensi che possa essere preoccupato?”  
Harry sentì una fitta alla testa, abbassò lo sguardo e fissò il piatto vuoto, impassibile e silenzioso. Louis non c’era più.  
“Mamma io…” sussurrò Gemma. “Non credo che si vedano più.”  
Harry non sapeva che sentirlo ad alta voce gli avrebbe fatto provare quel forte senso di nausea.  
“Scusami?” esclamò sua madre.  
Harry sentiva lo stomaco ingarbugliato, la testa pesante.  
Gemma si agitò nervosamente sulla sedia, guardando ansiosamente tra la madre e il fratello. La caviglia della sorella si aggrappò alla sua sotto al tavolo, ma non parlò al posto suo. La postura della signora Styles era rigida e seria, gli occhi socchiusi e piccole rughe sulla fronte.  
“Che cosa hai fatto, Harry?” domandò sua madre, ogni parola che pungeva sulla sua pelle.  
“Mamma!” implorò Gemma. “Non chiedergli nulla, è sconvolto! A volte le relazioni non funzionano.”  
“Non in questa famiglia!” rispose sua madre, autorevole. Ma non c’era nulla che potesse fare a riguardo. Louis e Harry non stavano più insieme. Louis aveva detto che non sarebbe tornato indietro.  
Harry sentì il cuore battere sempre più forte, un senso di nausea nello stomaco. Sua madre era pallida, appariva quasi malaticcia, una mano stretta sul cuore.  
“Devo chiamare Johannah immediatamente, bisogna fare qualcosa.”  
Harry ridacchiò nonostante tutto, un suono privo di qualsiasi divertimento. Qualcosa che rasentava l’isterico. “Per dirle cosa? Che suo figlio dovrebbe darmi un’altra possibilità? E’ un uomo adulto, per l’amor di Dio.”  
Gli occhi grigi della madre lampeggiarono furiosi. “Sai benissimo qual era l’accordo. Se il matrimonio non avviene, niente università.”  
Harry ridacchiò ancora una volta, ma questa volta il suono fu interrotto da un singhiozzo. Sentì gli occhi inumidirsi, le ciglia che combattevano contro le lacrime. “Mi odi così tanto?” sussurrò, la voce spezzata.  
Al suo fianco, Gemma alzò lo sguardo, aggrottando le sopracciglia . Sua madre sembrava completamente stordita, il labbro inferiore le tremò ma non disse nulla.  
“In realtà non vuoi che io lasci l’università, vero? Lo stai facendo solo per dispetto.”  
I suoi genitori erano così orgogliosi che minacciavano di sacrificare qualcosa che loro stessi volevano, solo perché Harry disobbediva ai loro ordini. Li disprezzava per questo, eppure…  
Louis aveva detto che Harry stava gettando via la sua vita, solo perché non riusciva a vedere oltre i suoi problemi. Evidentemente, sua madre aveva lo stesso problema. I suoi genitori lo avevano mandato in un’università che non voleva frequentare, ed Harry respingeva Louis soltanto perché era qualcosa che loro desideravano.  
Problemi di comunicazione, sembrava che Harry non riuscisse a gestirli particolarmente bene. Non riusciva a vedere oltre, così aveva detto Louis. Tutto avrebbe dovuto essere gestito separatamente, ma non era così che si era svolto. Tutto si era aggrovigliato in nodi impossibili, l’ansia di Harry si è manifestata nel momento meno opportuno e l’ha diretta verso la persona sbagliata. Era scattato quella sera, quando sua madre aveva menzionato i bambini. Si era sentito in gabbia, gravemente sopraffatto, e la voglia di ribellarsi gli aveva invaso la mente. Aveva scelto di isolare Louis per respirare un po’ più facilmente, ma in realtà si era privato di un’altra cosa che lo faceva sentire vivo. Sua sorella, la letteratura, l’arte, la musica… e Louis. Era una delle poche cose che lo faceva sentire bene, se stesso.  
Si sentiva ancora tremendamente confuso, non smetteva di pensare. Cosa voleva realmente? Quali erano i suoi desideri? Per così tanto tempo si era detto che un matrimonio era l’ultima cosa sulla faccia della terra che avrebbe voluto fare, perché sapeva che non sarebbe stato lui a scegliere suo marito. L’uomo senza volto dei suoi sogni non sarebbe stato in piedi sull’altare, ci sarebbe stato l’uomo voluto dai suoi genitori.  
Ma cosa succederebbe se il pretendente ideale dei suoi genitori non fosse così male? E se quel ragazzo fosse l’uomo dei suoi sogni?  
Sua madre, ancora sbalordita, faticava a trovare qualcosa da dire. Harry si ritrovò di nuovo a piangere, le spalle che sussultavano in modo irregolare, i polmoni pesanti. Non piangeva mai di fronte a sua madre, non si era mai sentito così vulnerabile davanti a lei. La mano di Gemma si chiuse attorno al suo polso, stringendo forte, come se volesse prendersi un po’ del suo dolore. Per quanto incredibile, dubitava che la sorella potesse comprendere fino in fondo i suoi problemi. Era come se fossero cresciuti con due madri diverse.  
“Non voglio farti star male, figliolo. Sto cercando di farti ragionare.”  
Harry scosse la testa. “Ma se non riesco a sposare Louis e tu mi togli l’università, allora cosa succederebbe? Potrei fare le valigie e trovare un lavoro al molo.”  
La signora Styles rimase in silenzio, forse turbata per aver colto finalmente il buco nel suo piano. Forse i suoi genitori avevano sempre saputo quanto li odiava e avevano usato tutto questo contro di lui, sin dall’inizio. Senza soldi e senza scuola non avrebbe potuto fare nulla, sarebbe stato costretto a fare affidamento sulla sua famiglia per sopravvivere. Solo che il loro obiettivo, Louis, lo aveva aiutato a capire che avrebbe potuto cambiare le carte in tavola. Ad esempio, un nuovo inizio senza la loro ricchezza avrebbe potuto essere l’ideale per lui.  
Anche mentre contemplava l’idea di andarsene per sempre, non riusciva a fare chiarezza nella sua testa. Ne avevano già parlato una volta, sul portico della dimora Tomlinson. Louis aveva chiesto perché volesse frequentare Yorkinshare, e lui non era riuscito a dargli una risposta adeguata, dicendo semplicemente che era quello che doveva fare.  
Era stato così impegnato a non fare ciò che i suoi genitori volevano, da non aver capito ciò che voleva realmente? Chiaramente era andata così. Per un momento aveva pensato se le lezioni e i corsi gli piacessero oppure no, o semplicemente se era l’ambiente a farlo sentire stretto e sbagliato. La scuola di legge non era difficile, ma gli piaceva davvero? In quel momento, non ne era sicuro.  
Fissò sua madre, gli occhi grigi della donna che lo guardavano attentamente. Harry riusciva a vederlo lo sfarfallio inquieto nei suoi occhi, la comprensione reciproca che iniziava ad insinuarsi tra loro. Poteva fare ciò che desiderava davvero e andarsene di casa, in quel caso lei avrebbe perso. Oppure lei poteva tagliare i suoi fondi e l’università, in quel caso a lui non sarebbe rimasto nulla. Ogni cosa avrebbe portato all’emancipazione di Harry, solo che non aveva idea se fosse una cosa negativa o positiva.  
La terza opzione sarebbe stata quella di lasciarlo andare e non considerarlo più come figlio.  
Sua madre si alzò in piedi, ritirandosi dal soggiorno. Non era ancora finita, Harry lo sapeva, ma oggi sua madre si era piegata. Era una piccola vittoria, eppure Harry non si sentiva un vincitore. Come poteva vincere quando la guerra che combatteva era contro sua madre?  
La mano di Gemma si strinse attorno al suo polso. “Non sapevo che non ti piacesse.”  
Harry scrollò le spalle, annuendo leggermente. “Va bene così…”  
Riusciva a sentire la confusione nella voce della sorella. “Ma proprio non capisco… cosa è successo con Louis?”  
Harry deglutì il nodo che sentiva in fondo alla gola. “L’ho mandato via a causa di mamma e papà, lui sapeva tutto.”  
Gemma parlò con tono basso e sincero. “Lo ami, vero?”  
Si.  
“Importa? Ha detto che non sarebbe più stato qui quando avrei capito cosa voglio davvero.”  
“Perché l’hai mandato via quando voleva solo aiutarti!” disse Gemma con determinazione. “Quindi, smettila di fare la vittima. Lascia perdere mamma e papà e quello che dicono, penso che tu abbia capito cosa vuoi davvero.”  
Forse aveva ragione lei. Forse un ragazzo era tutto ciò che desiderava, anche se aveva già incasinato la situazione. Si domandò se Louis potesse perdonarlo, o se fosse troppo tardi.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
**  
  
  
  
  
Quella sera aveva piovuto per la prima volta in tutta l’estate. Harry si era ritirato dalla villa e si era seduto sulla solita panca nel gazebo quando le prime gocce colpirono il tetto e bagnarono le finestre.  
La fronte appoggiata sulla superficie fresca della finestrella, le ciglia che sbatteva pigramente mentre guardava lo scenario meraviglioso all’esterno, il cielo era grigio, non sembrava nemmeno estate.  
La sabbia sulla spiaggia era diventata più scura a causa della pioggia, l’oceano era mosso e l’aria aveva provocato delle grosse onde. Harry non era sicuro del perché, ma quel temporale sembrò chiamarlo. Non sentiva la sensazione della pioggia fredda sul viso da troppo tempo, né il vento tra i capelli. Mentre appoggiava il libro sul davanzale ed usciva dal gazebo, sentì l’acqua battente contro il suo corpo, il cielo in tempesta sopra di lui. Sperava persino di sentire qualche tuono.  
Raggiunse la spiaggia tenendosi abbastanza lontano da non permettere alle onde di raggiungerlo, tranne per alcune goccioline che arrivavano fino a lui a causa del vento forte. Le sue scarpe diventarono fradicie e fangose a causa della sabbia, sentiva i piedi pesanti mentre procedeva lungo il litorale. La pioggia gli cadeva sulle guance fino a renderle rosse, eppure lui si sentiva bene sotto quella tempesta, come se fosse una sorta di punizione. Per un momento, pensò di meritare tutto quello.  
Forse era troppo duro con se stesso, o forse no. Dalla cena non era stato in grado di pensare molto a Louis, nel frattempo le parole che l’uomo aveva pronunciato echeggiavano ancora nella sua testa. La maggior parte delle persone del suo ambiente, si sarebbe piegata agli ordini dei genitori in cerca della loro approvazione, ma l’istinto di Harry si stava ribellando per avere il risultato opposto. Doveva ancora decidere cosa fare della sua vita. Ad ogni modo, Louis aveva ragione, il matrimonio avrebbe potuto renderlo libero, se fosse stato disposto a guardare oltre il fatto che era desiderio dei suoi genitori che si sposasse. Era un uomo adulto e maturo, non avrebbe dovuto vedere il matrimonio come un problema, ma la situazione era quella che era.  
Se voleva stare con Louis, lo avrebbe fatto di sua spontanea volontà. Ed era quello che aveva fatto nelle ultime settimane.  
Mentre si avventurava sempre più lontano dalla proprietà degli Styles, attraversando la linea di confine della loro terra, cominciò a sentire freddo mentre il temporale continuava e i pensieri iniziarono a diventare più chiari nella sua mente.  
All’improvviso, capì che non si trattava di ciò che la sua famiglia desiderava o no. Ciò che contava era Louis, e cosa avrebbe dovuto fare per trattenerlo. Louis era stato fin dall’inizio molto chiaro su ciò che intendeva essere nel suo futuro, ed Harry sapeva che avrebbe dovuto accettare tutto ciò se avesse voluto far funzionare le cose tra loro. Louis però, era una persona premurosa, che senza dubbio sapeva cosa ci voleva per costruire qualcosa, ed era decisamente disposta a scendere a compromessi.  
 _Ti aspetterei per sempre._  
Harry si ritrovò a miglia di distanza da casa. Il cielo non offriva altro che nuvole nere e sentiva i capelli bagnati sulla fronte, le orecchie fredde e la pelle piena di brividi. La sera si stava trasformando in notte e la spiaggia cominciò ad apparirgli ostile piuttosto che confortante. Rabbrividendo sotto i vestiti bagnati, si voltò per tornare indietro. Era andato più lontano del previsto e gli ci volle quasi un’ora per ritornare alla villa. Sentiva il corpo congelato e i muscoli intorpiditi, il vento iniziò ad infierire contro la sua pelle.  
Miserabile, bagnato e freddo, tornò alla proprietà. Il gazebo era ancora illuminato da una lampadina sul davanzale, la luce gialla gli appariva come un faro nella notte. Desiderava una doccia calda, ma non riusciva a lasciare il gazebo. Aveva proprio bisogno di una passeggiata sotto un temporale, la sua mente si era rinfrescata, nell’ultima ora erano cambiate tantissime cose. Ora sapeva quello che voleva, e all’improvviso gli sembrò facile riuscire a mettere ordine nella sua vita.  
  
  
  
  



	5. Capitolo cinque

**Adore You  
  
  
  
  
  
**  
  
  
  
  
  


**Capitolo cinque.**  
  
  


_Mio caro Louis,_   
_Sarei venuto a trovarti di persona ma temo che tu non voglia vedermi. Una grossa parte di me ha paura del rifiuto, il che è sciocco, perché io ti ho fatto male tantissimo volte. Forse me lo meriterei._   
_Ad ogni modo, questa lettera è innanzitutto una sorta di scuse. Tutto quello che mi hai detto… avevi ragione.  
Sono sempre stato confuso e incerto su ciò che volevo realmente, quando sei entrato nella mia vita e sei riuscito a svelare la mia vera identità, mi sono ritrovato costretto a cambiare. Non ho mai incontrato nessuno che mi abbia distrutto come hai fatto tu, mi hai fatto dubitare fortemente di me stesso ed hai evocato sentimenti incontrollabili._   
_Non sono riuscito a gestire il tutto – te, in particolare. È successo tutto così in fretta. In questo momento, non ho ancora preso una decisione riguardo la mia educazione a Yorkinshare, né come mi sento riguardo ciò, né come mi sento riguardo la mia famiglia in generale. Credo che ci vorrà del tempo per superare queste situazioni e capire quello che desidero realmente. Spero che tu capisca._   
_Tuttavia, poiché ho lottato per settimane con queste questioni, sicuramente te hai sofferto molto a causa del mio disorientamento.  
Chiedo sinceramente il tuo perdono per tutto il dolore che ti ho causato. Meriti di più._   
_Inoltre, non posso promettere che le mie opinioni su certi argomenti siano completamente cambiate. Sto ancora lavorando per digerire completamente ogni nuova rivelazione. Di una cosa però sono sicuro, ed è quello che provo per te. Non sono diventato una persona nuova, e alcune cose del mio carattere potrebbero non cambiare mai.  
Forse non mi troverò mai a mio agio tra le nostre famiglie o ad un tavolo da pranzo. Potrei non ritrovarmi mai d’accordo con Lucille, o talvolta con te.  
Sono ancora lo stesso Harry, inclusi i problemi con mia madre e il mio orgoglio smisurato, e anche se mi odio per queste cose, so che tu le ami lo stesso._   
_Sono arrivato alla realizzazione che non posso vivere senza di te. Non mi conosco ancora, e non comprendo completamente i sentimenti che nutro nei tuoi confronti, ma nel momento in cui mi hai lasciato ho capito una cosa: ti voglio per quello che sei. Sono più che disposto ad incontrarti a metà strada._   
_Hai detto che mi avresti aspettato e spero disperatamente che questa pausa nel mezzo della nostra conoscenza possa essere proprio questo e nient’altro – una piccola pausa prima di proseguire._   
_Sono tuo per sempre, se lo desideri._   
_Cordiali saluti,_   
_Harry._

  



	6. Capitolo sei

**Adore You  
  
  
  
  
  
**  
  
  
  
  
  


**Capitolo sei.**  
  
  
  
  
  
  
La tempesta era sparita rapidamente così com’era comparsa. La mattina dopo l’escursione improvvisata di Harry sulla spiaggia, il cielo era immacolato e luminoso. Il sole sembrava persino più caldo del solito.  
“Finchè le nuvole non passeranno.” Gli aveva detto Gemma con un sorriso incoraggiante quella mattina, ed Harry aveva cercato di ricambiare il suo ottimismo, ma dentro di lui si sentiva morire. Aveva inviato la sua prima lettera all’uomo con cui sperava di riconciliarsi, l’uomo che lo amava, ma che non era sicuro che lo avrebbe perdonato. Louis gli aveva detto esplicitamente che non voleva più saperne, ma Harry sapeva che era impossibile sfuggire ai propri sentimenti.  
Harry era disposto a scendere a compromessi, a proseguire quello che avevano iniziato. Era quello che il maggiore aveva sempre desiderato, e sperava che Louis accettasse le sue scuse. Sperava e aspettava. Certo, era passato solo un giorno e mezzo, ma il fatto che l’uomo non gli avesse ancora risposto era sufficiente a fargli venire voglia di urlare. Alla fine riuscì a capire come si sentiva Louis all’inizio della loro conoscenza, mentre aspettava con ansia una risposta dal ragazzo che ammirava.  
Il giorno seguente si unì alla sorella e al marito in spiaggia, poco prima di mezzogiorno, e ascoltò in silenzio le loro chiacchiere. Nel suo costume da bagno, la pancia arrotondata di Gemma si notava maggiormente, il fatto che Harry sarebbe diventato zio gli sembrava incredibile, e più ci pensava più provava un forte senso di eccitazione.  
Naturalmente, pensare di fare da baby sitter ai figli della sorella lo portarono a pensare ancora una volta a Louis e a come si comportava con le sue sorelline. Per un breve momento, un’immagine di un possibile futuro gli invase la mente: loro due seduti sulla veranda della propria casa, Louis con indossa una bella camicia e le bretelle, mentre sorridevano con affetto ai bambini di Gemma che correvano nel cortile. Per un momento quell’immagine lo fece sussultare sul posto, sentì un grosso nodo in fondo alla gola. Era vero che uno non capiva l’importanza di qualcosa che aveva avuto finchè non la perdeva definitivamente.  
Aveva ascoltato le storie di Gemma riguardo le sue amiche francesi; di come i mariti le trattassero male, gli imbrogli, le discussioni. Sempre problemi da risolvere, era così per tutte le coppie. Mentre Harry pensava al matrimonio, arrivò alla realizzazione che non aveva mai conosciuto qualcuno gentile come Louis. Louis lo aveva fatto impazzire, in alcuni momenti, lo aveva fatto arrabbiare, ma con il senno di poi sapeva di aver incolpato il maggiore più del necessario. Dopo che si erano scambiati il loro primo bacio, la loro relazione aveva preso una svolta così veloce che Harry si era sentito impreparato. All’improvviso si era ritrovato immerso in una sorta di foschia, Louis lo faceva sentire un’altra persona. Quando Harry mise fine a quello che avevano costruito, qualcosa dentro di lui cambiò ancora più velocemente. Louis non solo lo aveva trasformato a livello fisico, ma anche mentalmente. Si era reso conto di quanto il maggiore fosse indispensabile per lui, ma ora se ne era andato. Se Louis non avesse voluto ritornare da lui, almeno Harry avrebbe capito sul serio ciò che aveva perso.  
“Figlioli.” Disse una voce dietro di loro, Harry aprì un occhi per ritrovare suo padre in piedi accanto allo sdraio, un telo da male e un giornale sotto il braccio.  
“Papà!” lo salutò Gemma sorridendo, mentre riceva un bacio sulla guancia dal padre.  
Harry distolse lo sguardo e fissò nella direzione opposta mentre suo padre si sistemava alla sua sinistra, fischiettando.  
“E’ un piacere vederti in giro, figliolo.” Disse suo padre, ed Harry si limitò ad aggrottare un sopracciglio mentre sentiva il signor Styles rivolgersi a lui per la prima volta dopo giorni di silenzio. Si chiese se sua madre avesse discusso con lui riguardo quello che si erano detti qualche sera prima, e pensò che in realtà non aveva alcuna importanza. Potevano buttarlo fuori casa o spingerlo a studiare medicina, non gli sarebbe importato. Ciò che gli importava era Louis.  
“Ecco.”  
Harry impiegò un istante prima di rendersi conto che suo padre stava parlando con lui. Alzò gli occhi e rimase scioccato di fronte all’oggetto che suo padre gli stava tendendo. Harry fissò la copertina nera di un grosso libro, una scritta cremisi sul davanti.  
“L’ho trovato in un negozio a Brighton.”  
Harry lo fissò impotente, incerto su cosa fare.  
“Prendilo.” Disse dolcemente suo padre.  
Harry accettò il libro, deglutendo a fatica mentre l’uomo si schiariva ancora una volta la gola, distogliendo gli occhi e voltandosi a guardare l’oceano davanti a loro. Harry non riuscì a distogliere lo sguardo dal romanzo che teneva tra le mani.  
“Sono entrato nel gazebo l’altro giorno e ho dato un’occhiata ai tuoi libri, non sapevo che ti piacesse questo genere.”  
Harry fissò il signor Styles con gli occhi spalancati.  
“Sono andato a Brighton.” Continuò suo padre. “Perché ho pensato che non potevi andare in giro con questi romanzi rotti e rovinati. Uno di loro stava quasi per cadere a pezzi! Ho lasciato le nuove copie nella tua stanza. Ho anche trovato questo libro, il proprietario del negozio ha detto che l’autore è abbastanza popolare ma non si trova facilmente questo romanzo. Ho pagato un bel po’ di soldi per riuscire ad ottenerlo. Presumibilmente parla di questa ragazza, Lucy, che incontra dei vampiri. Non chiedermi di più, non ne so abbastanza.”  
Harry sentì la gola dolorosamente secca. “No è – va tutto bene.” qualcosa di affilato e caldo allo stesso tempo gli invaso il petto. Accarezzò delicatamente la copertina nuova di zecca, le dita che sfioravano le lettere rosse e l’immagine di una donna pallida che sanguinava sul collo. “Si chiama Lucille.”  
Il signor Styles borbottò in assenso e per un lungo momento rimasero seduto silenziosamente. L’uomo più anziano che osservava le onde infrangersi sulla riva, Harry meravigliato dalla situazione in cui si era ritrovato. Si aggrappò a quel libro come se ne andasse della sua stessa vita.  
Dieci minuti dopo, il signor Styles parlò di nuovo. “Non ti odiamo, Harry.”  
Non era granchè, non era una scusa, e sicuramente non era un “Noi ti amiamo”, ma era la più sincera dichiarazione d’affetto che Harry avesse mai ricevuto da suo padre, e contava più di ogni altra cosa. Non era così ingenuo da credere che tutto fosse cambiato all’improvviso, ma quella confessione era abbastanza importante da fargli lacrimare gli occhi. Non riuscì a trovare la forza necessaria per ringraziarlo del libro, ma aveva la sensazione che suo padre avesse capito il suo imbarazzo.  
Trascorsero altre due ore in spiaggia. Harry non tornò al gazebo fino a quando il resto della sua famiglia non decise di averne abbastanza del sole cocente, anche lui sentiva la pelle arrossata. Aveva sempre avuto una carnagione chiara e quel giorno il sole era particolarmente caldo. Accese la radio e aprì una finestrella per far entrare un po’ d’aria fresca nella stanza. Seduto sulla panca, prese il nuovo libro. Lo posò con cura sul davanzale, sopra una pila di libri in attesa, e sospirò piano. Chiudendo gli occhi, ascoltò il suono dolce e accattivante della melodia estiva di Jack Hylton.  
“Ciao…”  
Lentamente, Harry aprì gli occhi. Sbattè le palpebre più volte, abituandosi gradualmente alle luce del sole. Sentiva la testa pesante, si era addormentato nel mezzo del pomeriggio, in realtà non era del tutto sicuro di che ora fosse.  
“Sono io. Ti ho svegliato?”  
Il cuore di Harry iniziò a battere furiosamente, si girò e lo vide in piedi sulla soglia. Le mani infilate nelle tasche dei pantaloni, le spalle abbassate.  
“Si…” rispose Harry onestamente. Si mise comodo sulla panca, sedendosi correttamente mentre si massaggiava la testa. Riusciva a sentire il cuore in gola.  
“Posso venire un’altra volta.”  
“No!” Harry scosse la testa, si alzò bruscamente e gli girò la testa. “Rimani Louis, per favore.”  
“Va bene.”  
Inspirando bruscamente, Harry decise di avvicinarsi. Attraversò lo spazio tra loro fino a sentire il respiro del maggiore contro il viso. Gli occhi blu dell’altro era stanchi e aveva delle rughe tra le sopracciglia, Harry sapeva che non era stato facile per Louis sopportare tutto quel dolore. Erano a pochi centimetri ma Harry si sentiva immensamente lontano da quell’uomo.  
“Louis –“  
“Lo pensavi davvero?” chiese Louis con voce bassa e ferma, il ciuffo che gli ricadeva sugli occhi. “Tutto quanto?”  
Harry sentì lo stomaco contorcersi al pensiero che Louis non sapesse se fidarsi o meno delle sue parole. Ma era venuto da lui per scoprire la verità. Annuendo lentamente, Harry sbattè le palpebre per non far cadere le lacrime che si erano accumulate negli occhi. Lo sguardo di Louis era cupo, ma alzò un braccio e allungò una mano per afferrare le cuciture laterali della giacca di Harry. Sospirò sotto la sensazione del tocco del maggiore, gli mancava così tanto.  
“Non voglio stare senza di te.” bisbigliò Harry, tremando leggermente mentre allungava le dita sulla camicia dell’altro. Le lacrime scivolarono lungo le sue guance.  
Louis deglutì ed Harry avvertì il petto del maggiore muoversi sotto le sue dita, il cuore che batteva forte. “Cosa è cambiato?”  
Harry spostò gli occhi sul mento di Louis, dove era cresciuta una leggera barba. Inspirando, decise di rispondere onestamente. “So cosa voglio, adesso.” La sua voce era calma e bassa, ma si sentiva forte all’interno di quella piccola stanza. “Alla fine ho capito quello che tu già sapevi… ho pensato molto, e sto cercando di salvare ciò che posso prima che sia troppo tardi.”  
“E io che ruolo avrei?”  
“Qualunque tu voglia.” Sussurrò Harry, si strinse nelle spalle. “Basta che stai con me.” aggiunse, stringendo le mani sul petto dell’altro.  
Lo sguardo di Louis era ancora duro e dubbioso ed Harry cominciò a provare un forte senso di disperazione e perdita. Spostò le mani lungo le spalle del maggiore, accarezzandolo dolcemente.  
“Tutto quello che ho detto è la verità!” disse, implorandolo. “Sto ancora lavorando su determinate cose, ma so come mi sento quando si tratta di te. Farei qualsiasi cosa per fartelo capire.”  
“Tutto?”  
“Tutto ciò che vuoi, puoi avere tutto.” Esclamò di nuovo, mentre la sua mente pensava, _Prendimi Louis, per l’amor di Dio._ “Ti ho spiegato come mi sento quando sono con te.”  
“Anche se tu… mi ami.” Disse Louis sottovoce, non abbassando mai lo sguardo. “Voglio ancora cose che tu non desideri.”  
Harry scosse la testa, rabbrividendo contro il calore del corpo dell’altro. “Sono disposto a scendere a compromessi.” Quando Louis non reagì a questa affermazione, lo guardò confuso. “Pensavo fosse quello che volevi fin dall’inizio.”  
Louis posò i palmi delle mani contro i fianchi di Harry, mentre si sporgeva verso di lui. Harry sentì il petto sgonfiarsi per il sollievo, quando avvertì il maggiore rilassarsi sotto il suo tocco. “Non è quello che volevo, Harry. No.”  
Non capendo, Harry si ritrovò senza parole. Era turbato dal fatto che non riuscisse a capire che voleva dire Louis.  
“Quello che volevo era che tu mi vedessi. Volevo che mi guardassi sul serio e non vedessi soltanto un uomo scelto dai tuoi genitori. Non volevo che vedessi una minaccia o un’altra persona che voleva legarti. Volevo solo che mi vedessi per come sono, un uomo normale che si stava innamorando di te.”  
Oh.  
Deglutendo, Harry provò un forte senso di vergogna. “E’ questo che intendevi quando hai detto che volevi che ci conoscessimo?”  
Louis si strinse nelle spalle, piegano le labbra in un sorrisetto. “Sei abbastanza difficile da conquistare, lo sai.”  
Ridacchiando, Harry alzò la mano per strofinarsi gli occhi umidi. Louis gliela afferrò subito dopo, portandola verso la bocca per lasciargli un bacio sulle nocche.  
“Mi dispiace per quanto sono stato cattivo l’ultima volta che ci siamo visti.”  
Scrollando le spalle, Harry guardò il pavimento. “Me lo meritavo.”  
“Non meritavi nulla.”  
“Ma ne avevo bisogno…”  
Louis lo fissò per un lungo momento, le sopracciglia corrugate e la mascella serrata. Gli occhi del maggiore sembrava umidi di lacrime ed Harry sentì il cuore stringersi. “Harry –“  
“Per favore, non lasciarmi.” Lo interruppe Harry, la mano libera tremò mentre premeva le dita contro la mascella dell’uomo. “Non lasciarmi.”  
Fissandolo con quegli occhioni blu, profondi e meravigliosi, Louis si decise a rispondere. “Ti amo, Harry. Non è cambiato nulla in una settimana.”  
Louis lo tirò più vicino a sé, posizionando la mano sulla spalla di Harry prima di avvolgergli le braccia intorno alla vita. Harry seppellì immediatamente il naso nell’incavo della spalla dell’altro, stringendo gli occhi mentre inalava il suo profumo familiare. Gli era mancato così tanto.  
Harry sentì Louis rabbrividire mentre il suo respiro gli sfiorava il collo, e avvertì le mani del maggiore aumentare la presa sui suoi fianchi. “Dimmi Harry.” sussurrò dopo qualche minuto. “Quindi non mi stai prendendo in giro ancora una volta, sono davvero riuscito a conquistare il tuo cuore.”  
Cercando un’intimità che non avevano mai avuto prima di allora, le dita di Harry scivolarono tra le morbide ciocche dei capelli di Louis. Accarezzando il cuoio capelluto, tremò vistosamente mentre espirava contro la sua pelle calda. “Ho molta paura, ma quando sono con te mi sento bene, come se potessi affrontare qualunque ostacolo. Non scapperò finchè mi vorrai.”  
“Ti voglio per sempre.”  
Premendo il viso contro la spalla di Louis, Harry si strinse maggiormente all’uomo. “Sono tuo.” Ripetè in un sussurro. Non era sicuro in quale direzione stesse andando, le sue emozioni si accumulavano l’una sull’altra.  
Louis si strinse a lui, oscillando leggermente sotto l’impatto del suo corpo. “Hai ogni parte di me, tesoro.”  
Sollevando la testa, Harry incontrò gli occhi dell’altro che ora irradiavano calore e sicurezza. Si passò tra le dita il ciuffo color caramello di Louis, il pollice si posò sul sopracciglio sinistro. “Sono un completo disastro, Lou.”  
“Non mi dispiace perdere tempo per riuscire a capirti.”  
“Questo è tutto ciò di cui ho bisogno.”  
Louis inclinò la testa e qualcosa di familiare scintillò negli occhi blu. “Che ne dici di un bacio?”  
Sentendo le guance in fiamme, Harry annuì alla richiesta, il cuore che batteva forte mentre la mano di Louis gli cullava la mascella. Allungandosi in avanti e circondano il polso di Louis con la propria mano, Harry chiuse gli occhi mentre il maggiore gli accarezzava dolcemente le labbra. Un momento dopo, lo sentì sporgersi e posare un bacio sulla sua bocca. Harry avvertì lampi di energia in tutto il corpo, come lampadine che si accendevano e spegnevano ad intervalli regolari, e si ritrovò a gemere involontariamente. Sapeva che Louis si sentiva allo stesso modo, quando avvertì il suo gemito basso e roco contro la bocca, e ormai sapeva che in ogni parola che si erano appena scambiati non era altro che la verità.  
  
  
  
  
  
**  
  
  
  
Le labbra di Louis avevano un sapore dolce. Non erano tipo come lo zucchero, ma come un tratto particolare della sua personalità. I baci erano morbidi, anche con la presenza della barba che era cresciuta negli ultimi giorni. Anche se lasciava dei segni rossi sulle sue guance, era tutt’altro che spiacevole. Le mani del maggiore erano sempre gentili. La migliore sensazione al mondo era la punta delle dita dell’altro sulla pelle sensibile di Harry.  
I pollici di Louis si posano agli angoli della bocca del riccio, il naso premette appena a sinistra mentre gli succhiava teneramente le labbra.  
“Scusa.” Mormorò Louis, ed Harry emise una debole protesta, stringendo le dita nei capelli dell’altro uomo, l’altra mano riposava sulla nuca del maggiore, dove aveva appena scoperto che la pelle era incredibilmente morbida. “Alla fine ti lascerò andare, non possiamo fare nulla, ancora.  
“No.” gemette Harry, spingendo la bocca contro quella di Louis e aggrovigliando la gamba destra attorno al polpaccio dell’altro.  
Louis chiuse gli occhi e inspirò dal naso come se la vicinanza tra i loro corpi fosse troppo da sopportare. “Se continuiamo, non sarò in grado di controllarmi.”  
“Lo voglio.” Sussurrò Harry.  
“No, non…” provò a dire Louis affondando le dita nei fianchi di Harry e sorridendo. “Ci siamo appena ritrovati.”  
Harry socchiuse gli occhi. “Ho pensato che fosse chiaro che ti voglio in tutti i sensi. Non sei contento?”  
I denti di Louis gli morse il labbro inferiore ed Harry sentì lo stomaco sussultare per la sensazione. “Molto… molto contento e innamorato di te.”  
Sospirò felicemente e allacciò le braccia attorno al collo del maggiore. Guardò di sottecchi l’orecchio e infilò il naso tra i capelli del suo uomo. Nell’ultima ora era rimasti appoggiati alla parete del gazebo. Non gli sembrava ancora reale quello che stava succedendo. Potevano fare tutto ciò che desideravano, nessuno li avrebbe potuti fermare.  
“Mio padre mi ha comprato una nuova copia di Lucille.” Mormorò Harry appoggiando le labbra sul collo di Louis.  
“Hm?” bofonchiò il maggiore, sorpreso.  
Improvvisamente l’intera scenetta sulla spiaggia gli tornò alla mente. Ogni sentimento, ogni emozione, ogni pensiero, tutto lo ha lasciato sconvolto e felice. Si rese conto di quanto fosse giusto raccontarlo a Louis senza trattenere nulla. Non si era mai sentito così sollevato come in quel momento, mentre si toglieva dal petto qualcosa che non lo faceva respirare correttamente.  
Louis ascoltò senza interruzioni, accarezzando la schiena di Harry mentre balbettava frasi sconnesse, e iniziando a tremare quando introdussero l’argomento della signora Styles. Anche se l’argomento era difficile, Louis rendeva tutto più semplice. Non aveva mai giudicato sua madre e, a differenza di Gemma, in qualche modo Louis era arrivato a comprendere appieno la relazione che si era sviluppata tra Harry e i suoi genitori.  
Dopo aver finito di parlare, appoggiò la testa sulla spalla dell’altro. Louis gli afferrò la camicia, sebbene i loro corpi fossero già vicinissimi.  
“Penso che tuo padre volesse far pace.” Mormorò Louis.  
“Ecco perché mi ha comprato i libri.”  
“Mi riferivo in particolare all’ultima parte… non vogliono che abbandoni la famiglia e penso che se tu gli dicessi che vuoi andartene, non ti lascerebbero senza soldi.”  
Accigliato, Harry sbattè le palpebre velocemente. “Non lo farò, però. Voglio stare con te.”  
“Giusto…” sospirò Louis premendogli un bacio sui capelli.  
Harry deglutì a vuoto prima di fare la prossima domanda. “E il matrimonio quando sarebbe?”  
Louis alzò la testa e incontrò i suoi occhi. “Quando vogliamo. Potremmo sposarci subito vicino casa, e trascorrere la luna di miele in un posto al caldo . Oppure l’estate prossima, quando avrò finito di studiare, e ci saremo un po’ abituati l’uno all’altro.”  
Sconcertato, Harry lo fissò. “Dovremmo restare fidanzati un anno intero prima di sposarci.”  
“So che i nostri genitori vorrebbero che ci sposassimo il prima possibile, ma io…” il maggiore scrollò le spalle, la voce bassa e seria. “Voglio che tu sia felice. E anche se mi hai detto che vuoi stare con me, tutto questo calvario non è risolto. Penso che tu abbia bisogno di un po’ di tempo per riflettere e sono disposto ad aspettare.”  
Harry sentì un nodo formarsi in gola. Era un compromesso che teneva in considerazione i loro bisogni e i loro sentimenti. Non era nemmeno fidanzati ufficialmente, ma in quel momento Harry non si era mai sentito più sicuro in vita sua. Louis era la cosa migliore che gli sarebbe mai potuta accadere.  
Scuotendo la testa, rispose. “L’estate non è ancora finita. Potresti cambiare idea.”  
Louis rilasciò uno sbuffo che assomigliava ad una risata. “Non pensare di scappare da me, dolcezza.”  
Harry accarezzò la guancia dell’uomo di fronte a lui. “Non lo farei mai, Lou.”  
  
  
  
  
  
  
**  
  
  
  
Caddero provvisoriamente in una nuova routine, tra incontri segreti e sessioni di baci approfondite. Ad essere sinceri, non nascondevano il fatto che stavano tornando a vedersi, ma Harry non si fece avanti per dirlo in modo esplicito. Louis non aveva annunciato la sua visita in casa Styles il giorno che si erano riconciliati, e semplicemente continuarono a non dire nulla. Louis veniva dopo colazione, si incontravano sulla spiaggia o fuori la proprietà degli Styles, facevano lunghe passeggiate nei boschi e sul mare. Il più delle volte finivano nel gazebo, o occasionalmente contro un albero.  
“Penso di avere un bernoccolo in testa.” Si lamentò Louis quando Harry, per la terza volta quella mattina, lo spinse contro la quercia più vicino per mordergli un orecchio. Il maggiore non sembrava particolarmente infastidito quando Harry gli disse che l’avrebbe baciato per fargli passare il male.  
Si sentiva sbagliato a volte, doveva ammetterlo. Aveva sempre avuto l’idea che certe cose, all’interno di una relazione, dovessero seguire un certo ritmo. Non erano ancora fidanzati, ma all’improvviso Harry voleva più di quanto fosse consentito, a volte riusciva a malapena tenere le mani lontane dall’altro uomo. Credeva ancora che il sesso dovesse essere lasciato alla prima notte di nozze, ma era facile dimenticare quell’idea quando sentiva le gambe deboli e le ginocchia tremare mentre le mani di Louis vagano sul suo corpo.  
Un giorno, Harry portò Louis a Hoot, la gelateria in cui era solito andare da adolescente. Gli insegnò la ricetta segreta per un Elle, come aveva chiamato quella bevanda diversi anni prima.  
“Elle?” disse Louis curioso, mentre Harry convinceva il barista a dar loro il permesso di prepararsi la bevanda da soli, utilizzando le bottiglie sugli scaffali.  
“Liquore liquoroso.” Annuì Harry mentre mescolava vodka in un frappè. “L e L.”  
“Sembra disgustoso, amore.”  
Lanciandogli un’occhiataccia, Harry estrasse del liquore dal bancone e lo versò nel mix. “La crema del frappè maschera la vodka e il liquore rende il gusto del cioccolato più forte.”  
Louis lanciò uno sguardo dubbioso alla bevanda. “Posso immaginarti da adoscelente mentre preparavi questo intruglio.”  
Harry fece scivolare il bicchiere sul bancone. “Bevilo, stupido.”  
“Stupido? Siamo passati alle offese?”  
Mentre leccava il cucchiaio utilizzato per mescolare la bevanda, Harry si sporse nello spazio di Louis fino a trovarsi ad un soffio dalla bocca dell’altro. “Smettila di parlare.” Posò la mano sulla coscia del maggiore e si avvicinò finchè le loro labbra non si sfiorarono.  
Inutile dire che Louis bevve tutto senza fare storie. Da allora in poi, i baci al gusto di Elle divennero i suoi preferiti.  
Era strano pensare che se non fosse stato così testardo, avrebbero potuto fare tutto questo molto tempo prima. Forse se Harry non avesse lottato per opporsi a quella relazione, settimane prima avrebbero potuto iniziare a toccarsi e baciarsi. Quando pronunciò quel pensiero ad alta voce, Louis obiettò, dichiarando che se la relazione di Harry con i suoi genitori fosse stata diversa, forse non si sarebbero mai incontrati.  
“Potresti essere già stato promesso sposo ad un uomo viscido e orribile.” Disse Louis con determinazione. “Non posso pensarci.”  
“Ti avrei preso come amante allora, ti avrei desiderato comunque.”  
Louis gli baciò le nocche. “Farei qualsiasi cosa per tenerti con me.”  
Harry sbirciò oltre il bordo del suo libro, premendo le dita dei piedi sulla caviglia del maggiore. La panca del gazebo era troppo piccola per contenere entrambi. “Sei un uomo fortunato, vero? Sono già tuo.”  
“L’uomo più fortunato del mondo!”  
Louis era più che generoso con i complimenti. Lo parole che prima lo facevano sentire sbagliato ora lo faceva arrossire vistosamente, ogni volta le guance gli diventarono di un rosso intenso. Mentre sedevano sulla panca, le spalle appoggiate al pilastro attaccato al muro, Harry riusciva a malapena a credere alla sua fortuna. Gli splendidi occhi di Louis, i suoi morbidi capelli, le lentiggini sulla guancia sinistra e il corpo sodo ma confortevole… quella piccola piega che gli veniva sulla fronte ogni volta che trovava eccitante un libro, il pollice che gli accarezzava il polso quando leggevano in silenzio l’uno accanto all’altro. Pensare che solo due settimane prima Harry avrebbe buttato via tutto questo.  
Ora non avrebbe scambiato quello che aveva per nulla al mondo.  
Anche se passavano molto tempo a baciarsi o a discutere su questioni banali sulle quali si trovavano in disaccordo, avevano un sacco di tempo per leggere e godersi la tranquillità ritrovata. Leggevano, ascoltavano musica, scrivevano o semplicemente restavano abbracciati senza fare nulla. Anche quando non parlavano stavano bene, non sentivano il bisogno di riempire i silenzi.  
Inevitabilmente, i genitori di Harry alla fine scoprirono la loro riappacificazione. Harry era abbastanza sicuro che Gemma avesse capito tutto, soprattutto dopo averlo visto sorridere alle menzione del nome di Louis un paio di giorni prima, oltre ai segni che portava sulla mascella. Allora non aveva detto una sola parola, ma non gli sarebbe dispiaciuto raccontare la verità.  
Circa una settimana dopo quell’evento, entrambi erano tornati al gazebo dopo una breve passeggiata pomeridiana. Seduto sul prato fuori dal piccolo edificio, Louis lo afferrò per un fianco, stringendogli il braccio destro attorno alle spalle mentre con la mano sinistra gli cullava il viso  
“Sai quanto adoro questo?” chiese il maggiore, accarezzandogli amorevolmente la mascella.  
Guardandolo in faccia, Harry annuì. “Me l’hai detto.”  
“Quando l’ho detto?” borbottò Louis, chinandosi più vicino. Le loro labbra erano a pochi centimetri di distanza.  
Una sensazione di caduta libera invase lo stomaco di Harry. “Quando hai detto che avresti reso speciale la nostra prima notte insieme.”  
Aspettò pazientemente la risposta di Louis, sentendo il respiro dell’uomo sulle sue labbra. Era troppo vicino per valutare realmente la sua reazione, ma Harry sentì qualcosa cambiare intorno a loro.  
“Oh…” fu la risposta di Louis, e lui non fece in tempo a pensare prima che il maggiore lo baciasse di nuovo. Di solito Louis era bravo a mantenere la calma, ma Harry poteva sentirlo vibrare contro di lui, oltre ad ansimare più del solito.  
“Lou,” piagnucolò Harry quando il bacio divenne più umido e profondo.  
“Scusami.” Sussurrò Louis, tenendolo ancora vicino.  
Stringendo le dita sulla camicia di Louis, Harry sospirò profondamente cercando di riprendere il controllo. “Scusami tu.”  
Louis gli diede un piccolo bacio, il pollice che sfiorava l’angolo della sua bocca, dove gli piaceva tenerlo di solito. Harry si chiese, per un momento, se fosse possibile essere così innamorati di qualcuno che si conosceva da poche settimane.  
Qualcuno si schiarì la gola alle loro spalle, interrompendo il momento. Irrigidendosi, Harry aprì gli occhi e guardò verso la fonte del rumore. Certo, non si erano impegnati più di tanto a nascondersi, sapevano che sarebbero stati scoperti, ad un certo punto. Tuttavia, essere visti da suo padre mentre baciava Louis, non era l’ideale.  
Il signor Styles si trovava a pochi metri da loro, presumibilmente dopo aver passato qualche ora in spiaggia. Portava un cappello e un giornale tra le braccia, il viso abbronzato e un’espressione vuota. Stretto tra le braccia del maggiore, Harry si guardò intorno, incerto sul da farsi. Non sapeva ancora come avrebbe spiegato ai suoi genitori la situazione attuale ma… questo sarebbe bastato.  
Poteva sentire Louis deglutire e tremare al suo fianco, la guancia ancora appoggiata contro la spalla di Harry. “Buona giornata, signor Styles.” Salutò, riuscendo a raccogliere tutta la dignità che gli era rimasta per non vacillare di fronte al suocero.  
“Louis,” disse il signor Styles, con tono sorpreso. Avrebbe potuto essere dovuto esclusivamente alla scena che aveva di fronte, o forse al fatto che non si aspettava di vedere suo figlio seguire i consigli della famiglia, pensò Harry tra sé e sé.  
Ci fu un lungo momento di silenzio tra loro, Harry e Louis seduti sull’erba, il signor Styles immobile nello stesso punto. A poco a poco, l’uomo sembrò riprendersi dallo shock, raddrizzò le spalle e sollevò il mento. “Sono felice di rivederti, figliolo. Buona serata ragazzi.” E senza aggiungere altro, si incamminò verso casa.  
Scioccato, Harry aggrottò le sopracciglia fissando il punto in cui era sparito il padre. “E’… felice che io sia felice? O soltanto perché sei tornato con me?”  
Con un largo sorriso, Louis toccò il naso di Harry. “Forse entrambe le cose.”  
E sembra proprio che fosse così. Suo padre non menzionò l’accaduto e quello che aveva visto né alla moglie né a Gemma. Harry continuò a passare del tempo con il maggiore, cercando di nascondersi da occhi indiscreti la maggior parte delle volte. Louis lo riportò a Traqueria, dove si ubriacarono con un Highball e un Mary Pickfors, per poi dedicarsi al jazz, ballando abbracciati mentre Harry appoggiava la testa sulla spalla dell’altro, anche se era lui quello più alto tra i due.  
Naturalmente, non ci volle molto prima che la signora Styles invitasse Louis a prendere un tè, facendolo sedere accanto ad Harry a tavola, senza immaginare tutto quello che succedeva tra i due ragazzi. Louis, al contrario, lo convinse a trascorrere del tempo nella casa dei Tomlinson insieme alla famiglia e le sorelle. Nonostante Harry non fosse sicuro dei sentimenti che provava nei confronti dei genitori di Louis, gli piaceva giocare con le sue sorelline. Charlotte si unì a loro in spiaggia, un giorno, ed Harry trovò la ragazza particolarmente piacevole ed esuberante, rimase subito attratto dalle sue risate cristalline. A Louis piaceva il fatto che Harry si trovasse bene con Charlotte, e suggerì alla sorella di accompagnarli a Wellbridge il giorno seguente.  
Tutto stava andando bene ed Harry dubitava di essersi mai sentito così al sicuro con una persona. I suoi amici all’università erano adorabili, ma per quanto si interessasse a loro, non aveva ricevute notizie da nessuno per tutta l’estate, e lui non aveva provato in nessun modo a mettersi in contatto con qualcuno. Il tempo sembrava scorrere più veloce che mai, e prima che Harry se ne rendesse conto, era arrivato agosto. Il clima era sempre caldo e afoso, ma ormai si erano abituati a quella stagione e a tutto ciò che ne derivava.  
Su una coperta distesa nel cortile della dimora dei Tomlinson, Harry si era rannicchiato vicino a Louis mentre leggevano. Louis aveva trovato un nuovo libro quella settimana e riusciva a malapena a metterlo via durante il tempo libero, nel frattempo Harry stava sfogliando un romanzo letto anni prima. Udì il tintinnio di porcellana proveniente dalla casa, la voce di Johannah che lodava una torta che la cameriera aveva preparato quella mattina.  
I suoi occhi seguirono Doris, la sorella minore di Louis, mentre rincorreva una farfalla. Harry si rannicchiò più vicino al maggiore, affondando il naso nella camicia di Louis, sotto l’ascella. Sentì l’altro stringere il braccio attorno alla sua vita, tenendo lo sguardo sul libro. “Quindi…”  
“Cosa?”  
“Quindi, prenderesti il mio nome se ti dicessi che voglio sposarmi?” Harry guardò Louis, concentrandosi sull’espressione del suo uomo. “E’ solo una domanda, niente di più.”  
Louis ridacchiò e lasciò cadere il libro per avvolgere entrambe le braccia attorno al busto di Harry, piantandogli un bacio sul naso. “Vuoi che sia io a prendere il tuo cognome?”  
“Non lo so…” rispose onestamente, le dita che afferravano la parte superiore del braccio di Louis.  
Louis si strinse nelle spalle. “Ho sempre pensato che ti sarebbe piaciuto dissociarti dal nome degli Styles, ma è una tua scelta, naturalmente. Louis Styles suona un po’ strano.”  
“Anche Harry Tomlinson.”  
Louis si morse un labbro, incurvando gli angoli della bocca verso l’alto. “Potrei abituarmi…”  
“Potresti, davvero?” mormorò Harry, accarezzando con le dita il petto dell’altro. Louis gli afferrò la mano, impedendogli di sgualcirgli la camicia. Con la mano rinchiusa in quella più piccola del maggiore, Harry chiuse gli occhi, godendosi la dolce vicinanza di quel corpo caldo.  
Louis spinse la bocca sul sopracciglio di Harry prima di chiedere. “Ti stai abituando all’idea di una vita coniugale?”  
“Si…” Harry avvertì gli occhi dell’altro su di sé, ma era troppo comodo per guardare in alto e incontrarli.  
“Veramente?”  
“Si.”  
“Come mai?”  
“Sai…”  
“No, non lo so.” Ridacchiò Louis.  
Aprendo un occhi per lanciargli un’occhiataccia, Harry sbuffò. “Vuoi soltanto che ti dica che voglio restare con te per sempre. Ti eccita.”  
Ridacchiando rumorosamente, Louis si avvicinò maggiormente. “Mi eccita… se è così che lo chiami, okay.” Sollevando la mano libera per farla scorrere tra i capelli lisci di Louis, Harry alzò lo sguardo per ammirare quegli occhioni blu. “Stavo scherzando.”  
“Non è vero.”  
“Invece si, ma ora che so…”  
“Districa le gambe dal mio corpo, Harry.” ordinò Louis, scuotendo la testa esasperato. “Siamo davanti alla mia famiglia, in questo momento.”  
Sorridendo con insistenza, Harry le leccò le labbra in modo indecente, facendo sospirare Louis che distolse gli occhi senza riuscire a trattenersi dal ridere di fronte alle buffonate del riccio.  
Harry tolse la mano dai capelli del suo uomo e la posò sulla coperta.  
“Sono abbastanza sicuro che mia madre mi stia inviando occhiate assassine dal patio. Pensa che io sia troppo invadente. Per favore, mi permetti di fare un di spazio tra noi, caro?”  
Harry sbuffò. “Non mi stai facendo niente di compromettente.”  
“Tu sei troppo osceno.”  
“Non stai nemmeno pomiciando con me.”  
Louis gli lanciò un’occhiata. “Perché, ti piacerebbe?”  
Alzando la testa, Harry la sfregò contro il mento del maggiore. “Come se non l’avessi già fatto svariate volte.”  
Cedendo apparentemente, Louis annuì, sfiorando con il naso la sua guancia. Infine si chinò, lasciando che Harry appoggiasse la testa per terra, la bocca ad un soffio dalla sua. “Mi piacerebbe…ma non qui.”  
Louis si sporse di qualche centimetro, Harry aggrottò le sopracciglia e strinse le braccia attorno al collo dell’altro, chiudendolo in un forte abbraccio e lasciandogli un bacio deciso sulla bocca. Lo sentì grugnire in segno di protesta, ma Harry lo liberò subito dopo.  
“Cazzo, Harry.”  
Harry alzò gli occhi al cielo mentre catturava lo sguardo sospettoso di Louis. “Non faro più nulla.”  
“Promesso? Non voglio sottoporre alle mie sorelle più di quanto sono in grado di gestire, va bene?”  
Ridacchiando, Harry annuì, allungando le mani verso il petto di Louis e facendo scivolare le mani sotto la camicia mezza aperta. Sospirando, Louis lo abbracciò dolcemente. “Posso fare il bravo…” borbottò in risposta mentre il maggiore raccoglieva il libro per tornare a leggere.  
“Lo so che puoi farcela.” Le labbra di Louis sfiorarono il suo orecchio, mandandogli brividi lungo tutto il corpo e facendogli sussultare lo stomaco. “Ti amo.”  
Sentendosi completamente a suo agio, Harry annuì, mordendosi un labbro e accarezzando il petto del maggiore. “Lo so.”  
  
  
  
  
**  
  
  
  
  
  
Stava andando tutto alla grande. Louis sembrava accettare le sue decisioni e si assicurava sempre che fossero sulla stessa lunghezza d’onda. Non era necessario, ma Harry poteva capire perché lo facesse.  
La metà di agosto si stava avvicinando e a settembre avrebbe ripreso l’università. Tutti pensavano che entro la fine dell’estate si sarebbero impegnati seriamente. Harry vedeva gli sguardi preoccupati di sua madre ogni volta che Louis lasciava la proprietà senza aver esternato i suoi sentimenti per il figlio e, per quanto fosse divertente la situazione, gli dava sui nervi. Nonostante avesse deciso di passare la vita con Louis, sua madre lo disturbava, ed era convinto più che mai a fare di testa sua.  
Per lo più riuscì a controllarsi in presenza di sua madre, ma a volte le occhiate della donna erano troppo difficili da gestire. La sera prima, seduto in soggiorno, aveva visto il modo in cui la signora Styles aveva rigirato la propria fede al dito mentre fissava il maggiore, come se quel movimento potesse magicamente aiutare la loro condizione. Mordendosi una guancia per stare zitto, Harry aveva fatto scivolare una mano sulla coscia di Louis, stringendola fino a quando le dita dell’altro non si erano chiuse attorno al suo polso, e una vena sul collo della madre sembrava pronta per scoppiare. Era andata a letto presto quella sera, e quando Harry tornò alla villa la mattina seguente, dopo una rapida nuotata in mare, doveva ancora incontrarla.  
Un fidanzamento ufficiale sembrava una cosa logica. Ritornando a casa, Harry non trovò quell’idea così brutta. Soltanto che Louis doveva ancora fargli la proposta. Deciso a non pensare più a quell’argomento, si diresse in stanza per prepararsi alla giornata. Louis gli aveva promesso che sarebbe venuto verso mezzogiorno, ed erano già le undici quando uscì dalla doccia. Canticchiando, si asciugò il corpo e si infilò un paio di pantaloncini marroni. Mentre si pettinava, si ritrovò a pensare ai momenti che aveva condiviso con Louis, la sensazione delle mani e delle labbra dell’altro ragazzo. Era una cosa che faceva spesso quando aveva del tempo libero. Dopo aver scelto una camicia bianca elegante, decise di aggiungere un gilet sopra, spruzzandosi infine un po’ d’acqua di Colonia. Venti minuti dopo, scese le scale, progettando di aspettare Louis fuori in giardino. Quando raggiunge il soggiorno si bloccò sul posto. Lanciò un’occhiata alla stanza, confermando ciò che aveva sospettato quando aveva visto Louis seduto sul divano. Guardò l’orologio al polso, notando che il maggiore era davvero in anticipo. Era tutt’altro che un problema, ma il fatto che non fosse stato avvisato del suo arrivo lo sconcertava. Avrebbero potuto mandarlo a chiamare, ma invece Louis era seduto sul divano con suo padre nella poltrona accanto, che parlavano amichevolmente tra loro.  
Deglutendo, Harry si decise ad entrare in soggiorno e salutare i presenti, quando Louis infilò la mano nella tasca della giacca che aveva appoggiato al suo fianco. Con il cuore in gola, Harry lo guardò estrarre una piccola scatola di velluto scuro.  
Oh cazzo.  
Un profondo rossore iniziò ad espandersi sul suo petto, sul collo, sul viso. Le guance gli si colorano, avvertiva brividi lunga la schiena. All’improvviso sentiva troppo caldo, mentre una sensazione completamente nuova si schiantò su di lui come un’onda. Facendo due passi indietro, scomparve dietro un muro, passandosi una mano tremante tra i capelli.  
Come aveva fatto a cambiare così tanto in soli due mesi? Quando era arrivato a Deansville a Giugno, si era detto che sarebbe tornato presto in università, senza lasciare alcuna traccia di sé. Tra i suoi compagni a Yorkinshare era noto per essere completamente disinteressato alle buffonate delle loro famiglie benestanti. Ora invece sarebbe ritornato a scuola da fidanzato. Come era potuto succedere? I suoi compagni gli avrebbero chiesto ulteriori dettagli e lui avrebbe risposto che, beh, aveva incontrato un ragazzo. Un uomo. L’uomo migliore che avesse mai potuto conoscere.  
Si precipitò fuori dalla porta della cucina, il suo stomaco sussultò e sorrise dolcemente. Senza fiato, si diresse verso il giardino, sedendosi per riprendere fiato su una panchina, circondato da cespugli di rose. Stava accadendo, e tutto ciò lo rendeva nervoso e spaventato.  
Incerto su che ora fosse, lanciò un’occhiata all’orologio quando vide che Louis stava uscendo sul patio. Non era ancora mezzogiorno, ma Louis lo stava cercando, osservando il giardino. Guardandolo. Harry dovrebbe premersi una mano sullo stomaco, quell’uomo così bello non aveva idea di sentimenti che aveva generato dentro di lui. Vedere Louis illuminarsi nel momento in cui lo trovò, non fece che peggiorare la situazione.  
“Per l’amor del cielo.” mormorò Harry tra sé e sé mentre Louis si avvicinava. “Datti una calmata.”  
“Stai parlando da solo?” chiese Louis, sollevando un sopracciglio mentre gli afferrava una mano, dandogli un bacio sulle nocche. Si sedette al suo fianco, sorridendo allegramente.  
“Si.” Rispose a bassa voce, rosicchiandosi il labbro inferiore. Louis si era rasato di nuovo, aveva i capelli un po’ spettinati e il ciuffo che gli ricadeva sulla fronte, cosa che Harry adorava profondamente. Il solo pensiero di quello che l’altro nascondeva nella tasca della giacca gli fece formicolare la pelle. “Quando sei arrivato?” sussurrò. “Sei in anticipo.”  
“Proprio ora. Ti lamenti?”  
Inspirando forte, Harry si morse nuovamente un labbro, costringendosi a fermare il sorriso gigantesco che minacciava di diffondersi sul suo volto. Scosse la testa, sicuro che non sarebbe riuscito ad impedire alle fossette di comparire sulle sue guance.  
“Non pensavo di stravolgerti così tanto, tesoro.” Disse Louis sarcastico.  
“Vorrei un bacio.” Chiese Harry con voce calma.  
“Avrai tutto ciò che desideri.” Replicò Louis felice.  
Le ossa di Harry stavano per sciogliersi mentre il maggiore alzava le mani per curargli il viso. Le dita dell’altro scivolarono tra i suoi capelli ricci, ed Harry si ritrovò ad ansimare mentre Louis si avvicinava alla sua bocca. Non avrebbe dovuto farlo sentire così disperato ed eccitato.  
“Adoro il modo in cui ansimi.” Mormorò Louis, il palmo caldo posato sul ventre di Harry.  
Harry aggrottò le sopracciglia e prese la camicia dell’altro tra le dita. “Lou…”  
Scuotendo la testa, Louis si alzò in piedi, un sorriso accecante sul volto e gli occhi blu luminosi. “Dai, H. Abbiamo così tante cose importanti da fare oggi. Andiamo.”  
Quel formicolio strano nella sua pancia esplose di nuovo, Harry non potè fare a meno di annuire e prendere la mano di Louis. “Dove stiamo andando?”  
“Il molo, volevi andarci oggi, non ricordi?”  
“Oh, si.” Sbattendo le palpebre un po’ sorpreso, Harry annuì. “Me l’ero dimenticato.”  
Dandogli un dolce bacio sul naso, Louis rispose. “Andiamo, tesoro.”  
Avanzarono verso il mare, Harry guardò dietro di loro, più precisamente la giacca che aveva lasciato sulla panchina. “Amore, non hai bisogno della giacca?”  
“Fa caldo oggi, non credi?” tirò la mano di Harry per farlo camminare più velocemente. Louis sorrise di fronte alla sua espressione infastidita. “Penso che riusciremo a sopravvivere senza giacca.”  
Inutile dire che Louis non gli fece la proposta quel giorno sul molo. Ad essere sinceri, non era il luogo più romantico dove fare una proposta di matrimonio. Considerando la situazione quella sera stessa, Harry suppose che la proposta sarebbe stata fatta davanti all’intera famiglia, in modo che tutti potessero vedere. Era così che andava fatta, ed Harry sospirò profondamente, tirandosi la coperta fin sopra la testa. Adorava Louis, e il maggiore era il tipico uomo romantico pronto ad organizzare una festa vera e propria per un fidanzamento.  
La mattina successiva, Harry si unì alla famiglia nel patio per la colazione. La pancia di Gemma era più rotonda e più sporgente del solito, ed era ovvio che lei l’adorasse. Gerard era costantemente al suo fianco, e seduto a quel tavolo, Harry realizzò che gli mancava terribilmente Louis. In qualche modo, l’affetto tra la sorella e il marito che aveva sempre trovato fastidioso, ora lo faceva soffrire perché lo desiderava anche lui, costantemente.  
Bevve un sorso di caffè, ascoltando in silenzio la sua famiglia chiacchierare. Sua madre sembrava più luminosa di quanto non l’avesse vista negli ultimi giorni, e indubbiamente aveva a che fare con quello che Louis aveva chiesto al signor Styles il giorno precedente. Il braccialetto di perle della donna tintinnò contro la tazza di porcellana, il sorriso sul suo volto era compiaciuto. Harry si morse una guancia, reprimendo l’impulso di alzare gli occhi.  
“Mamma sembri… ringiovanita, stamattina.” Disse Harry, qualcosa nel suo cervello decise che quella mattina doveva provare ad essere più carino e gentile.  
Sentì gli occhi di Gemma addosso, il padre che gli dava ragione, valutando la moglie attentamente. “Sei bellissima come sempre, Lilian.”  
“Grazie Richard, ed Harry.” aggiunse lei, lanciandogli un’occhiata.  
Harry fece una smorfia in risposta.  
“In realtà,” continuò la signora Styles. “Tuo padre e io abbiamo deciso di organizzare un’altra festa. I Tomlinson si sono resi disponibili per organizzarla insieme a noi. Non è fantastico? Perfino i tuoi nonni verranno per l’occasione, tesoro!”  
Harry la fissò, i muscoli rigidi, le labbra premute insieme.  
“Qual è l’occasione?” riuscì a chiedere, anche se lo sapeva già, e vide negli occhi di sua madre che era ne era consapevole anche lei. Suppose che certe cose non sarebbero mai cambiate.  
“Bene, è la fine dell’estate. La gente sta lasciando la città per tornare a lavoro, abbiamo pensato fosse un’idea meravigliosa terminare le vacanze con una festa. Ho parlato con la signora Dorsey e lei approva. Ci aiuterà ad organizzare il tutto.”  
Abbassando lo sguardo sul tavolo, Harry annuì, rassegnato. “E quando sarà questo evento?”  
“Giovedì.”  
Giusto. “Splendido.” Rispose semplicemente.  
Aveva acconsentito a tutto quello, ed era giunto alla conclusione che stare con Louis era ciò che voleva. Non aveva mai desiderato qualcosa così tanto come desiderava Louis ma… le loro famiglie stavano organizzando una festa in cui Louis, probabilmente, avrebbe fatto la sua proposta, ed era evidente che il tutto sarebbe stato fatto solamente per pure spettacolo, per farsi vedere dagli altri. Ricordando di aver visto il maggiore chiacchierare con suo padre, si chiese se Louis fosse d’accordo con l’idea… e non gli piaceva tutto ciò. Fatta eccezione per la proposta, non gli piaceva tutto il resto.  
Quella sensazione non passò facilmente. La preoccupazione e l’ansia che nutriva non passarono, e durante i giorni che precedettero l’evento, questi sentimenti crebbero soltanto. Il pensiero di Louis che si metteva in ginocchio di fronte a tutte quelle persone che non li conoscevano, sembrava pomposo e imbarazzante, non era certamente quello che Harry avrebbe voluto. Non aveva mai pensato molto a come sarebbe dovuto essere la proposta perfetta, perché da adolescente non era nemmeno sicuro che si sarebbe sposato. L’unica cosa che sapeva era che odiava quello scenario voluto dai suoi genitori. Pensava che Louis lo conoscesse sul serio.  
Il giorno dell’evento, affacciato alla finestra della sua stanza, era ormai certo di cosa sarebbe successo quel pomeriggio. Sua madre aveva trascorso l’intera mattinata a decorare il giardino in modo adeguato, ora era pieno di fiori, ghirlande e luci, nonostante fosse giorno. Era meravigliosa, naturalmente, ma Harry non aveva mai pienamente apprezzato queste cose.  
Lo smoking semplice che la cameriera gli aveva lasciato nella sua stanza era scuro, con una camicia bianca come la neve e una cravatta colorata. Un bastone era stato lasciato al fianco dell’abito, ma Harry non aveva nessuna intenzione di utilizzarlo, nel caso in cui l’impulso di colpire qualcuno fosse stato troppo travolgente.  
Gemendo dal terrore, mentre guardava gli ospiti riempire il giardino, chiuse gli occhi. Sposare Louis era ciò che voleva, perché avrebbe potuto averlo per sempre al suo fianco, ma non voleva abbassarsi a fare quello che desideravano i suoi genitori, senza tenere in considerazione ciò che piaceva a lui.  
Prendendosi tutto il tempo possibile per prepararsi, erano quasi le due quando si unì alla festa. Il giardino era pieno di gente, Harry dovette prendere un respiro profondo prima di uscire sul patio. Si fece strada tra la folla di persone, fingendo sorrisi a quelli che lo notavano. Prendendo un momento per orientarsi, alla fine individuò sua madre vicino ad un cespuglio, mentre chiacchieravano con suo nonno e sua nonna. Allontanandosi da quella direzione, trovò Gemma in un angolo, lei e Gerard mostravano con orgoglio il suo ventre crescente a chiunque sembrasse interessato.  
Sospirando, si avventurò verso un cameriere per afferrare due cocktail.  
“Assetato?”  
Girandosi, si ritrovò faccia a faccia con Charlotte. I suoi grandi occhi lo valutarono attentamente, notando le bevande che teneva tra le mani. I capelli della ragazza erano arricciati alla perfezione, le labbra rosse, ma sembravano anni luce più innocenti delle altre donne che indossavano un rossetto rosso. Portava un vestito al ginocchio come solito, pieni di cristalli Swarovski.  
Scrollando le spalle, Harry le offrì un bicchiere. “Ti va?”  
“Certo.” Disse lei, ridendo. “Meglio togliertene uno in modo che non ti ubriachi prima del tempo. Louis non sarà troppo contento se oggi non riuscirai nemmeno a pronunciare la parola giusta.”  
Fissando il cocktail tra le mani, sollevò un sopracciglio e si morse il labbro inferiore. “Giusto.”  
Lo sapevano tutti e nessuno si era preso la briga di tenerlo segreto. Strinse delicatamente la mano di Charlotte. “Ci vediamo tra un po’, ok?”  
“Va bene, Harry.”  
Si voltò e afferrò immediatamente un altro bicchiere dal vassoio di qualcuno, senza preoccuparsi di guardare cosa fosse. Gli ci vollero due minuti per buttare giù le bevande, e in poco tempo decise di bere un quarto e un quinto bicchiere. La gente si avvicinava a lui per parlare, ma il più delle volte le lasciava senza dire loro nulla di interessante. Situato nell’angolo del giardino, vicino ad un cespuglio, osservava gli ospiti, tutti lì per festeggiare il suo imminente fidanzamento. Non c’era una singola persona con cui gli sarebbe piaciuto passare qualche minuto a parlare, odiava quella situazione.  
Come per contraddire il tutto, la folla si aprì e vide Louis nel mezzo. Indossava uno smoking, papillon, scarpe lucide sotto il sole caldo, i capelli tirati indietro dal viso con il gel. Era bello, assolutamente affascinante mentre stringeva la mano a qualcuno, socializzando con un sorriso a trentadue denti e le rughette intorno agli occhi. Sembrava felice ed Harry desiderava così tanto provare le stesse sensazioni. Ma non era così.  
Gli occhi di Louis catturarono i suoi. Blu come l’oceano. Harry sentì lo stomaco svolazzare e il respiro affannoso. Lo amava così tanto. Ma non amava tutto questo.  
“Ciao…” Louis parlò a distanza, le labbra di Harry si trasformarono in un sorriso. Per un momento si guardarono semplicemente l’un l’altro. Louis con la fronte aggrottata ed Harry che si mordeva un labbro, sentendo ogni centimetro d’amore che provava per quell’uomo formicolare nel suo corpo.  
Interrompendo il momento, qualcuno entrò nello spazio vitale di Louis, attirando la sua attenzione. Harry prese altri due drink e se ne andò. Sentiva le gambe come argilla, le emozioni che si aggrovigliavano nel petto mentre si allontanava da tutti, dirigendosi verso una zona del giardino dove nessuno sembrava essersi avventurato.  
Apparve il gazebo, giallo e meraviglioso come era sempre stato. Il posto più sicuro del mondo. Seduto sulla panca imbottita, tra i suoi libri e le pergamene, la radio a basso volume, si sentì meglio. Aiutato dai drink che si era portato dietro, fissò le sue scarpe sul pavimento, un broncio triste sul viso. Quando aveva visto Louis chiedere al signor Styles la sua mano, aveva provato un forte senso di felicità. Adesso non riusciva a capire come si sentisse sul serio, non sapeva esattamente cosa voleva.  
“So che il mio uomo non è un fan delle feste, ma ho pensato che sarebbe durato più di un’ora…” Harry alzò lo sguardo e vide Louis sulla soglia, mentre chiudeva la porta del gazebo dietro di sé. “Sapevo che ti avrei trovato qui, amore.”  
“Mi hai trovato…” Harry scrollò le spalle, lo sguardò torno sul bicchiere mezzo vuoto.  
Louis si sedette sulla panca accanto a lui, la coscia che sfiorava la sua mentre si toglieva la giacca dello smoking. “Vedo che hai iniziato con il gin.”  
Harry sollevò il bicchiere, offrendogli l’ultimo sorso all’interno, ma Louis scosse la testa. “Non mi piace.”  
Prendendo il drink dalla mano di Harry, Louis lo posò sul davanzale della finestra dietro di loro, prima di lasciar scivolare con cautela la mano sulla sua coscia, le dita che si allungavano verso il bordo dei pantaloni. Il maggiore si chinò su un fianco, osservando attentamente il viso meditabondo di Harry. “Che festa che hanno organizzato, vero?”  
Harry increspò le labbra, irrigidendosi. “Non hai aiutato i tuoi genitori a pianificare tutto?”  
Louis rise. “No, è quello che hai pensato?”  
Girò la testa per guardare Louis negli occhi, aggrottando le sopracciglia, confuso. Vide leggera incredulità negli occhi del suo uomo. Sentì la spalla di Louis sbattere contro la sua, mentre gli stringeva forte una coscia.  
“Hai chiesto a mio padre la sua benedizione?”  
“Si…” rispose Louis onestamente.  
Harry annuì, ma il suo sguardo non lasciò mai il pavimento. Poteva vedere un accenno di calzini sotto l’orlo dei pantaloni eleganti del maggiore, e si concentrò dove il tessuto incontrava la pelle.  
“Ricordi la prima volta che ci siamo seduti qui?” mormorò Louis. “E’ stata la prima conversazione seria che abbiamo avuto, in cui non hai chiuso bocca ogni volta che ti facevo una domanda. Mi hai più o meno detto di fregarmene e poi ho fatto una cosa, forse era un ricatto.”  
“Non è stato un ricatto.” Obiettò Harry, lanciandogli un’occhiataccia. “Non avevo molta scelta allora ma… sono felice che tu l’abbia fatto.”  
“Bene.” disse Louis. “A quel punto mi avevi già incastrato con quei tuoi occhi verdi, per lo più ostili e arrabbiati. Dovevo averti.”  
“Ci sei riuscito.”  
Louis fece una smorfia, i suoi occhi continuarono a brillare. “L’ho fatto? Perché tu, in questo gazebo, mi hai detto di lasciarti.”  
Harry lo fissò intensamente.  
“Non scusarti…” disse prima ancora che Harry potesse aprire bocca per replicare. “Perché qui, proprio dove siamo seduti adesso, ci siamo anche riconciliati.”  
“Mi dispiace…”  
Louis alzò gli occhi al cielo, un sorriso gli scoppiò sul viso. “Stai zitto, sto parlando io, piccolo.” Allungò una mano per accarezzare il mento di Harry e poi toccargli il collo. “Quello a cui volevo arrivare è che abbiamo trascorso molti momenti importanti qui. Questo gazebo è sempre stato il tuo posto preferito e penso di essere l’unica persona a cui è stato permesso di sentirsi a casa, qua dentro.”  
Harry annuì di nuovo, affondando i denti nel labbro inferiore. Mentre Louis parlava, i ricordi che balenarono nella mente e il petto gli si strinse per le troppe emozioni che quell’uomo gli faceva provare.  
“So che sono stato molto duro con te quando ci siamo lasciati. Ho detto alcune cose cattive, che sicuramente sono state difficile da elaborare.”  
Lo erano state sul serio, ma aveva avuto bisogno di sentirsi dire quelle cose. Durante l’estate, Louis era riuscito ad aprirgli gli occhi di fronte a cose che, da solo, non sarebbe mai riuscito a capire. All’improvviso, realizzò che non sapesse dove diavolo sarebbe finito se non avesse conosciuto quell’uomo.  
“Voglio scusarmi per il modo in cui ti ho detto certe cose, ma soprattutto voglio dirti grazie.” Con il pollice accarezzò la mascella di Harry, trasmettendo amore e adorazione in un unico tocco. “Nonostante le nostre discussioni e la posizione in cui ci troviamo, siamo arrivati a questo punto, e per te è stato molto più difficile che per me. Potrò non sapere fino a che punto hai lottato, ma so che non è stato facile. Ti voglio ringraziare perché hai scelto me. Hai scelto me, per sempre. Te ne sarò eternamente grato.”  
Harry sentì il cuore scoppiargli nel petto. Non poteva farlo. Non poteva uscire, non sarebbe stato onesto nei confronti di Louis. Aveva scelto consapevolmente di amare Louis e di sposarsi, gli sarebbe piaciuto essere suo marito, ma non nel modo che si sarebbero aspettati tutti quanti.  
“Louis, non posso andare là fuori e…” inspirò profondamente, la gola gli faceva male e gli occhi cominciavano a lacrimare. Le iridi blu di Louis si voltarono dolcemente per guardarlo.  
“Lou, non voglio una proposta di fronte a persone sconosciute. Non posso farlo, anche se so che le cose dovrebbero essere fatte in questo modo.”  
Il gazebo era silenzioso. Harry guardò verso il basso, chiedendosi se l’altro riuscisse a sentire il suo cuore battere. Sospirando, alzò il volto e, con sorpresa, vide che Louis stava sorridendo, gli occhi ridotti a due fessure.  
“Lo so.” Bisbigliò Louis, piegandosi per mettersi in ginocchio.  
Harry spalancò la bocca e gli occhi contemporaneamente, guardando Louis inginocchiato di fronte a lui. Il suo cuore – il suo povero cuore – batteva più veloce del solito, sembrava quasi che stesse per esplodere.  
“Mio caro…” cominciò a parlare Louis, sorridendo. “Harry Edward Styles.”  
Quest’uomo sarebbe stata la sua morte.  
“Ti ho già detto quanto sei forte e coraggioso, e quanto sono grato per questo. Ogni giorno, sono grato per mille altre cose. Ogni volta che mi tocchi la mano, il mio cuore sembra esplodere e riesco a malapena a respirare. Ogni volta che mi guardi, con quei tuoi meravigliosi occhi verdi.” Louis rise piano mentre la bocca di Harry si apriva in un sorriso. “Temo sinceramente di collassare. Ogni volta che dici il mio nome – se lo dici dolcemente contro la mia bocca quando ti bacio, o quando lo urli perché sei furioso con me – il mio corpo vibra, e mi rendo conto di quanto sono dannatamente fortunato nell’aver trovato qualcuno che riesca a pronunciare semplicemente il mio nome e farti sentire in questo modo. Perché il mio mondo ruota attorno a te. Se mi chiami, io ci sono. Se mi dici di andarmene, io me ne vado. Se sussurri il mio nome e mi chiede di darti di più, io ti darò il mondo intero, tutto ciò che è mio appartiene a te.”  
Louis guardò Harry seriamente, facendo scivolare la mano nella tasca. Harry non riuscì a distogliere gli occhi nemmeno per un momento dal volto dell’altro.  
“Ho bisogno di te, ti amo.”  
Harry deglutì a fatica, fissando senza fiato gli occhi blu di Louis mentre apriva la scatolina.  
“Vuoi sposarmi?”  
Non sapeva di star piangendo finchè non sentì le lacrime scivolargli lungo le guance e cadere sulla mascella. Naturalmente, Louis sapeva tutto. Certo che lo sapeva. Aveva sempre capito come prenderlo nel modo giusto e come superare le sue aspettative. Tutti gli altri potevano credere a ciò che volevano, ma Louis riusciva sempre a capirlo.  
Crollò tra le sue braccia, il respiro tremante mentre si aggrappava al maggiore con tutta la sua forza. Sentì Louis riporre la scatolina da qualche parte, allacciargli le braccia attorno alla vita.  
“Si.” Sussurrò Harry, annuendo. “Si, lo voglio.”  
Sentì il sorriso radioso di Louis contro la bocca mentre si avvicinava. Riusciva a malapena a respirare mentre si baciavano, le mani che tiravano il maggiore sempre più vicino mentre le dita dell’uomo tiravano i suoi vestiti come se volesse spogliarlo proprio in quel momento. Harry non aveva mai conosciuto qualcuno con cui si sentisse così in sintonia, che si adattava così bene a lui.  
“Dove sei stato per tutto questo tempo?” gemette Harry, sentendo dei brividi lungo la schiena.  
Louis sospirò, gli occhi in fiamme quando incontrarono i suoi. “Aspettavo te.”  
Il mondo sembrava essere sparito intorno a loro. Tutto ciò che riuscì a vedere furono gli occhi affamati del maggiore, la sua coscia fra le sue, chiedendo sempre di più. Harry rabbrividì, inarcò le sopracciglia quando i loro petti si incontrarono bruscamente. Senza parlare, si guardarono negli occhi, Harry prese la mano di Louis e la posò sul suo stomaco. Il fuoco negli occhi dell’altro non fece che aumentare ed Harry si sentiva al settimo cielo, le farfalle che continuavano a svolazzare nel suo stomaco.  
Quando Louis lo avvolse nuovamente tra le braccia e lo appoggiò sul pavimento sotto di sé, non era mai stato così sicuro di qualcosa in tutta la sua vita.  
  
  
  
  
  
**  
  
  
  
  
“Potrei farlo per sempre.” Sussurrò Harry, facendo scorrere le dita tra i capelli di Louis, appoggiato contro il suo petto. Erano sciolti e ribelli, opera delle mani di Harry. Sentì la bocca dell’altro contro la pelle, calda e bagnata.  
“Fortunato te.” mormorò Louis, socchiudendo gli occhi.  
Harry avvertì la pelle bruciare dove era appoggiato Louis, dove la camicia era stata strappata malamente. Poteva sentire ancora tutto; le guance rosse per l’imbarazzo, i muscoli delle gambe tesi per la tensione, il respiro caldo di Louis sul collo. Dopo aver terminato, Louis si era accasciato contro di lui, il respiro pesante. Harry sarebbe rimasto lì per l’eternità, ripensando a ciò che avevano fatto.  
“E migliora?”  
Louis ridacchiò. “Andrà sempre meglio.” Appoggiò un bacio sul petto di Harry, sollevandosi leggermente sul gomito.  
Harry lo guardò, lo stomaco sottosopra mentre valutava il petto nudo dell’uomo, per poi scivolare sui fianchi stretti, la scia di peli che spariva sotto i pantaloni.  
“Smettila di guardarmi così. Potrei non farcela.”  
Sfidandolo, Harry si sporse e avvolse le braccia attorno alla vita nuda dell’altro, inalando il suo profumo. “Vuoi scommettere?”  
Appoggiò un bacio sul pomo d’Adamo di Louis, entusiasta quando le dita del maggiore gli solleticarono la schiena. Il palmo di Louis si appiattì contro il suo sedere, spingendolo vicino al suo corpo mentre si sporgeva in avanti per recuperare la scatolina dalla panca.  
“Guarda cosa ho trovato.” Sussurrò Louis, aprendo la scatolina mentre Harry si spostava per vedere all’interno.  
L’anello era una delle creazioni più belle che Harry avesse mai visto. Sembrava antico, in oro bianco e più spesso della maggior parte degli anelli di fidanzamento. Al centro, in cima, un grande diamante, mentre pietre più piccole abbellivano i lati.  
“E’ come te.” disse Louis con voce rauca. “Modesto, ma allo stesso tempo meraviglioso e accecante.”  
“Lo adoro.” Sussurrò Harry, guardandolo attentamente. Sembrava troppo bello per essere vero, appoggiato in quella scatolina di velluto scuro.  
Come se Louis sapesse come si sentiva, come se sapesse sempre la verità, disse a bassa voce. “Non devi indossarlo ora, lo indosserai quando sarai pronto.”  
Harry non sapeva cosa avrebbe fatto se non avesse avuto un uomo del genere al suo fianco, che si era sempre dimostrato rispettoso dei suoi sentimenti.  
“Okay.” Annuì, sospirando piano.  
Ci volle quasi un quarto d’ora per rivestirsi, ogni istante si fermavano per scambiarsi un bacio, le dita che indugiavano sulle cinture dei pantaloni. Harry non riuscì a distogliere gli occhi dal volto di Louis per più di due secondi.  
“Sono presentabile?” domandò il maggiore dopo aver nascosto la scatolina di velluto nella tasca.  
Harry lo guardò per un momento, mordendosi il labbro per evitare di ridere di fronte ai capelli scompigliati del suo uomo e alle labbra rosse. “Perfetto!” rispose, baciandolo sotto lo zigomo.  
Mano nella mano, tornarono alla festa. La band scelta per l’evento aveva iniziato a suonare, mentre si avvicinavano alla folla di persone, Louis continuava a baciargli le nocche.  
“Non iniziare a ridere quando mia madre verrà a chiedermi come mai non ho ancora fermato la festa per farti la proposta.”  
Rilasciando una risata, Harry allungò una mano per pettinare i capelli indomabili di Louis. “Te lo prometto.”  
Unendosi alla folla, Harry tenne la mano dell’altro ragazzo tra le sue, incapace di non sorridere felice, evitando le persone con cui non voleva parlare e nascondendosi dietro ai cespugli per poter baciare il suo fidanzato.  
“L’ha fatto nel modo?” chiese Charlotte quando li trovò a sorseggiare un Mary Pickford.  
Quando Harry si girò, vide che la ragazza li stava guardando, incuriosita.  
“Si, l’ha fatto bene.”  
“E ha detto le parole corrette?”  
Sorridendo, Harry annuì di nuovo, mentre Louis lanciò uno sguardo giocoso alla sorella. “L’ho fatto.  
“Bene.” ribattè Charlotte. “Divertitevi stasera.” Aggiunse prima di lasciarli soli.  
“Mi piace tua sorella.” Sussurrò Harry, sporgendosi verso il maggiore.  
“Beh, meglio per te visto che diventerà tua cognata.”  
“Ah, ecco la parte migliore del fatto che ti sposerò.”  
Louis scosse la testa. “E’ pura blasfemia quello che hai detto.”  
“Non sei sacro, Lou.” Lo stuzzicò Harry. “Inoltre, pensavo che il mondo ruotasse intorno a me, o sbaglio?”  
Louis lo fissò socchiudendo gli occhi, combattendo per non sorridere mentre gli metteva un braccio attorno alla schiena. “Penso che ci sia una regola che dice che le parole che utilizzi per una proposta di matrimonio non possono essere usate contro di te.”  
Sorridendo e mostrando le fossette sulle guance, Harry sfregò le labbra contro quelle del suo uomo. “Penso sia giusto, mio futuro marito.”  
  
  
  
  
  
**  
  
  
  
  
C’era voluto un po’ di tempo per diffondere la notizia. Charlotte era stata la prima a saperlo, e durante la festa i loro genitori continuavano a parlottare tra loro, lanciando occhiate incuriosite nella loro direzione, mentre Louis rideva mezza ubriaco appoggiato al corpo di Harry. Quando Louis non ha fatto nessuna proposta nel bel mezzo della festa, era ovvio che i signori Tomlinson fossero sconvolti e i genitori di Harry ancora di più. Ad Harry non importava, e nemmeno a Louis.  
Harry impiegò un po’ di tempo a trovare il coraggio per indossare l’anello di fronte alla sua famiglia. Louis non gli aveva mai messo fretta, parlavano insieme di un futuro viaggio a Brighton in modo che Harry potesse scegliere un anello di fidanzamento adatto al maggiore.  
L’anello di Louis si trovava nella scatolina di velluto, Harry lo tirava fuori ogni tanto per ammirare gli splendidi diamanti all’interno. Ogni volta lo provava e si meravigliava della sua perfetta vestibilità. Non era pesante da indossare e gli stava comodamente attorno al dito senza spostarsi. Ogni volta che lo toglieva e lo rimetteva nella scatola per poi nasconderlo, sentiva un forte senso di vuoto. Gli mancava anche dopo averlo indossato per pochi minuti.  
Lo mostrò a Gemma due giorni dopo la festa, e lei rimase a bocca aperta di fronte ai diamanti. Harry si chiese se fosse solamente scioccato o se stesse pensando a come rubarglielo.  
“Congratulazione.” Aveva detto infine la sorella, baciandogli la testa e abbracciandolo. “Ti ho detto che non era un coglione viscido.”  
Harry avrebbe voluto colpirla con un cuscino, poi si era ricordato che Gemma era incinta di suo nipote.  
Le vacanze estive si conclusero ed Harry vide i suoi genitori così frustrati che non riusciva a smettere di ridacchiare ogni volta che li incontrava. Lo sguardo sui volti dei signori Styles, ogni notte che Harry tornava alla villa senza un anello al dito, era incredibilmente divertente, e continuavano ad aspettare una proposta ogni volta che invitavano a cena i Tomlinson. Una notte Harry ripensò alla faccia di sua madre quando Louis lo aveva baciato in bocca, davanti a tutti loro, le loro dita senza alcun anello incrociate sulla tavola.  
Tuttavia, quel divertimento doveva finire. Dopo due giorni sarebbero dovuti tornare a casa, a nord. La famiglia Tomlinson li aveva invitati per un’ultima cena ed Harry aveva indossato l’anello per tutto il pomeriggio dopo aver terminato di leggere un libro che gli aveva regalato Louis. Mentre scendeva al piano di sotto per unirsi alla sua famiglia, non si tolse l’anello.  
Arrivarono alle sei in punto, tutti e cinque si incamminarono verso il portico di fronte alla villa. Suonando con la mano destra, Harry infilò la sinistra nella tasca dei pantaloni eleganti, mordendosi un labbro per l’anticipazione. Fu la cameriera ad aprire la porta, salutandoli calorosamente e annunciando il loro arrivo.  
“Ciao Jenny, che bello rivederti.” Salutò Harry mentre la giovane cameriera arrossiva.  
Louis, seguito dai signori Tomlinson, apparvero nel corridoio, gli occhi del maggiore si illuminarono mentre salutava gli ospiti, lanciando ad Harry un rapido bacio sulle labbra. Mentre le loro famiglie si spostavano in soggiorno, Louis attirò Harry vicino a sé e gli diedi un ulteriore bacio.  
“Flirti di nuovo con la nostra cameriera?”  
Harry scrollò le spalle. “Che devo dire? Le piaccio.”  
“Dai, dovrebbe avere una cotta per me, non per te.”  
Harry inarcò un sopracciglio. “Flirti con lei?”  
“Quindi, tu puoi flirtare e io no?”  
“Posso flirtare perché…”  
Louis si avvicinò ancora di più. “Che ne dici di flirtare con me?” mormorò, catturando le labbra di Harry in un bacio sensuale. Gemette piano, stanco per la lunga giornata appena trascorsa e leggermente nervoso per quello che sarebbe successo. La mano sinistra di Louis lo strinse possessivamente, e l’altra si spostò verso il basso per unire le loro dita. Louis sentì l’anello dopo qualche secondo e, terminando lentamente il bacio, abbassò lo sguardo sulle loro mani.  
“Stai indossando l’anello?” borbottò Louis mentre esaminava la sua mano, sfiorandogli col pollice la superficie del grosso diamante.  
“Non va bene?”  
Louis sospirò e lo strinse in un abbraccio, la mano che ancora stringeva le dita di Harry. “Ti amo Harry. Niente mi renderebbe più felice.”  
Entrarono in sala da pranzo mano nella mano, sedendosi l’uno accanto all’altro quando la signora Tomlinson li invitò a sedersi. Il tavolo era grande e lungo, anche se non tutta la famiglia Tomlinson si unì alla cena. Nonostante Harry fosse andato a mangiare da Louis tantissime volte, era sempre strano vedere una famiglia così numerosa.  
Charlotte si sedette accanto ad Harry, e quando iniziò la cena non fece altro che chiacchierare con lui. Gemma sembrava molto divertita e Louis alzava gli occhi al cielo mentre la sorellina rubava l’attenzione del suo fidanzato. Il pasto continuò senza interruzioni, Gerard e Derek si misero a discutere di affari, sembravano aver trovato un punto d’incontro. Anche se Louis e Harry avevano reso le cose molto più difficile del solito, le loro famiglie erano riuscite ad intrecciarsi senza problemi.  
Venne servito il dessert ed Harry sorrise in modo esagerato alla cameriera mentre Louis socchiudeva gli occhi e gli colpiva un fianco da sotto il tavolo.  
“Smettila, le spezzerai il cuore quando partiremo martedì.”  
“Sei geloso?” sussurrò Harry, posando la mano sulla guancia del maggiore per pizzicargliela. “Piccolo…”  
“Non essere stronzo –“  
“Oh mio – che cos’è questo?” chiese la signora Tomlinson, bloccandosi sul posto, il bicchiere alzato per metà, gli occhi spalancati.  
Posando lo sguardo prima sull’anello e poi sugli occhi della signora Tomlinson, Harry inspirò profondamente. Si era completamente dimenticato di quel piccolo dettaglio, era stato colto alla sprovvista. Incrociò lo sguardo di Louis prima ancora di osare a voltarsi verso la sua famiglia.  
“Fammi vedere!” sibilò la signora Styles, sporgendosi il più vicino possibile dall’altra parte del tavolo.  
Tenendo la mano ancora a quella di Louis, Harry allungò la sinistra verso la donna, dandole una visione completa dell’anello. A quel punto, sapeva che tutti i presenti avrebbero potuto vederlo, la tensione era palpabile.  
“E’ quello…” iniziò a dire Derek Tomlinson.  
“Non può essere!” strillò la signora Styles, scuotendo la testa.  
Harry deglutì, stringendo le dita attorno a Louis mentre faceva scivolare le mani sotto al tavolo. Sentì il sospiro di Charlotte alla sua sinistra, nel frattempo Gerard stava sussurrando qualcosa a Gemma, entrambi già consapevoli del fidanzamento.  
“E’ davvero un anello di fidanzamento?” chiese il signor Tomlinson, fissando suo figlio con occhi severi.  
“Si. Ci sposiamo.” Replicò Louis.  
Lo sguardo sui volti dei presenti era inestimabile. Era esattamente quello che avevano chiesto per tutta l’estate, eppure il modo in cui era successo li sbalordiva sopra ogni altra cosa. Il cuore di Harry batteva forte, il pollice di Louis continuava a sfiorargli le nocche.  
“Bene, e l’anello che ti abbiamo regalato io e tuo padre?” chiese Johannah.  
Tutti gli occhi caddero su Louis, che scrollò le spalle, incontrando lo sguardo di Harry. “Ho pensato che ad Harry sarebbe stato meglio questo.”  
“Questo è bellissimo.” Sospirò Harry, il cuore che batteva dolorosamente contro le costole. “Non ne vorrei nessun altro.”  
“Quando è successo?” chiese la signora Styles con voce acuta, cercando di interromperli. Accanto a lei. Gemma abbassò lo sguardo per evitare di far vedere che stava sorridendo.  
“Giovedì.” Disse Harry, sorridendo ai ricordi di quella giornata. Era un miracolo che riuscisse a mantenere un comportamento dignitoso ogni volta che si trovava insieme al maggiore.  
“Ma giovedì non hai fatto nessuna proposta.” Disse la signora Tomlinson.  
“Si, l’ho fatta.” La corresse Louis. “Ho scelto di non farla davanti ad una folla di persone. Volevo che fosse una cosa romantica e privata. Non è una cosa che persone sconosciute dovrebbero vedere.”  
Sua madre lo guardò a bocca aperta, stringendo la mano sul bicchiere. “Giusto…” bisbigliò, comportandosi come se non fosse sotto shock.  
Il silenzio crebbe intorno a loro, ma Harry non si era mai sentito così calmo e sicuro. Quando litigava con i suoi genitori, si sentiva sempre amareggiato, deluso e troppo agitato. Discutere con loro con Louis al suo fianco, non gli faceva alcun effetto, non gli interessava chi avrebbe vinto o perso. Ciò che contava era che potesse dire la sua opinione. Vincere o perdere non avrebbe cambiato le cose. Con Louis, poteva fare tutto ciò che voleva.  
La madre di Harry ruppe il silenzio. “Ma… quindi dobbiamo iniziare a pianificare!”  
“Oh si! C’è così tanto da fare!” esclamò Johannah.  
“Non ci sposeremo fino alla prossima estate.” Disse Louis a voce alta, fermandole prima che potesse continuare a preparare il matrimonio. La sua voce era ferma e autorevole. “Entrambi preferiamo aspettare fino al prossimo anno, quando non saremo impegnati con l’università e avremo avuto il tempo di adattarci alla nostra vita futura. Fino ad allora, non faremo alcun piano.”  
“E cosa pensate di fare fino ad allora?” chiese il signor Styles con voce dubbiosa.  
Deglutendo, Harry lanciò a Louis un’occhiata. “Pensavo che forse potrei andare a vivere con Louis mentre frequento l’università. Dopotutto, Bellmore è più a vicino a Yorkinshare di Bradshaw. Se lui vorrà, ovviamente.”  
Gli occhi di Louis si spalancarono. “Veramente?”  
“Vivere insieme? Senza essere sposati?” disse il signor Styles.  
Senza fiato, Louis annuì, sorridendo dolcemente. “Penso che finora siamo riusciti ad essere bravi.”  
“Si, sappiamo tutto quanto…” rispose la signora Styles.  
Mentre le guance di Harry si scaldavano pensando a quello che avevano fatto, Louis guardò sua madre e ridacchiò.  
“Tutto questo mi sta facendo venire mal di testa.” Sospirò Derek.  
Harry sorrise di nuovo quando vide il suo bellissimo e radioso fidanzato, finalmente felice di aver preso una decisione.  
“Che ne dite di un po’ di champagne per festeggiare?” suggerì Gemma. “Una volta tornati a casa, tutto cambierà. Questa è l’ultima serata che passeremo con voi, poi io e Gerard ce ne andremo, non vorremmo altro che celebrare il fidanzamento di Harry e Louis.”  
Tutti rimasero in silenzio e ci volle qualche minuto prima che una delle cameriere chiese, con esitazione, se dovesse portare dello champagne per festeggiare. Con la mano di Louis sulla coscia, Harry guardò Johannah deglutire profondamente e piegare il tovagliolo sul tavolo.  
“Bene, direi che dobbiamo festeggiare.”  
Charlotte fu la prima ad alzarsi in piedi, tutti la seguirono subito dopo per uscire sul patio. Louis afferrò rapidamente la mano di Harry, tirandolo vicino a sé prima che qualcun altro potesse avvicinarsi. Mentre uscivano in giardino, il sole stava cominciando a tramontare, dipingendo il cielo di rosa e arancio.  
Harry sentì il sospiro rassegnato della signora Tomlinson. “Louis ha sempre fatto le cose a suo piacimento, non sono mai riuscita a convincerlo a seguire i miei consigli.”  
La signora Styles sbuffò in risposta. “Harry non è da meno. È sempre stato indipendente, suppongo che quei due si siano trovati.”  
“Hai sentito?” sussurrò Louis scherzosamente, mentre si incamminavano verso la zona del giardino dove Harry sapeva esserci una piccola altalena. Era un punto nascosto alla vista ed Harry decise di approfittare della situazione.  
“Adesso ho anche la benedizione di tua madre.”  
Harry ridacchiò e afferrò le bretelle sul petto dell’altro. “Sarà l’unica che avrai, fidati di me.”  
Louis sorrise e si protese per lasciargli un bacio sulla bocca. La pancia di Harry si riempì di farfalle, il corpo tremava mentre la sua pelle formicolava per la felicità. Guardando Louis negli occhi, sapeva di aver fatto la scelta giusta. Harry sapeva quanto Louis si fosse impegnato per renderlo felice. Entrambi erano cambiati ed erano scesi a compromessi per far funzionare la loro relazione. E c’erano riusciti. Sembrava tutti così facile adesso. Harry si rese conto di quanto fossero entrambi disposti a sacrificarsi l’uno per l’altro, o di quanto fossero disposti a modificare le proprie opinioni solo per poter trascorrere il resto della vita insieme.  
“Siediti.” Ordinò Harry, spingendo Louis sull’altalena.  
Mantenendo l’equilibrio, Louis afferrò le sottili corde che reggevano il sedile di legno, nel frattempo Harry gli prese il viso tra le mani, fissando quegli occhi blu scintillanti. “Ascoltami.”  
“Sto ascoltando.”  
“Ti devo parlare…”  
“Ti ascolto, dimmi.” Sussurrò Louis, unendo le loro mani.  
Mentre le loro dita erano intrecciate, Harry lasciò che l’altra mano setacciasse i capelli disordinati di Louis, prima di spingersi tra le gambe aperte dell’uomo.  
“Non mi sono mai sentito realmente felice.” Disse Harry, catturando l’attenzione del maggiore. La sua voce non tremò nemmeno per un istante, ma sentì il respiro mancargli per un momento.  
Louis lo guardava preoccupato, le dita che accarezzavano delicatamente la sua mano, incoraggiandolo ad andare avanti.  
“Sono sempre stato un passo indietro a tutti. Anche quando faccio una cosa giusta, sono sempre la pecora nera della famiglia. Sono sempre scortese, in ritardo e distante con tutti, e non avevo ancora trovato marito… mi hanno dovuto costringere per farmi venir qui e passare l’estate con la mia famiglia, che non vedevo da mesi.”  
Si morse un labbro. “Gemma invece… è sempre stato un passo avanti. È più grande di me, e mi sembra di aver provato per tutta la vita a raggiungerla, volevo essere come lei.” Deglutì di nuovo, sbattendo le palpebre rapidamente per non mettersi a piangere. “Ho sempre cercato l’approvazione degli altri, da bambino soprattutto. Alla fine mi sono reso conto che nessuno mi avrebbe mai capito veramente, non avrei mai ricevuto attenzioni dai miei genitori, o da chiunque altro. Quindi, ho iniziato a fregarmene, sono diventato in questo modo e non riuscivo più a smettere.”  
“Lou…” sussurrò Harry, stringendo la mano dell’altro ragazzo. “Ti ho ferito molte volte, e allo stesso tempo ho fatto del male a me stesso. Tutto ciò che ho fatto nella vita si è rivolto sempre contro di me, e solo quando ti ho incontrato ho capito che stavo sbagliando.”  
Inspirò, avvicinandosi a Louis finchè non sentì il mento dell’altro contro il petto. “Quando sono con te non mi sento più in quel modo, non sento la necessità di vincere sugli altri. Con te mi sento me stesso. Penso che tu sia la cosa migliore che mi sia mai capitata.”  
Quando Harry non continuò, Louis gli sorrise dolcemente. “Lo pensi davvero?”  
“Ricordi il discorso di Gerard quando ha annunciato la gravidanza di Gemma?”  
“Si…”  
“Ha detto che era il giorno più bello della sua vita, il mio sarà quando finalmente ci sposeremo, e avremo un bambino insieme, o quando guarderemo il nostro passato tra venticinque anni o più.” espirò lentamente, rabbrividendo quando sentì la mano di Louis strofinarsi tranquillamente sulla sua coscia. “Tutto questo fa un po’ paura Lou, ma lo affronteremo.” Harry tornò ad accarezzare i capelli del maggiore, tirandogli indietro il ciuffo. “Ascoltami…”  
“Ti ascolto.”  
“Louis…” disse Harry seriamente, la voce emozionata. Gli occhi blu dell’altro luccicavano nella crescente oscurità ed Harry non si era mai sentito più innamorato di quel momento. “Quando dici che tu hai bisogno di me, io ho bisogno di te mille volte di più.”  
Sentì il respiro di Louis tremare.  
“E quando dici che mi ami, io ti amo così tanto che non sarò mai in grado di spiegartelo.”  
Gli occhi di Louis si fecero lucidi e abbassò lo sguardo, come se fosse addolorato. “Davvero mi ami?”  
“Si, ti amo da morire.”  
“Harry…” Louis si alzò così in fretta che Harry inciampò all’indietro, afferrando la camicia dell’uomo per non cadere. Il cuore gli batteva forte mentre Louis gli afferrava saldamente la vita. I suoi occhi bruciavano mentre catturavano quelli del maggiore. Harry annuì di nuovo, facendo scivolare le mani sulla mascella di Louis.  
“Sei la cosa migliore che mi sia successa. Non sentirti mai un passo indietro, perché tutto ciò che faccio è cercare di essere abbastanza per te.”  
“Lo sei già, Lou.” Sussurrò Harry, sporgendosi per baciarlo.  
Le loro bocche si intrecciarono, disordinate e voglioso, Harry sentì le ginocchia deboli e, come sempre, si sciolse sotto le mani di Louis. Poteva sentire il cuore del suo fidanzato battere contro il suo petto, e sperava, e pregava, che non avrebbe mai smesso di battere in quel modo accanto a lui. Come se avesse ascoltato le sue preghiere, Louis si distaccò dalle sue labbra.  
“Ti amerò per sempre.” Promise il maggiore, gli occhi sinceri e pieni d’amore.  
Harry capì che non stava mentendo.  
“E io ti amerò ancora di più.”   
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
Ho amato questa storia, spero sia piaciuta anche a voi.   
Se vi va potete lasciare una recensione oppure mi trovate su twitter @chiaretttaa_ :)  
A presto.  
Chiara


End file.
